Paint The Light
by LunaSunStar
Summary: Namine's life was normal. She and her friend Xion had trouble with bullies at school but Namine's popular cousin Kairi always bailed them out. So what happens when the normality disappears with the arrival of a new boy being chased by those from his past? Could Namine paint him a path of light? RokuNami SoKai RikuXion RESTART/ERASE/CONTINUE CAN ONLY BE DECIDED VIA REVIEWS NOW
1. Paint The Light

*~*Paint The Light*~*

_**AN: THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO BOTHER TO COME AND READ THIS! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I'M SO EXCITED!**_

**Chapter One: Dark**

As the sun's rays slipped through the white curtains, they slipped onto a young girl's face slightly stirring her and making her toss over in her pure white queen-sized bed. Then, her alarm clock woke up.

"MORNING, NAMINÉ! GET UP ALREADY! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL ON THE FIRST DAY!" cried the young girl's extremely loud cousin.

This only made the girl known as Naminé toss her soft pillow over her head.

Finally, after 5 minutes, a door silently opened and in tiptoed a crimsoned haired girl with a mischievous smirk who was holding a large pillow. The crimsoned haired girl silently stalked up to the sleeping Naminé and softly put the pillow over Naminé's mouth, before putting her mouth to Naminé's ear and screaming...

"GET UP ALREADY NAMINÉ! YOU'VE GOT 5 MINUTES!"

This made Naminé snap awake and bolt upright-into the pillow that had been placed in her face and snarl.

"Kairi... If you don't get out of my room in 5 seconds, YOU will be late for school." Naminé explained slowly and deadly calm as she reached for the glass of water on her nightstand.

The crimsoned haired girl known as Kairi squeaked in panic knowing that Naminé was not lying and dashed out of Naminé's room in a flash. Namine sighed and and ran her hand through her messy, pale blonde locks. Rubbing the sleep out of her azure eyes, she stalked over to her closet and yanked her uniform off the hook and slipped into it. She looked into her mirror and sighed raking her fingers through her locks trying to untangle them. She sighed again in frustration yanking her hair at the end where it stubbornly kept its curl at the end in between her shoulder blades, before grabbing her school bag and walking out the door. Right before she walked into the kitchen, she stopped to neaten her navy blue tie and sky blue plaid skirt and white shirt and navy blazer. Then she walked through the kitchen grabbing a juice box and a slice of toast and walked out the door into the car, sliding in next to Kairi.

As they were driven to school, Naminé quickly scoffed down her toast and juice before plopping it into the bin in the car and looking out the window. She sighed and twisted her hands nervous. '_Great, another year of staying in the shadows' _she thought sadly, as they were driven up to the famous Twilight High, or known to many as 'TwiHigh'. Despite the simple name, TwiHigh was a famous school only scholars and rich kids could get into. But even if Naminé was part of a rich family, she still took the scholarship test (passing of course) and went to this school, while Kairi was paying to be in it.

As she and Kairi walked through the school grounds she sighed hearing the whispers. 'Hey, it's Kairi,' 'How was the summer break, Kairi?' All the usual chatter. Naminé continued walking through the school grounds, too caught up in her thoughts to notice a certain pair of eyes watching her. Finally, she reached her locker where she sorted her stuff away and closed it again, coming face to face with her friend. "Hi, Naminé! How was your summer break?" the girl asked. "Oh it was quiet, not including Kairi's wake up calls. How was yours, Xion?" Naminé replied casually to the girl. Xion almost looked like Kairi, only she had short midnight-black hair, and her personality was likewise, except Xion was shier. As Xion and Naminé chatted on the way to class, they both felt like there were eyes on them, making them turn around-and hit each other in the head. "OW!" they both cried out putting their hands to their foreheads at the same time, before turning to the other and laughing it off, and then continuing on their way, completely forgetting about the two different sets of eyes on them.

The two girls sighed looking at the science room, before walking in and sitting together at the back of the room at a counter. They both sat looking at the teacher as he called attendance when two boys burst into the room and quickly dashed over to the counter next to Naminé and Xion as the teacher sighed. "Riku, you just made it. I was right about to call your name. And who is your friend?" the teacher sighed, raising an eyebrow at his friend, who laughed nervously and handed him a slip of paper. "Oh! Welcome to the class! I forgot we were having a new student! Could everyone please welcome Roxas Kiburedo!" The teacher announced, as everyone stared at the boy at the front who seemed just smiled nervously and wave. The boy had the normal boys uniform for TwiHigh, but his golden blonde hair seemed to defy all gravity and logic, the way it spiked up and in random directions. "Hey, isn't Kiburedo Sora's surname?" Xion whispered. "I'll ask him after school when he's with Kairi." Naminé whispered back. As Roxas strolled down to his seat next to Riku, he glanced in Naminé's direction and smiled at her, making her face heat up so high it might as well have been lava. Then, as he sat down again, he seemed to put on an emotionless face. '_Hmm, some start to the new school year._' Naminé thought as class begun.

_**AN: HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR HOW BAD IT IS!**_


	2. Chapter 2-Stares Galore

*~*Paint The Light*~*

_**AN: THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY! I WAS SO SHOCKED AND SURPRISED WHEN I CHECKED MY EMAIL TO FIND THAT IT HAD REVIEWS AND WAS A FAVOURITE IN LESS THAN 12 HOURS! I WAS SO HAPPY I HAD TEARS IN MY EYES! TT^TT I WAS CHECKING MY EMAIL FROM MY IPOD TOUCH IN BED AND WHEN I SAW THAT PEOPLE HAD ACTUALLY READ AND REVIEWED I ALMOST FELL OUT OF BED! THEN WHEN I SAW THAT SOME OF YOU SUBSCRIBED TO IT AND PUT IT ON YOUR FAVOURITES LIST I ACTUALLY DID FALL OUT OF BED! I SPENT THE REST OF THE DAY PRACTICALLY SQUEALING MY HEAD OFF! AGAIN THANK YOU TO MY READERS AND I'LL WORK HARDER NOW! TO ZETA'S-AWAKENING, I'M SORRY ABOUT THE PARAGRAPH THING. IT'S A NASTY HABIT OF MINE THAT I FIND VERY ANNOYING. BUT THANKS FOR THE HELP! AND TO ALL OF YOU, I STILL THINK THE STORY IS GOING HORRIBLY! OH! IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT ROXAS' SURNAME, SEARCH IT UP IN JAPANESE IN GOOGLE TRANSLATIONS! THEN YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!  
**_

**Chapter Two: Stares Galore**

As Naminé strolled to her next class, she couldn't help but feel like she was being stalked. Thankfully, she and Xion shared the same classes for the term so she felt slightly safer. But what Naminé didn't know was that Xion had the same feeling as her, the one that she was being stalked. And what the two young blue eyed girls didn't realise that they were being watched by two different sets of eyes at a distance. And unfortunately, the two girls miraculously shared the same classes with the two watching sets of eyes. So naturally, the two girls sat together all the time during classes, but they still had the feeling they were being watched and would occasionally. After a while, Xion and Naminé finally decided to spill their problems to each other when they felt like eyes had followed them as they walked to the toilets during one class.

~In The Girls Toilets...~

"Naminé, I need to tell you something."

"Xion, I need to tell you something."

Both girls looked at each other before giggling at their speaking issue.

"You first, Xion." Naminé said quickly and softly before the raven haired girl could get a word in. "Alright, Naminé." Xion sighed. "For a while, I've felt like someone's been watching me. But when I look around, it's only you there," Xion said sheepishly making Naminé's eyes widen, "I'm sure what you're going to say is probably completely different, so I just need your advice." Xion quickly added as Naminé stayed somewhat pale. "Xion..." Naminé replied softly and slowly, as her friend looked at her, "I'm afraid I can't give you any advice." Naminé ended quietly, making Xion's eyes widen. "B-But why not? You're the smartest person I know Naminé!" Xion whined in confusion, making Naminé twirl the curl at the end of her hair nervously. "Well..." Naminé started laughing nervously, "That would be because I was going to ask for YOUR help with that. I've got the same problem." She quickly responded making the raven haired girl have to wait a few seconds to decipher the words, before finally figuring it out. "WHAT?!" Xion cried loudly making Naminé wince slightly. "I said that I have the same problem as you, Xion." Naminé said quietly, leaving a jaw dropped Xion to stare at her. "How long have you felt like that?" Xion asked somewhat nervous, "Well... since we were at my locker. I know, silly, right?" Naminé smiled sheepishly as Xion's jaw dropped lower, if that was possible. "Naminé, I think we might be being watched by two friends or something..." Xion cried in panic throwing her arms up and pacing around the bathroom, "Because I've felt like I'm being watched since we were at your locker too!" Xion ended in a panic as she started to make a trench in the Girls Toilets. Naminé sighed watching her friend dig a trench... err... pace.

"Don't worry, Xion. If we stick together, I'm sure we'll be all right." Naminé spoke in a surprisingly calm tone as she dragged Xion out of the trench she was pacing in and dragging her friend back to class. As they walked in, they both smiled nervously at the teacher who was somewhat annoyed at how long they'd been away and hurried back to their desks, too busy in awkwardness to notice the same sets of eyes on them again.

~Meanwhile Back In The Girls Toilets...~

"Wow, who do you think could've made this trench? There isn't a shovel anywhere!" One girl cried to her friend as they stared at the massive trench in front of them. "I dunno, don't ask me." The girl's friend shrugged staring at the trench with a sweat-drop. "Should we tell a teacher?" the first girl asked as her friend stared at it for a while, before she nodded her head. "Probably. Let's go. Whoever made this trench must do gardening or something." Her friend stated before rushing out with her friend to alert a teacher.

~Back in Naminé and Xion's Class...~

"Achoo!" Xion sneezed making about half the class look at her before turning back to the teacher. "You ok, Xion?" Naminé whispered to her friend in a worried tone, as Xion rubbed her nose. "I'm good. Something must have tickled my nose without me noticing it." Xion replied trying to be as casual as possible, feeling someone's stare on her stay longer than others. Naminé seemed to notice Xion's uneasiness and looked around, but shrugged failing as she and her friend turned back to the board. Both were still very edgy by the time class ended but sighed checking their schedules again. "Thank god. We have Art now. A FUN subject." Naminé sighed in relief as Xion nodded in agreement. They both walked up to their lockers which were right next to each (**AN: How lucky!**) and put their stuff away, again edgy since the sets of eyes were watching them as they put their stuff away in their lockers-lockers which just so happened to be right across the hallway from the girls' ones (**AN: Ok, maybe NOT lucky for Naminé and Xion ;D**). As the girls strolled up the stairs to the art room, they both became even edgier when they realise that they were receiving whistles from some boys, stares from others-and glares from some girls. The two azure eyed girls sighed as both thought miserably, '_Please let the school year end quickly._'


	3. Chapter 3-The Treehouse

*~*Paint The Light*~*

_**AN: I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE MADE THIS LAST THREE CHAPTERS ALREADY! HOORAY! AND I ALSO JUST REALISED THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN DOING MY DISCLAIMER! SO BETTER HURRAY WITH IT! OH! AND JUST TO BE CLEAR! SOME OF THE NAMES IN THIS STORY WERE GIVEN TO ME BY A FEW OF MY REVIEWERS! SO THANK YOU TO THOSE REVIEWERS- AND I RESPECT THEIR WISH FOR PRIVACY.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Kingdom Hearts Saga OR any Final Fantasy Characters used, only the plot of this story. If I did own Kingdom Hearts, then Xion would not be gone. TT-TT

**Chapter Three: The Treehouse**

As the girls walked into the art room, they both looked around the art room and sighed in relief seeing they were the only ones there. "Finally, a place where we're alone and have peace and quiet but AREN'T in a smelly place." Naminé stated smiling as she and Xion slipped into two chairs at one of the art desks. "I know, and best of all, we don't have to worry about that stalker feeling!" Xion happily cheered, making her voice slightly echo around the room.

"Maybe we should think through all possibilities of WHO might be watching us." Naminé said thinking carefully. "Well, the only people we've had in all of our classes so far are those girls called Sejaa, Mali, Sakura and Rachel, along with Selphie and her posse, a few boys called Patrick, Ethan, Alex, Syaoran and Khenrich, err who else is there..." Xion thought out loud. "Err, wait, don't we have that boy Riku and his friend Roxas?" Naminé suggested still thinking. And, spur of the moment, the two same boys mentioned fell right through the doorway.

"GAH! RIKU! THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Roxas yelled from underneath Riku, as Riku quickly darted off him. "Well sorry, Roxas, but if you hadn't been pushing me around saying you couldn't hear them then that wouldn't have happened!" Riku shot back angrily, not realising Naminé and Xion were watching and listening to what they were saying, both girls starting to get angry. 'Sheesh! You're just as klutzy as Sora!" Riku joked, before being clobbered by Roxas in the head. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS COMPARE ME TO MY COUSIN! JUST CAUSE I'M NEW DOESN'T MEAN THEY SHOULD! SHEESH! IT'S ANNOYING ENOUGH HOW EVERYONE SAYS WE LOOK ALIKE!" Roxas angrily yelled.

~At The Lockers On The Other Side Of TwiHigh...~

"ACHOO!" sneezed a brunette boy. "You ok, Sora?" Kairi asked looking at the boy with brown hair that spiked out even more than Roxas'. "Yeah, I'm fine Kai-ACHOO! ACHOO!" The brunette boy called Sora sneezed again. "Do you have a cold or something?" Kairi asked, looking at her boyfriend worried. "Nah, I'm fine. I think someone's talking about me." Sora replied casually replied scratching his head sheepishly. Then, taking Kairi's hand, they both walked off to Food Tech Class.

~Back In The Art Room...~

As Riku and Roxas argued over whose fault it was that they fell through the art room door, the girls started to hear certain things that the boys would regret letting them hear-and also things that made the girls become angrier and angrier by the second. "YOU TWO WERE SPYING ON US ALL THIS TIME?!" The girls angrily yelled in sync, making the boys freeze realising that they found out and cease their arguing. "Um-well-err-we-ah-ehh-you see-um-"the boys nervously stuttered seeing the furious looks and glares they were receiving from the two girls in front of them. '**RINGRINGRINGRINGRING' **went the bell, making the boys sigh in relief and quickly dart away to the desk the furthest away from the girls' one, both still sweating in panic. '_Saved by the bell-barely but still saved._' The boys thought in relief as they both sent silent prayers to God for having mercy on them. The boys finally calmed down to their normal silent selves when the other students chattered their way into class, but they could still feel icy glares on them coming from the girls' direction.

"Well, now we know the people that were staring at us." Naminé sighed as she and Xion finally turned away from the boys and looked at the teacher walking in. "Yeah, I guess you're right Nami, they're lucky they were saved by the bell." Xion muttered darkly, as she and Naminé finally ended conversation and listened to the teacher. "Alright, class. My Name is Miss Yokina, but you can call me Aerith. Today, since it's only first day of the school year, we're going to be doing only one task." Their teacher explained smiling at her class, as her class cheered at only having to do one thing. "Today, you just have to draw your favourite thing, so it can be a favourite object, hobby, song or anything, as long as it isn't inappropriate." Aerith explained smiling, as the class cheered louder at their simple topic. "Now then, begin!"

"Oh, what should I draw?" Moaned Xion as she stared at her blank piece of paper. "I don't know what to draw!" Xion continued to wail. "Hmm... Why don't you draw seashells? You told me you have a collection of them at home." Naminé suggested, still sketching hers, as Xion leaned over to take a look at Naminé's. "Oh wow! Yours is so cool Naminé!" Xion cried, making about half the class (including the same two boys from before) rush over to Naminé to take a look.

Naminé's picture was simple, she'd drawn a picture of her sketchbook in the centre of the page looking like the wind was flicking through that pages, the sketchbook resting on some grass. Next to her sketchbook, she'd drawn her white pencil case with its pale-blue zipper half open, spilling out a few pencils and an eraser, onto the grass next to her sketchbook. And to top off her drawing, she'd drawn little stars around the border of the picture.

With all the attention though, poor little Naminé was turning redder and redder with each comment, until Miss Yokina finally shooed the classmates surrounding Naminé back to their tables, although one person lingered around longer. "Your picture looks really stunning and authentic, Naminé." Roxas whispered into her ear as he walked back to his desk, making poor little Naminé blush even more, if that was possible. Unfortunately for her, basically ALL of the female population caught this moment, although they didn't hear it, and were now pinning her with glares. Naminé was slightly panicking but managed to get over things and finish off her drawing by adding colour and shading. Xion looked at her drawing of some seashells forming a star surrounded by a seashell border, at Naminé's, and then at hers again before complaining. "You HAVE to give me lessons, Nami." making Naminé giggle slightly hearing that.

Finally, ten minutes before the next bell went, Aerith went around collecting drawings until she finally had them all in her arms. "And now, my favourite part! DISPLAY TIME!" Aerith cheered as everyone else groaned, muttering how their horrible pictures were being showed off. Finally, with all the pictures being shown off, Aerith reached the drawings of Naminé, Xion, Riku and Roxas.

"Now, what do we have here?" Aerith wondered out loud as she showed everyone Xion's shell art. Murmurs went through the class as Xion blushed furiously at her work being shown off like that. One comment however reached her ears. "It's really nice and relaxing. It reminds me of when Sora and I use to watch stars as we lay down on the beach back on Destiny Islands." Riku called out smiling, seeing as how the whole class heard it including Xion, who, if possible, blushed even more as girls targeted their glares on her.

"Ok, time for the next one!" Aerith called out happily showing Naminé's drawing and pinning it to the blackboard with a magnet, before she left the room to attend to an announcement asking for her. Once she left the room, even more murmurs went through the class, until a certain mean comment reached her ears. "Heh, the only reason her picture's that good is because since she's always so lonely, she has nothing else to do." One girl sneered, making nearly everyone in the class laugh as Naminé hung her head in shame, making her bangs shadow her face, as Xion angrily clenched her fist hearing that as she checked on her best friend worried about her, before pinning the girl with an icy cold, yet fiery furious glare. "That's not true. That looks more like natural talent. It definitely seems better than your one, Selphie." Called out a voice far away from Naminé and Xion, making Xion look that way. There, sat Roxas, with a slightly twitching eyebrow. "Leave her alone, Selphie. I wouldn't be half surprised if you're jealous." Roxas called out bluntly. Naminé finally looked around, but seeing some people stare at her with some sneers, she flinched and hung her head again, something that made Selphie smirk and Xion and Roxas turn to Naminé worried, although Roxas didn't really show he was worried. You could only tell if you looked at him carefully or if you knew him really well. "Why would you protect her when she's nothing but a loser. If you hung out with me, then you'd be popular." Selphie jeered, as she batted her eyelashes, making Naminé hang her head lower, Xion hug Naminé to comfort her, Riku shake his head and Roxas roll his eyes. "Because Riku, Kairi and Sora warned me about you and your mean ways. Don't think you'll be getting me to kneel at your feet like others at this school." Roxas shot back glaring at her, making her shut up.

By then, the bell had rung and other students had filed out of the classroom quickly, leaving only Naminé, Xion, Riku, Roxas, Selphie and her posse. After a glare contest between Selphie, Roxas and Xion, Selphie simply hmph-ed and sauntered out of the room with her posse, before Roxas and Riku quickly darted over to Xion and the still upset Naminé.

"Is she ok?" asked Roxas as he stared at the head hung Naminé. "Yeah, she'll be fine. This always happens to us. Why she doesn't fight back is beyond me." Xion replied quietly, as Roxas frowned hearing her reply. '_What does she mean by 'always'?' _Roxas thought confused, along with Riku, as Roxas squatted on his knees so he was level with Naminé. "Hey, you ok? The rest of the class is gone now." Roxas told Naminé quietly, like a person would talk to a baby. Naminé slowly lifted her head up, and from her slightly flushed face and barely swollen eyes, you could tell she'd been crying silently. '_She looks kind of cute. Like a baby'_ Roxas thought staring at her as he helped her up, before realising something. '_Woah, backtrack. Did I just think CUTE? And of a GIRL?!' _Roxas thought furiously as he quickly worked to stop a blush coming up after helping up Naminé.

"Thank you." Naminé replied softly. "No one's ever stood for Naminé or me before." Xion explained, making the two boys frown before shaking their heads. "Don't you ever tell a teacher or something?" Riku asked confused. '_Surely a teacher would be able to help._' He thought. "We tried but stopped after the first year, because they always turned a blind eye and ear to it." Xion explained, as she led Naminé out of the room, Riku and Roxas tagging along. "Because their parents are influential, the teachers can't say anything bad about them, or the parents will have a strike or something and make the school shut down." Naminé told them in a quiet voice. She obviously wasn't entirely ok, but from the way she acted, you could tell she was used to it. Riku and Roxas shook their heads again. "That's terrible. But I think I know something that might just cheer us up." Riku smiled, as he led them away to the back of the school.

"I always come here when I need to figure something out." He explained as he showed them a mini forest. There were trees of all kinds around, but Riku led them to a certain oak tree, where he parted the bushes at the bottom of one side, to reveal a ladder. "Come on, climb up." Riku smiled, climbing up, the girls and Roxas following. When they reached the top of the ladder, they found a tree house built there and clambered in. "I don't know who built this tree house, but I found it one time when I fell through the bushes and found the ladder. I climbed up and ta-da! A perfectly fine tree house sitting right in front of me." Riku explained, seeing their confused faces. "And look at this," he showed, leading them to a window, "a lovely view!" he exclaimed revealing a lovely view of TwiHigh and the nearby Light Lake. "Wow!" The girls and Roxas exclaimed in awe as they stared at the view, before the girls turned to him smiling. "Thank you for cheering us up, Riku! We forgive you and Roxas for spying on us before!" The two girls chorused cheerfully, before taking out their lunches in the bags they brought with them. Then, seeing the food, the boys' stomachs growled, leaving a sheepishly smiling Riku and Roxas. "We sort of forgot our lunches." The boys said sheepishly rubbing the back of their heads, as the girls shook their heads. "You can share with us. We always bring four sandwiches each." Naminé smiled handing each boy one of her sandwiches and Xion the third one, saving the fourth one for herself. Xion nodded in agreement before handing each boy one sandwich each and the third one to Naminé, saving her fourth one for herself. The four of them chatted happily whilst eating, before Roxas checked his watch and warned them there was only 5 minutes until the next lesson. The four rushed back, dusted off any leaves and calmly walked back to class, making sure to keep the tree house their secret.

_**AN: SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LONG CHAPTER! I GUESS I GOT CARRIED AWAY! ^-^" AND ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR NOT DOING THE DISCLAIMER EARLIER! I COMPLETELY FORGOT! PLEASE NO ONE LET SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY KNOW! TT-TT**_

**Roxas:** Why would anyone! If you really do like the KH Cast then you people reading this would be making more stories of us! :I

**LSS: **GAH! When did you show up?!

**Roxas:** Since you did the disclaimer. When else.

**LSS:** Sheesh, no need for the bluntness. *mutters* Jerk.

**Roxas:** Heard that.

**LSS:** Quit being such a smart alec or I'll make you disappear from the story for one whole chapter.

**Roxas:** *Shuts up immediately*

**Kairi & Sora: **When are we gonna be a part of the story more?

**LSS:** In a special important part that will be much needed in this story. I need you two to- *whispers to only Kairi and Sora*

**Kairi & Sora:** *grins spread on faces* Fine with us!

**Roxas, Naminé, Riku, Xion:** *thinks* '_What are they planning...'_

**LSS:** Alright then! Could the girls please say the magic words!

**Kairi, Naminé and Xion:** Ok!

**Kairi:** Hope you enjoyed the story!

**Naminé: **Please review after reading!

**Xion:** Flames will be qualified as comments of jealousy!

**LSS: **Thank you for reading! Now then, who's hungry?

**KH Cast: **WE WANT SEA SALT ICE-CREAM!

**LSS: **O..k... *thinks* '_Where the hell am I gonna get that? And what's with the obsession with sea salt ice-cream?_'


	4. Chapter 4-Eenie, Meanie, Minie, Moe

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**Naminé: **LSS completed the cover page for the story!

**KH Cast:** HOORAY! AT LAST!

**Roxas:** *grumbling with storm cloud over head*

**Sora: **Err... What's with Roxas...? *sweatdrops and stares at Roxas*

**LSS:** *Smirks* Remember the end of last chapter? When you all wanted sea-salt ice-cream?

**Sora: **Oh yeah! You said since you didn't have any, you'd make some!

**LSS:** *Smirks again* Weeell, Roxas and I had a little bet.

**Sora and KH Cast: **What was the bet? *all sweatdrop staring at Roxas in dark corner*

**LSS:** *Grins* Roxas said there was no way I could make sea-salt ice-cream that tasted as good. So I bet him that I could and that if I won, he'd have to go for a full week WITHOUT sea-salt ice-cream. If he won, then I'd write a oneshot about him!

**LSS: **And I won! It was the same sea-salt ice-cream I gave the rest of you!Ok! Sora could you and Kairi please do the disclaimer!

**Sora & Kairi:** Ok! LunaSunStar does not own any part of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy! If she did then Roxas, Naminé, Xion and Axel would be Somebodies by now!

**Chapter Four:** **Eenie, Meanie, Minie, Moe  
**

After lunch, the classes seemed to drag on for Naminé, Roxas, Riku and Xion. Finally, at the end of the day, there was something that everyone seemed to have-Cooking.

"Ugh, why cooking of all the possible classes! Don't they remember what happened last year?" Namine and Xion muttered, putting their lunchboxes away in their lockers. "What happened last year?" Riku and Roxas asked from behind the two girls. "GAH!" The girls cried as their heads shot up-and into the roofs of their lockers. "Oww... Did you HAVE to sneak up on us?" The two sore-headed girls glared at the two smirking boys. "Yep, cause it's funny!" The boys chorused, before running away from a very pissed off Naminé and Xion, laughing all the way. They quickly rushed into cooking and went behind counters close to each other. "But seriously, what happened last year in cooking?" The two persistent boys chorused.

"They made an explosion of food in one of the ovens and the oven had to be replaced." Came a giggling voice from the doorway, making the four friends look up. "Hey Sora, Kairi! How's the relationship going?" Riku called to the crimsoned haired girl and brunette boy as they sat at the counters behind the two embarrassed and mad girls. "I thought I warned you not to talk about that." Namine muttered glaring at Kairi as she giggled. "You never said anything about me explaining, NamNam! Hi XiXi!" Kairi giggled, as the two girls glared at her. "DON'T CALL US THAT!" Naminé and Xion growled, making Riku and Roxas laugh. "That's a nice nickname **NamNam**. It sounds cute." Roxas smiled, making Namine blush further from embarrassment. "I agree with Roxas, the nicknames sound cute, especially yours, **XiXi**." Riku smiled, making Xion blush further from embarrassment. '_Ok, SERIOUSLY. What is it with me and the word 'CUTE' today?!' _Roxas and Riku thought as they banged their faces on the counter, making the others sweatdrop. "Err... You ok, Roxy and RiRi?" Sora asked, nudging Roxas and Riku while the girls laughed at the name. "ROXY?! RIRI?! THOSE ARE GIRLS' NAMES!" All three girls laughed as Roxas and Riku started banging their heads on the counter harder and faster, making the girls laugh more and Sora sweatdrop. "Roxas, Riku, you'd better stop before the teacher comes in." Sora warned Riku and Roxas, while Roxas was now resting his head face down on his arms. "Sora, could you please do me a favour?" Roxas said in a sweet tone, his voice muffled from being planted face down. Sora, being a dense kind of person, failed to realise this was a trick. "Sure! What's the problem?" Sora cheerfully replied, grinning like a fool (**AN: Technically, he IS a fool at the moment with the way Roxas if treating him. Roxas: Hey! I resent that!**) "You." Roxas swiftly answered as he smacked Sora on the head with a nearby wooden spoon. He then smacked Sora right into his seat next to Kairi, just before the teacher waltzed in.

"Alright class! My name is Yuffie! Today, we're going to be cooking up something simple! A cake!" The teacher chirped as the class cheered, not including our still slightly embarrassed girls of course. "For this activity, I'm going to get you to split into groups of..." Yuffie called out as she checked the class roll, "...Six! So we should end up with six groups! And behave since I'm letting you choose who to have. Now go!" Yuffie sung as the students rushed all around the room-most girls going to Roxas and Riku. "Excuse me, could you please join my group? I'm not very good..." "You can work with us! We'll do the work for you!" came the call outs from the girls surrounding Roxas and Riku. "Sorry, ladies. We're going to go with our friends." Riku calmly explained as the girls hung their heads in sadness and split up into their own groups. "Namine! Riku! Roxas! Xion! Let's work together for this!" Sora called out with Kairi smiling next to him. Many of the girls 'hmph-ed' seeing this but let it go.

After picking their groups, Yuffie stuck 6 posters of cakes up on the white board. "Alright! Each group has to pick a separate kind of cake each. As you can see, we have Chocolate, Strawberry, Lemon, Banana, Orange and Pavlova. So we're going to use an old Chinese ladder game to decide who gets what!" Yuffie cheered as she took down the posters and stuck up the ladder game, with six pieces of thick paper covering the names of the cakes at the top. "Now then, come up with a group name and write it at the places at the bottom that say 'START'!" Yuffie cheerfully explained, as all groups huddled together to come up with names.

"Hmm, how about, 'Simple and Clean'?" Naminé suggested as all the others whispered to others with ideas. "Yeah! That's a cool name! I was thinking of 'FoodFighters', but 'Simple and Clean' sounds better!" Sora cheered, as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Naminé blushed faintly seeing they all liked the idea and walked up to the whiteboard, looking at the ladder game. '_How should I pick?!_' Naminé thought desperately, before sighing in surrender at her childish idea. "Eenie, meanie, minie, moe. Catch a tiger by its toe. If it hollers let it go. Eenie meanie, minie, moe." Naminé muttered with her eyes shut before randomly pointing at one. Sighing as she looked at it, she neatly wrote on it 'Simple and Clean' and walked back to her friends, who were stiffling laughs. "You chose the ladder by using 'Eenie, meanie, minie, moe'?!" Roxas laughed. "Thats hilarious!" He continued laughing, before being knocked down to the ground by a clobber to the head from Naminé. "Hmph." Namine pouted, as she dusted her hands and sat down again, waiting for the other groups to finish up.

**Riku: **Heh, tough luck you two. I'm still safe. Haven't been hurt at all in this story. *smirks and crosses arms*

**LSS: **Oh don't worry, Riku! Your time will come! I'm just pitying you with the way you were treated as the bad guy in Kingdom Hearts when you were only possessed! What's happening to Roxas and Sora is nothing compared to what you three MAY go through. *smiles innocently*

**Riku, Roxas and Sora:** *think* '_Why are some women oh so cruel._'

**LSS: **Ok then! Boys! Time for the final words!

**Riku, Roxas and Sora:** *mutter about not being treated kindly enough to have to do it*

**Kairi, Namine and Xion:** *all elbow the boys in the stomach quite hard to get them to do it*

**Riku: ***winces slightly from Xion's elbow to the stomach but recovers* Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

**Roxas: ***winces from Naminé's surprisingly hard elbow but recovers after a moment of pain and surprise* Please read and review.

**Sora: ***chuckles slightly from Kairi's elbow* That tickled! Oh! Right! Err... What was it again... Oh yeah! Flames will be counted as comments of jealousy!

**LSS & KH Cast:** That's all for now!


	5. Chapter 5-Cakes Show Who We Are

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**LSS:** I'm happy that I have two more followers! But annoyed at myself for what happened to the cover picture! ^-^"

**Roxas:** Well that IS your own fault. *smirks and folds arms*

**LSS: **Says the guy that lost to a girl. And don't forget, it hasn't been a week yet. *smirks and folds own arms*

**Roxas:** *shrugs* I have Naminé. *grins but loses grin* By the way, where IS Naminé? *looks around*

**LSS: ***smirks* I tricked her into going to a cosplay**. **Relax, she'll be back in time for the story, but she won't be around while we do disclaimers and the end note.

**Roxas: **):O. . . *gets storm cloud back over head and sulks in a shadowed corner*

**LSS: ***smirks* I KNEW that would work. Now then, since Naminé isn't here at the moment, my plan for her AND Roxas to do the disclaimer is a fail. *sighs*So could Riku and Xion do the disclaimer!

**Riku & Xion: **Sure! LSS does NOT own any part of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If she did then she'd have killed off Xehanort a VERY long time ago.

**Chapter Five: Cakes Show Who We Are**

Once everyone had come up with group names and plopped them down at the bottom of the ladder game sheet in its right part, this was the order of names:

The Girls (a group filled with the popular girls)

The Boys (a group filled with the popular boys)

Same Stars (a group of best friends)

Simple and Clean (the group with Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Sora, Roxas and Riku)

The Organization (a group filled with the more rebellious of the class)

Dearly Beloved (a group with the leaders that were in the class)

And when Yuffie pulled off the cover for each of the names at the top, this was the result.

The Girls- Strawberry

The Boys- Orange

Same Stars- Banana

Simple and Clean- Pavlova

The Organization- Lemon

Dearly Beloved- Chocolate

And then, Yuffie added a little twist...

"Alright then! To make this more interesting, this is now a contest! I have received permission from your parents for you to stay in this class longer for you cakes! You all have about two and a half hours! This will be a test of team work and your current skills! Now then, all ingredients are in the pantry room," Yuffie pointed out an adjoining room, "Everyone will be taste testing everyone's groups' cakes. There will be bonus points for decoration. Now, GO!" Yuffie cried out as everyone rushed around.

"Ok, I think the girls will get the ingredients, while Riku, Roxas and I get the utensils and the mixing bowl." Sora told everyone, who nodded in agreement and rushed off to their planned jobs. "Naminé, you get the cornflour and vinegar, since you yourself said that you're a klutz, and Xion, you get the caster sugar and vanilla. I'll get the eggs." Kairi quickly explained, before the three girls nodded and split up to grab the ingredients. '_Uh-oh..._' Naminé thought as she stared up at the cornflour gloating at her from the highest shelf. "Hmm... Ah! That will work!" Naminé cried as she picked up a pair of tongs. Using the tongs, she managed to climb up, using nearby shelves as footholds, grab the flour with the tongs and scale back down quickly. By doing this, she accidently made some vinegar fall off a nearby shelf- vinegar that she caught. "Wow, that was easier than I thought." Naminé smiled as she skipped out of the pantry room and to the other girls at their counter. As they all mixed in the ingredients correctly, they failed to notice the other groups staring at them in shock. The other groups had only just come out of the pantry room!

But then, The Girls group decided to play a little saboteur. They snuck into the ovens area, mucked up the temperature for Naminé's group and snuck back to their group where they started to mix the ingredients.

After a while, Simple and Clean completed their mixture and carefully placed it in a foiled pan, Xion came up with an idea. She peaked some parts of the meringue in the centre to form a six-point star, before she placed it in the oven. Then, was a planning part.

"Alright, how about we have two people keeping an eye on the pavlova cooking, while the rest of us make the icing!" Roxas suggested, while everyone shrugged in agreement. "Err... I think Kairi and Sora should watch the pavlova." Naminé and Xion chorused, both remembering the oven explosion from the previous year, while everyone else nodded. "Wait, how should we decorate the cake?" Kairi asked, while the others thought. "Wait, what's everyone's favourite colour?" Xion asked. "Pink or Red." Kairi replied. "Green." Sora said almost instantly. "White." Naminé answered calmly. "Yellow."Riku said. "Black." Roxas answered folding his arms. "Why did you ask, Xion?" Naminé curiously asked, as Sora and Kairi wandered off to keep an eye on the cake. "Because, right before we put it in the oven, I made a six-point star on the cake, one point for each of us." Xion smiled in response. "Now then, let's go make some icing!" Xion cheered as Naminé nodded enthusiastically, before the two girls laughed, racing each other to the pantry room. "I'll get the coloured food dye for me, Kairi and Roxas!" Naminé cried out as she raced to one section with Xion. "Then I'll get the coloured food dye for me, Sora and Riku." Xion panted as they stopped at the shelf with food dye. Xion quickly grabbed some blue, green and yellow food dye, while Naminé grabbed some red and black food dye. The two girls raced back to Roxas and Riku, although Naminé won since she had less to carry. The two girls took out five other bowls, since the boys had already made the white vanilla icing, and poured equal amounts into the other five bowls, leaving the same amount in the original. As they were mixing though, Roxas decided to be a troublemaker-again.

While Naminé wasn't looking, he snatched some icing from the black bowl and tasted it. "Yummy, it's sweet." Roxas smiled, as Naminé turned around to find him tasting some icing. "Hey! You aren't supposed to taste it! Not yet at least!" she cried as she bonked Roxas on the head with a spoon she just picked at random. Unfortunately, it was the spoon that they hadn't yet cleaned after mixing the pavlova, so Roxas' spiked up blonde hair seemed to droop slightly with meringue tips. Xion and Riku had turned to see the commotion, and before you knew it, all three of them were laughing at Roxas. "Roxas, you'd better watch out for Sora!" Riku teased, knowing that Sora would do anything to get something sweet. Roxas simply glared at Riku, before wiping the meringue onto his hand and shrugging. "Oh well, at least I get some meringue for free." He smirked, looking at Naminé who was still stifling laughs. "Oh yeah, Roxas? You should look in a mirror!" Naminé laughed as he showed him his reflection with a frying pan. He hair looked like a slightly spiky mess now. "Hey!" He cried, before wetting his hair with water from the sink, shaking it dry, and sitting down. "Err... is something supposed to-"Xion and Naminé were saying, before Roxas' hair popped up to its original form, leaving everyone in the class to stare at him. "YOUR HAIR DOES THAT NATURALLY?!" Naminé and Xion cried, staring at him as he smirked. "Yep." He casually replied, as Kairi and Sora came in carrying a perfect pavlova. "Ready to decorate?" Kairi smiled, as Sora carefully put the cake onto the counter. "Oh, and the six-point star was a great idea! Each of us can decorate our own point of the star!" Sora cheered as Xion smiled. And very quickly they had decorated their cake. It was a simple design, but still looked wonderful. Around the now coloured six point star, they had decorated the rest of the cake with little star sprinkles resting on the icing surrounding it. And with that, they finished with five minutes to spare! So they all chatted about a few things here and there, and Naminé poured about half of the remaining star sprinkles in Roxas' hair to see what would happen. Everyone but Roxas knew this but decided not to tell him to see the result. (**Roxas: Why are you so harsh on me?! ;-; LSS: Because I enjoy taunting you }=] ) **Finally, came the part where all the cakes were put in cases (to make sure no one sabotaged them) and all the groups looked around. The Girls' strawberry cake was basically pale pink with red hearts and flowers scattered all over it, making some of the boys look away from the colouring, while The Boys' cake was dark blue with a azure blue flame border and a skull and crossbones in the middle. Same Stars' cake was basically a white cover with what looked like star shaped thalassa shell charms scattered all over to look like the night sky. The Organization's cake was basically pure black with the words 'THE ORGANIZATION' written on it in silver coloured icing, and Dearly Beloved's cake was azure with white and silver music notes scatter all over. "Wow! They all look so good! But since we've gone WAY past our time limit, I'll keep these cakes safely refrigerated in the fridge for us to taste test tomorrow! Have a good day everyone!" Yuffie smiled as she practically shoved the whole class out of the room, locking up the fridge AND the classroom. Everyone was slightly annoyed, but shrugged it off and went home.

**Recording of LSS:** _I understand it was a horrible chapter everyone but be patient! It will be better next time! The reason you are listening to a recording is because the girls and I have decided to go to a show with charms, art and etc. So please read and review at the end of this AN. Thank you!_

**Roxas: ***smirks* Now I know where she is, I can get payback on her.

**Recording of LSS: **_Oh, and Roxas, I knew you were going to try and get payback on me so I put a tracker on you. And I'll warn you with this. I'M the only one who knows where it is.  
_

**KH Boys: **O-o?!

**Recording of LSS: **_This bug will send a message to my mobile if you are within 10 metres of me or Naminé. And if you try to get anyone else to spy on us, then I will sack at least 5 fangirls on you and the person you sent to spy._

**KH Boys: **O_o *all back away from Roxas who glares at machine*

**Recording of LSS: **_And Roxas, if you try to destroy this machine I will set 13 fangirls on you each day for 13 days._

**Roxas: **}:O *thinks* '_She turned my lucky number against me!_'

**Recording: **_Oh! The girls want to say a message each! Go right ahead all of you!_

**Xion Recording: **_Hi you guys! Just wanted to say hope you enjoyed this chapter! And a warning to the boys that if they EVER try to spy on us then they'll face the wrath of us AND fangirls._

**Naminé Recording: **_Hello as well! I'm just asking you to please read and review! And another warning to the boys. I may not be able to summon a keyblade, but I CAN tamper with your memories. So if any of you even dare to try and spy on us, you will be in a coma for at least a month as your subconscious slowly puts your memories back together. And, depending on how long you were spying on us, I can make you stay stuck in a coma for even longer than Sora.  
_

**Kairi Recording: **_Konichiwa! I'm just gonna say that flames will be counted as comments of jealousy! And another warning to the boys! Like Xion I myself can wield a keyblade, thanks to Riku! So if you spy on us, you'll be dead! Well, since you're a nobody Roxas, I think you'd just fade back to Sora... But you get the picture!_

**LSS and KH Girls: **_We'll see you soon after the show! And don't do anything bad while we're away! *_BEEP TONE*

**KH Boys: **. . . *all think* _'Girls are REALLY scary...'_


	6. 1,2,3,4, Let's All Start a Food War

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**LSS: ***glares at computer screen for a long time*

**Sora: **Hey, what's with you? They all said my soul mate was Roxas. *mutters some more curses under breath about how God hates self*

**KH Cast: **... WHAT?!

**LSS: ***shows KH Cast every quiz result*

**KH Cast: **O.o?!

**Roxas: **Lemme see your answers!

**LSS: **Knock yourself out. *mutters* Please, actually knock yourself out.

**Roxas: ***shoves LSS off computer seat*

**Roxas: ***Looks through all answers and jaw drops* WHAT THE SANE XEMNAS?! O-O?!

**Naminé: **Let's just go on with the story. LSS does not own any part of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If she did, then Terra would've beaten the crap out of Xehanort, Ven's heart would not be asleep still and Aqua would be out of the Realm of Darkness.

**Roxas: **O-O...*is still staring at the results shocked before muttering* those people don't know me AT ALL.

**LSS: **I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually agree with you Roxas. *grumbles still annoyed at results*

**Everyone Except LSS, Naminé and Roxas: **O-o?! *all think* '_HOLY HEARTLESS! LSS __**AND**__ ROXAS __**AGREEING**__ ON THE __**SAME**__ THING?! THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMING!' _*all run around panicking and screaming*

**LSS: **And thank-you to reviewer **x-blade025** (although your name reminds me of Ventus-possessed-by-Vanitas which gives me the creeps ^-^") Thanks for the kind review, along with **BeachChic1313**! Same goes to **PooperScopper000**! Very...unique name...

**Chapter Six-** **1,2,3,4, Let's All Start A Food War!**

The next day, everyone had headed back to class like usual, only those who had the cake contest at the end of the day went to cooking first.

"Alright, everyone! Today is the day we start judging the cakes! And just in case any of the cakes might have been tampered with in the decorations, I took perfect photos of all of them right after I shoved you out of the room!" Yuffie cheered, along with the whole class, before they all scattered into their groups and stand behind the designated counter holding their protected cakes. "Now then, class. I decided to let the TEACHERS judge the best cakes, since I thought some of you might not be fair with others." At this, most of the class groaned. "And lucky for you, they were very quick to decide after looking at each of them! Now let's see..." Yuffie exclaimed looking through the notes.

"Wow, none of the male teachers chose The Girls cake." Yuffie muttered making everyone except The Girls group sweatdrop. "And all together, the only people that actually voted for The Girls cake is ... Ms. Rose." Yuffie said, drawing a one underneath the 'The Girls' group label, as the whole class sweatdropped.

"Next, The Organization!" Yuffie called out to snap everyone in the class back in. "Well... The only teacher that liked your cake was... Sephiroth." Yuffie said with a small sweatdrop, spreading the reaction to the rest of the class. "But great job!" Yuffie cried out in a somewhat happy voice, as she drew a one underneath the 'The Organization' group label.

"Next up, The Boys cake!" Yuffie cheered, trying to make the classroom lighten up. "Ok! Basically, none of the female teachers chose The Boys cake, which is actually a majority of the teaching staff." Yuffie called out, as everyone sweatdropped again. "But your cake got the attention of Mr. Leonhart and Mr. Ludo!" Yuffie chirped, drawing a two underneath the 'The Boys' group label, as The Boys group cheered with the satisfaction of beating the girls. (**Roxas: Wait, aren't YOU a girl LSS?** **LSS: Actually, yes. But I'm not a girly girl. I can't even believe my mind came up with that image of The Girls cake... So much pink... *shudders* T-T Roxas: Well, can't argue with you there-AND NO THIS ISN'T THE APOCALYPSE *yells out before anyone can start panicking*) **

"Okay! Now, it's Dearly Beloved!" Yuffie sung, trying once again to cheer up the class. "Your cake caught the attention of Mr. Sidus and Mr Studium!" Yuffie cheered, as she drew a two underneath the 'Dearly Beloved' group label.

"Alrighty then! In second place was..." Yuffie drummed her fists gently on her desk, "Same Stars! Your cake actually did well, it caught the eye of Mr. D, Miss. Lyra, Tifa and Paine!" Yuffie cheered, clapping for them, before drawing a five underneath the 'Same Stars' group label.

"And finally, in first place was... SIMPLE AND CLEAN!" Yuffie practically screamed, as practically the whole class covered their ears. "You received votes from me, Yuna, Rikku, Miss. Sui, our principal and deputy principal Ansem and Eraqus, Aerith and even Cloud!" Yuffie happily sung, drawing a big eight underneath the 'Simple And Clean' group label, as Kairi, Naminé, Riku, Roxas, Sora and Xion all shared high fives or fist bumps. "It was definitely the friendship star, so three cheers for Xion!" Riku grinned, as everyone from the group gave three cheers and Xion blushed, before placing their hands on top of each other in a circle. "Alright, everyone, that cake is proof we're always gonna be best friends!" Sora cheered, as everyone threw their hands up in celebration.

"And now, personally, my favourite part. TIME TO EAT THE CAKES!" Yuffie let out a mini war cry, before dashing to the winning group's cake and taking a slice. Everyone moved around happily chatting, while the members of Simple And Clean, Dearly Beloved and Same Stars all shared their slices. The Boys and The Girls groups only ate the others as parts of dares and The Organization refused to eat anyone else's cake-only their own.

Unfortunately, it couldn't all be fun and games. Naturally, The Girls were jealous of Simple And Clean, so they did what they did best-start a battle. "FOOD FIGHT!" They cried, as they threw their pieces of cake at Kairi, Naminé and Xion, all who heard their cries and quickly used their finished plates to shield the pink cake pieces. "Hey! What was that for?!" Kairi glared. "The answer's simple and clean. You lot OBVIOUSLY cheated." Snorted Selphie, who just so happened to be in that group. "Why would we? We took part in the contest fair and square. Don't go whining and yapping at the winners just because you lost. And don't think we didn't know you tampered with the oven!" Xion angrily shot back, making The Girls group's jaws drop and sending one of their cake slices flying back into Selphie's face. "Oh! Sorry! Your face doesn't look so simple and clean now!" Xion smirked, aware of everyone staring. "Hey! You can't do that!" cried a girl from Selphie's posse, as she flung a slice of The Boys cake at Xion, who quickly dodged as Naminé threw her plate at the cake, sending it splattering back to the girl. "AIEE! MY HAIR!" She cried, as she did her best to comb out the cake in her hair.

"Leave them alone, girls." Riku, Roxas and Sora warned, standing in front of Xion, Naminé and Kairi. But as the boys were helping the three girls up, three splats of cake came flying at them, all of which hit the boys in their backs. "HEY!" The boys snarled, quickly spinning around, to see the faces of three smirking boys. "THAT'S IT! IT'S FOOD WAR!" Yelled Roxas, as he quickly grabbed two slices of nearby cake and flung them into two of the boys faces, one of whom, stumbled into the guy that hadn't been hit knocking them all to the ground. As Roxas quickly dusted his hands, a pink cake came at him from nearby, one that was deflected by a plate being thrown in the way of it. "Stop it. If we don't stop, we're going to have to clean it all up." Naminé warned them quietly, as she quickly kicked away some cake crumbs lying near her and standing up. "Ohh, NOW she speaks." Selphie snorted as Naminé ignored her. "We should just stop all of this." Naminé calmly said, as she calmly helped up Kairi and Xion. However, Selphie decided to ignore Naminé's piece of advice and fling a cake into her back, making her snarl. "Uh-oh... You shouldn't have done that Selphie..." Kairi warned, backing away from a very mad Naminé, along with Xion. "Oh? And why no-AIEEE!" Selphie wailed as **four** cakes went flying into Selphie's face and hair. "That was your own fault." Kairi and Xion chirped, staring at a cake headed Selphie, as the whole class gaped at a now calmed down Namine. **(Sora: How could Naminé make four cakes hit her? LSS: Weell... She threw two of them then kicked the other two at her. KH Cast: ... LSS: What? I've done it before, although I used some balls... KH Cast: *make mental note not to make LSS mad*)**

Unfortunately, Yuffie entered the room to see a cake splattered Selphie and one of her posse girls and Naminé. "What happened?!" Yuffie cried, dashing remarkably fast over to Naminé and helping wipe off the cake. "They started it!" The Girls and The Boys groups wailed pointing at Simple And Clean. "No, you did!" Cried the rest of the class. "Well, looks like it was your fault, since most of the class agreed with Simple And Clean." Yuffie calmly replied, before announcing the punishment. "Because of what you did, The Girls and The Boys will have to clean up the area at break." Yuffie declared, just as the bell rung and the rest of the class filed out of the room, leaving some very annoyed girls and boys grumbling as they started the clean up.

"Nice shots, Naminé!" Xion cheered, as she high fived Naminé the moment the six of them were all alone. "Yeah! But I thought you said you suck at sports." Roxas said, tilting his head confused, as Naminé laughed nervously, quickly walking away. "Was it something I said?" Roxas asked, not understanding why she just walked away like that, leaving Xion and Kairi giggling. "No, it's just when she's really annoyed or mad, all her skills tend to increase and, well, something bad happens." Kairi explained, making Riku and Sora chuckle slightly. "What's so funny?" Xion asked, now confused. "Well, that just sounds like Roxas." Sora grinned, ignoring the glare from Roxas. "I am NOT like that!" Roxas growled. "Yes you are! Remember in fifth grade when Sora shoved you while we were playing Guitar Hero? You SMASHED the drums so bad we couldn't repair it and had to buy a new set!" Riku shot back, as they caught up with Naminé. **(Roxas: Are you referring to... LSS: Yes, I'm referring to when you quite literally smashed the computers in KH2 Roxas: Oh. Well, you can't blame me. What would you have done if you were there at that moment? LSS: Actually I'd-wait, no... I'd do the same I guess... AND NO THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE WORLD *yells before panicking can start*) **Naminé arched an eyebrow. "You SMASHED a set of drums so bad a new set had to be bought?" She asked, spinning around to face Roxas. "Wow, I know I have a temper, but compared to yours, mine's as harmless as a goldfish." She said, earning a glare from Roxas. "Well I don't go around harming people." He shot back. "Well I don't actually destroy things at least." Naminé calmly sung in reply, making Roxas scoff, since he didn't have anything good to shoot back. "Wow, Roxas beaten by a girl. I must congratulate you, Naminé." Sora grinned, as the girls laughed and Roxas glared at Sora, before they all started chatting about another subject and walked out for their break.

**Roxas: **You always make fun of me. *grumbles*

**LSS: **'Cause you're always annoying me.

**Roxas:** Am not!

**LSS: **Am too!

**KH Cast:** *watch LSS and Roxas arguing with sweatdrops before all mutter* Wow, they really are alike.

**LSS & Roxas: **I HEARD THAT! WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE! *both stare at each other* STOP COPYING WHAT I'M SAYING! *continue to argue on and on*

**KH Cast: ***sigh and think* _'They're definitely alike.'_

**Xion: **Well, since they're probably gonna be arguing for a while, we might as well end this. Hope you enjoyed reading this chappie!

**LSS & Roxas: ***in the background LSS grabs two swords while Roxas summons Oblivion and Oathkeeper and both begin battle*

**KH Cast: **O.o...

**Kairi: **Uh-oh... well, please read and review! *sweatdrops seeing LSS and Roxas battle*

**Naminé: **Err... Flames will be counted as comments of jealousy. *sweatdrops seeing LSS and Roxas battle in mid air*

**KH Cast: **And another thing LSS wanted to ask! Since she's err... busy...

**KH Cast: **We'll ask instead! Should we include Aqua, Terra and Ventus in this story or not?

**Roxas: ***yells while battling* NOT VENTUS! THAT GUY LOOKS WAY TOO MUCH LIKE ME! *keeps fighting in anger*

**KH Cast: **Err... This may last a while... So hope you stay around for the next chapter! *all grab popcorn and sit at safe distance, watching battle*


	7. Chapter 7-Old Memories

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**LSS: ***is lying on a couch with a bandaged right arm, left knee, stomach and head and an ice pack on face moaning*

**Roxas: ***is lying on a different couch with a bandaged left arm, right knee, chest and head with a different ice pack on face groaning*

**Xion: **Err... in their battle near the end when they were both tired, they accidently head butted each other in the face. Thus, they both fell back landing square on their backs. ^-^"

**Aqua, Terra and Ven: ***walk in and stare at LSS and Roxas* Err... is it safe for us to ask what happened?

**Naminé: **Check the AN Notes for last chappie.

**Aqua, Terra and Ven: **O.O...?

**KH Cast: ***sigh and face palm* Don't start another battle. We're almost out of bandages.

**Roxas: **Wait a sec. *takes off ice pack and stares at Ventus* I thought I asked the readers not to have him. *points at Ventus*

**Ven: **What's wrong with me? *tilts head confused*

**LSS: ***says with icepack still on face* The readers actually agreed with the idea, and don't go complaining just 'cause you look like Ven.

**Ven: ***stares at both confused*

**LSS: **Aqua, Terra, Ven, could you three please do the disclaimer? Oh, and in this story, I'm making all of you around the same ages, but your regular height from the game.

**Aqua, Terra and Ventus: **Ok. LSS does not own any part of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If she did then she would've let us beat the crap out of Xehanort instead of him possess Terra, which we still want to do.

**Terra: **Wait, aren't I still possessed?

**LSS: **Technically, yes, but since Xehanort never pops up in this story-

**Everyone: ***cheer*

**LSS: **-for now-

**Everyone: ***boo*

**LSS: **-I decided that if he isn't around then you can't be possessed.

**Terra: **Thanks! That old creep was seriously getting on my nerves!

**Aqua: **On with the story!

**Chapter Seven: Old Memories**

As they were walking outside for their break, they heard someone call for Roxas.

"Hey Roxas! Sora! Wait up!" cried a boy, making them all turn around. "Huh?" The boys managed to get out, before they were tackled down by the boy.

"Ugh, Ven! Would it kill you to NOT tackle down someone for once?" The two groaned as they helped the boy and themselves up.

"Sorry." The boy smiled sheepishly, earning some gasps from the girls seeing him.

"Are you two brothers or something?" Naminé asked, getting over her shock first, since Roxas and the boy looked nearly exactly alike, the only difference being Roxas' eyes were a darker shade of blue. The two boys grinned sheepishly.

"No way! We're cousins!" They chorused.

"Hey, Ven! Next time give us a warning before running off like that you silly-head!" came a voice from behind them, as a girl and boy ran up.

"Sorry, Aqua. Sorry, Terra." Ven replied, sheepishly scratching his head. "Wow, how many relatives do you have that I don't know about, Sora?" Kairi asked, nudging her boyfriend, as the two looked up.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Aqua." Smiled the bluenette girl. "Terra." Nodded the dark brunette boy. "And I'm Ventus! But I just go by Ven." Smiled Roxas' cousin.

"Are you Roxas' friends?" Aqua asked, smiling at everyone who nodded. "Are you Ven's brother and sister?" Sora asked, staring at Aqua and Terra who nodded. "Yeah, our dad Eraqus basically adopted Ven." Terra explained. "Oh. Well since it's break period, do you want to go to our meeting place?" Riku asked, as Sora, Kairi, Ven, Aqua and Terra stared at him. "Are you talking about the treehouse?" Sora and Kairi asked. "Yeah." Riku said. "Then let's go! Race all of you there!" Sora cheered, before running off, Riku, Roxas, Terra and Ven chasing after him. "No fair! You guys got a headstart!" Ven complained, quickly catching up to them.

"Are they ALWAYS like that?" Xion, Naminé and Kairi thought aloud, staring at the racing boys. "Yep. And I'm the only mature one of them." Aqua mock sighed, making all four of the girls laugh, before they all ran after the boys.

By the time the girls had finally got into the tree house (which was, thankfully, very strong), the boys were already lying around the place, laughing at some joke while Ven had his arams folded was blushing and wasn't laughing.

"What's so funny?" Aqua asked, sitting down next to Terra. "Oh, nothing. Just an old memory." Ven grumbled, as the other boys laughed.

"What memory?" Kairi asked, as she sat down next to Sora. "Oh, just the memory when Ven was accidently hypnotised from a TV program and we made him go to sleep for about a whole week or month." Terra laughed, as the others laughed hearing that while Ven turned scarlet.

"At least I know what really happened now." Ven muttered, making Roxas turn to him. "Why didn't you believe us the other times?" Roxas clapped Ven on the back. "Well I can believe you now because I know none of you guys would lie to a girl." Ven grinned back, as Roxas gasped in mock horror.

"Oh my! I would never lie to a girl!" He cried out awfully sarcastically, hanging his head in mock shame as the girls giggled. "Sure, sure. You DO remember what happened when you lied to me about not knowing where my lucky charm Wayfinder was." Aqua warned, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah, you practically beat the living daylights out of me." Roxas grunted back, as everyone else laughed.

"Wow, Roxas beat by a girl. That's just sad." Xion shook her head as Roxas playfully glared at her. "Well explain why everyone is picking on me!" He folded his arms, as everyone laughed at his antics. **(Roxas: Yeah, why is everyone picking at me?! LSS: 'Cause you're annoying! That's why! Roxas: You wanna battle again? I'm not afraid to hit a girl! LSS: Bring it! Everyone Else: WOULD YOU TWO QUIT IT ALREADY?! LSS & Roxas: NO NEED TO YELL! *turn to each other* QUIT COPYING WHAT I'M SAYING! KH Cast: *groan and facepalm* Naminé, do your work. Naminé: *nods and muddles up memories of LSS & Roxas making both faint* Done!) **"No reason, it's just amusing." Riku smirked, as Roxas glared at him.

"I know, how about each of us has to share our most embarrassing moment." Sora grinned, as others nodded, while Ven sighed in relief. "Well, I don't have to go because I already told what mine was." Ven yawned resting his head on his hands behind his head, while everyone else exchanged looks. "Nope! You have to say the next most embarrassing one now!" They all chorused and laughed as he groaned.

"Fine, I might as well go first to get it over and done with." Ven grumbled. "My most embarrassing one was when after I woke up from the week long sleep, I couldn't remember anything that had happened a full year before, until the New Year." He blushed, as everyone laughed. "So that's why you didn't show up at the contest!" Roxas smirked, as everyone laughed. "Alright, you can pick who goes next." Riku said, as Ven thought carefully before grinning and pointing to Roxas. "Roxas' turn." He grinned. **(LSS: Thanks for not glaring at me, Ven! Ven: No worries! LSS: Yay! You're definitely nicer than Roxas! Roxas: I heard that. LSS: I don't care. Ven: o-o? LSS: Oh, and can someone tell me what's going on? I can't remember anything from the last chapter. Roxas: Yeah, same here. KH Cast: *whistle and walk away* LSS & Roxas: *think* **_**'Something's up...'**_**)**

"Alright." The chosen one sighed, as he thought carefully. "My most embarrassing moment was... One time when I was in sixth grade. I took part in a skating competition, but when it was my turn, I chickened out in front of everyone. Basically, I ended up having to buy a new skateboard and pants" Roxas blushed, as everyone laughed. **(Roxas: *glares at LSS straight in the eye* You are cruel. LSS: Oh don't be such a baby.) **"That is hilarious!" Naminé, Xion and Kairi laughed, clutching their stomachs. "Alright, alright my turn to pick a person. I pick... Riku." Roxas pointed to Riku.

"Alright. Because of Sora's density-"Riku started "Hey! I'm not dense! I'm just carefree!" Sora huffed, while Riku ignored him. "-When we first met in kindergarten, he called me a girl in front of everyone." Riku spat quickly, as everyone took a little while to decipher his words, before all broke out laughing. **(Riku: *glares at LSS* LSS: *shrugs* I warned you what you would go through MAY be worse than Sora or Roxas.) **"A GIRL! NICE ONE SORA!" Roxas cheered, clapping a grinning Sora on the back, while Riku seemed to cover his blush very well and coughed politely. "Alright, now I pick Sora." Riku said.

"Err... Actually, my most embarrassing moment was when after I called Riku a girl, and everyone heard, he beat the crap out of me. And since everyone thought he was a girl, they thought I was beaten by a girl, soooo... yeah." Sora laughed awkwardly, as everyone laughed at this. **(Sora: O_O... LSS: Well, since you didn't glare at me Sora, I won't make you go through anything bad next chapter. Sora: Yay! Can I have a cookie too? LSS: Sure! *tosses a cookie to Sora* Riku And Roxas: }:O... LSS: Tough luck boys. Ven: Does this mean I get a cookie too? LSS: Of course! *tosses a cookie to Ven* Ven: Yay!) **"Wow, so I guess Riku got equal with you quickly, Sora." Kairi giggled, as Sora blushed. "Alright, I pick Terra next then."

"Fine. Sometime after Ven woke up from his hypnosis coma, Sora and Roxas decided to hypnotise me too. They hypnotised me somehow and made me walk into the girls toilets at a nearby public school whose students' terms lasted two days longer than ours. So basically I was humiliated by the entire school and banned from any of their events." Terra growled, glaring at Roxas and Sora throughout the whole thing, as all the girls laughed. **(Terra: O_o...?! All Girls: *laughing like crazy* KH Boys Except Ven and Terra: *all sigh and pat Terra* Welcome to the life of KH Boys in Paint The Light) **"Ok, your turn, Aqua."

"Alright, one time in one of our school plays, I accidently got spooked by a mouse and knocked down all the props backstage during the real performance, basically creating a huge racket." Aqua sighed, as everyone looked at her. "That wasn't embarrassing, Aqua. They never even found out it was you!" Ven cried, folding his arms at the 'indecent' embarrassing moment. "Actually, they did. You just forgot like how you forget everything." Aqua calmly replied as Ven mock glared at her. "Hey! I don't forget everything!"cried flailing his arms around as everyone else laughed. "Yes you do, Ven! You forgot your own birthday!" Aqua replied, as everyone else laughed harder. "I did? When did I-Oh yeah, forgot about that." Ven laughed sheepishly folding his arms behind his head, as everyone laughed. "I've proven my point. Now, I pick Kairi to go next."

"Fine, umm my most embarrassing moment was one time when I was singing in front of everyone, I suddenly lost my voice, so... yeah." Kairi rapidly said, before everyone laughed slightly. "Oh yeah! I remember that! You wouldn't leave your room for a whole week." Naminé thought aloud, before everyone laughed hearing that, while Kairi pouted. "Fine, you go next, Naminé." Kairi pouted.

"Ok... Umm... Back in sixth grade, we all had to draw our favourite thing in art class. And I had no idea what to draw, so I drew my sketchbook in the shape of my first baby toy. And from that, I was the talk of sixth grade for a full week." Naminé blushed, head hung in embarrassment, while the girls all giggled as the boys all laughed. "Awww, but that picture was soooo cute Nami! In fact, I think I have a picture of it saved on my phone!" Kairi whipped out her phone as everyone except a groaning Naminé and a giggling Xion crowded around her. "Don't worry, Nami. It was really adorable." Xion smiled, patting her friend on the back to try and cheer her up, when a bunch of 'awws', 'ooohs' and laughs came from the rest of the group. "Aw, it looks so cute, Naminé! I think I could make that!" Aqua smiled, after looking at the picture of a yellow star shaped notebook **(KH Cast: *turns and stares at LSS* LSS: What? If Naminé turned Sora's charm into a yellow star and Aqua made Wayfinders, then it makes perfect sense. *shrugs* KH Cast: ... Ven and Terra: *burst out laughing* God, Aqua! We never knew you could be such a girl! Especially in this story! *keep on laughing* Aqua: *folds arms as Ven and Terra get hit with bursts of magic* LSS: It's official! Welcome to the Paint The Light Family you three! Aqua: Great! Everyone Except LSS, Aqua, Fallen Ven and Fallen Terra: ...)**. Naminé blushed again and suddenly, mock glared at Kairi. "Wait, why do you even HAVE that image on your phone, Kai?" Naminé asked, tilting her head confused. "I have it because it's so cute! That's why!" Kairi grinned, as Naminé shook her head and everyone else laughed. "Alright, alright. Enough's enough. Your turn, Xion." Naminé sighed, massaging her head with one hand.

"Alright... Um... The most embarrassing moment I've had was when one time on a school field trip to an old castle, I fell asleep the moment we stepped off the bus and was left behind at the castle for about a whole day." Xion blushed, as nearly everyone gaped at her, except Naminé and Kairi who knew the story. **(Xion:...That was from C.O. wasn't it. LSS: *shrugs* Yep, don't sue me. You try writing this story for a while and let's see how you come up with ideas. Xion: No way am I doing it. KH Cast: Nu-uh, no way. Roxas: Maybe if I did it, I could make it the girls get ruined... KH Girls & LSS: *Have attacks aimed at him* Roxas: *gulps* Nevermind...) **"Why did you even fall asleep?! That's almost like what happened to Ven!" The boys cried, not including Ven, who mock glared at them for mentioning the 'hypno-sleep'. "I don't know. Maybe I was feeling sick or something. Don't remember much from that time. But it was my parents who found me." Xion shrugged, as all the boys gaped at her at how calm she was reacting. "Then again, that was five years ago." Xion thought aloud, as the boys finally decided to let it go at that.

"I think that's everyone." Xion said, as everyone looked at each other and nodded. **'RINGRINGRINGRING' **"And I think that's the bell... OH CRAP!" Ven cried, as everyone practically scrambled down the ladder, except for himself who leapt out the treehouse window landing safely. This was seen by everyone, but due to the rush, was not questioned as everyone raced to their classes. "Hey! Let's all meet at the school gates afterschool so we can go hang out!" Sora cried, as everyone nodded while running, before racing to their classes. What had seemed like only five minutes had actually been an hour.

**LSS & Roxas: ***both look at each other before turning to KH Cast* ALRIGHT! WHO GOT NAMINÉ TO MUDDLE OUR MEMORIES?!

**KH Cast: **What the-?! O-O *stare at Roxas & LSS* How'd you un-muddle them so quickly?!

**LSS & Roxas: ***smirk* We actually helped each other. When we both fainted, we had little things called DREAMS.

**KH Cast: **O-O... YOU GUYS ACTUALLY HELPED EACH OTHER?!

**LSS & Roxas: ***turn to stare at each other* Huh, guess so. I guess we're friends now.

**KH Cast: **O-o?! AHHHHH! THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING! *all run around panicking and screaming*

**LSS: **Anyway... Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to read and review! A review means a happy author! Flames will be qualified as jealousy! And one more thing! Just need your opinion readers! Should Vanitas be in this story?

**Aqua & Terra: ***skid to a halt and glare at LSS* HECK NO! *aim attacks on LSS*

**LSS: **Hey! Hey! Hey! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Sorry, but I need SOME kind of bad guy in this story! And I DO NOT want a creepy old man as it. *shudders*

**KH Cast: ***think for a while and shudder at the thought of Xehanort* True, but isn't that Selphie and her posse?

**LSS: **Yeah, but I thought, 'hey, why not the female villain have an accomplice or two'.

**Roxas: **As much as I hate his guts, what about Seifer and his lot?

**LSS: ***thinks for a bit* Hey, that actually might work. But I'm still not sure. Readers, keep reading this note! Review your thoughts on this! Who should be the male villain part, Seifer and his lot, The Organization, or Vanitas with some random group that I'll think of somehow. Now then, to celebrate the fact that my story has been viewed over 900 times, SEA SALT ICE-CREAM FIGHT! GIRLS VS BOYS!

**Everyone: ***split to certain sides and begin flinging sea salt ice cream popsicles and melted lumps at each other*

**LSS: **Thanks for reading! Stay a-*gets hit by ice-cream* HEY! WHO THREW THAT WHILE I WAS TALKING?! *looks around and spots a smirking Roxas* YOU! *flings four lumps of melted ice-cream at Roxas*

**Roxas: ***gets whacked in the face by all four*

**LSS: ***dusts hands* As I was saying, thanks for reading! Stay around for the next chapter!

**KH Cast: **Wait a sec, YOU AND ROXAS SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS! YOU BOTH STILL HAVE THE INJURIES FROM YOUR LAST BATTLE!

**LSS: & Roxas: **SCREW INJURIES! LESS TALKING, MORE PLAYING! *throw ice-cream balls at each other at the same time but both get hit in the face*


	8. Chapter 8- The Jerk Of All Jerks

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**LSS: **ARGH! STUPID FREAKING LEECHGRAVE! *growls restarting mission*

**Roxas: **? That 358/2 Days mission? *looks over LSS' shoulder to see game*

**LSS: **Fine, let's see how you go. *hands game to Roxas*

**Roxas: **You're on. *starts playing around with game*

**LSS: **Oh, almost forgot, I got some things for you, Aqua, Ven and Terra. *dashes to bedroom and comes back out handing life-sized Xehanort dummies to the three*

**Aqua, Ven & Terra: **...?

**LSS: **They're like voodoo dolls. Stab and earn a cry of pain or two.

**Aqua: **I know that the darkness is attracted to negative emotions, but screw that! I've been dying to do horrible things to the coot!

**Ven & Terra: **AGREED!

**Aqua, Ven & Terra: ***share smirks and summon keyblades and beat the stuffing out of Xehanort dolls, which don't even have time to make sounds*

**Everyone except Aqua, Ven & Terra who are still beating up the dummies: **O.o"... *make mental notes not to make the three angry*

**LSS: **Anyways... Could-*sees Aqua, Ven & Terra using shotlocks on dummies* O.o" Right. Forget THAT idea. So could Sora & Riku do the disclaimer?

**Sora & Riku: **Sure. LSS does not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Not one bit. If she did, then she would've dragged the real Xehanort here so we could all beat him to a pulp.

**Chapter Eight: **The Jerk Of All Jerks

Finally, the last bell of the day rung at TwiHigh. And while this was happening, two girls and one boy were trying to wake up another boy from his nap.

"C'mon, Roxas! The last bell already went! Class is over! And it's a miracle Mr. Sephiroth didn't give you a detention!" Riku grunted, poking the said boy with a ruler multiple times, all prodding failing to wake up the boy.

"Oh c'mon, Riku! That's not how you wake a person up! Let me and Nami show you!" Xion grinned, turning to Naminé who smirked at her, before both girls walked over to separate sides of his head.

"WAKIE WAKIE ROXY! TIME TO GET UP AND OUT OF SCHOOL!" the two girls screamed into his ears, as he yelped in surprise before flailing his arms around and falling out of his chair, making the two girls giggle as Riku sweatdropped at their method.

"Yeouch. Did you HAVE to try and burst my eardrums?" Roxas groaned, rubbing his now sore back that was his landing pad.

"Yep!" The two girls chirped, as the four of them walked out of class.

As the four of them chatted around about random topics, they finally met up at the school gates with everyone else- and a boy that looked similar to Sora.

"What took you guys so long?" Sora whined with folded arms.

"Your cousin decided to take a nap. We were his alarm clocks!" Naminé and Xion sung, as Roxas shot them a mini glare.

"More like ear drum bursters." Roxas muttered, rubbing one ear, as the boy similar to Sora smirked.

"Beaten by girls, Roxy?" smirked the boy, as Roxas growled at him.

"Shut up, Ita." Roxas snarled back. **(KH Cast: ... Really, 'Ita'? *all turn to stare at LSS* LSS: Shut up. It was the best I could come up with. Roxas: Hmm... Why not Van Van? LSS: *take swords out and uses one to pin Roxas to the wall and other extremely close to Roxas' neck* KH Cast: O.o?! LSS: That's MY nickname, as annoying as it is and one I only allow my closest friends to use. I REFUSE to let that be the nickname for that jerk. Got it? Roxas: Yes...? LSS: Good *takes swords aways* KH Cast: ... So can we call you Van Van? LSS: NO. IT'S STILL AN ANNOYING NAME.)**

Ignoring what Roxas said, 'Ita' turned to Naminé and Xion, so they could clearly see his golden gleaming eyes and black hair in the exact same style as Sora's. "Vanitas." He smirked, as the girls mentally shuddered. They were already getting a bad feeling from the boy.

"Aka, my twin brother." Sora grunted, as he pulled Vanitas back, since Sora could tell that Naminé and Xion were uncomfortable at how close he was. "My pain in the butt of a brother." He muttered quietly.

"Ah, you must be Sora's girlfriend's cousin and friend. Now that I think about it, you and her do look quite similar." Vanitas smirked, folding his arms casually.

"Yep. I'm her cousin Naminé, and Xion is my friend." Naminé explained, pointing to herself and Xion at the introduction points.

"No need to point. I'm not a little kid. Though you may need to do that with the blonde porcupines." Vanitas smirked.

'_Geeze, talk about the jerk of all jerks._' Naminé and Xion thought, as they both mentally glared at him.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" came two different cries, both from the blonde porcupines mentioned, both glaring at Vanitas.

"You think I give a damn, you two?" Vanitas casually asked, playing his Ipod and putting in his ear buds, not even bothering to glance at the two who gritted their teeth.

"Is this guy always so... so..." Xion whispered to Riku, still staring at the two spiky blondes and Vanitas.

"So annoying and a real pain in one's ass? Yes, unfortunately." Riku sighed, as Aqua and Terra finally showed up.

"What's HE of all people doing here?" The blunette and dark brunette growled, glaring at Vanitas.

"I'm coming along with you because I'm supposed to spend more time with my brother." The raven haired boy casually replied, not even bothering to glance at them.

"Well can't you ditch or something?" Terra grunted, still glaring at him.

"I could... But I'd rather annoy all of you." He smirked, golden eyes gleaming with amusement. Sora sighed.

"Oh well. Let's just head to the Clock Tower." Sora sighed, quickly grabbing Kairi's hand and walking off, everyone else in tow and Vanitas walking near the end- with Naminé, Xion, Riku, Roxas and Ven.

"What are you doing back here, Vanitas." Ven grunted, since no one else was around to hear them besides the girls, Riku and Roxas.

"I'm here because I'm here." He sneered in reply, as Ven angrily kicked a pebble.

"I'm sick and tired of your nonsense, Ita. Don't think you're invincible because of what happened." Ven growled back, as Vanitas snorted in response.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Sleepy." He sneered back as Ven glared at him, something that surprised Naminé and Xion, since they hadn't expected him to be like that from his nature.

"Just shut up and buzz off, Ita." Ven growled as he walked up to Aqua and Terra, who in turn glared at Vanitas over their shoulders. Vanitas simply shrugged it off and turned to smirk at Naminé and Xion, catching them eavesdropping. The two girls quickly hurried up to Riku and Roxas, who they didn't know had also been eavesdropping.

"Why is Vanitas like that to Ven?" Naminé whispered to Roxas, confused, as Roxas sighed.

"You aren't supposed to know this, but Vanitas is actually Ventus' twin brother." Roxas whispered back, as Naminé gasped.

"But... why did they say Vanitas is Sora's twin?" Naminé whispered confused, as Roxas sighed.

"When Vanitas and Ventus were little, Vanitas tried to kill Ventus." Roxas grunted, as Naminé's jaw dropped.

"Why would he try to kill Ven?!" She harshly whispered, shocked.

"I don't know. Think of it as Yin and Yang. Vanitas is Yin, the black dark and Ven is Yang, the white light. And Ven was known as the more liked child. So I guess Vanitas was jealous and... yeah." Roxas gently whispered back, as Naminé was still shocked.

"So then... what do you mean by 'tried' to kill Ventus?" Naminé asked confused, seeing as how Vanitas was VERY far behind them.

"Vanitas hit Ventus in the head when they were at a campsite really hard with a frying pan. Ven collapsed from internal bleeding and ended up sleeping for one whole day. Then, when Ven woke up, he could only remember his name and nothing else." Roxas said grimly, as he and Naminé glanced at Ven, who was laughing with Aqua at some joke Terra made.

"It took Ventus at least four years to remember everything, names, places, etc. And it was decided that in case Vanitas would try anything, Vanitas was sent off to different schools and sent to live with Sora, while Ven went with Eraqus, Aqua and Terra's dad." Roxas continued, clenching his fist slightly, remembering the whole memory loss thing. "And Vanitas has never said sorry at all to Ven." Roxas growled.

"Wait, so why do you pretend those things?" Naminé asked, confused.

"As a precaution. We don't want anyone else to find out what happened. But since you're friends with us, and Sora never told you, you might as well know. That and I'M actually Sora's twin." Roxas grunted, kicking a stone on the pavement.

"Oh, wait. YOU'RE SORA'S TWIN?!" Naminé whispered in shock, since Vanitas and Ventus were still nearby.

"Yep. I need to keep up appearances as well. But it means I have to stay with Silver." Roxas jabbed his thumb in Riku's direction, who glared at Roxas in return.

"Not a funny nickname, Roxas." He glared at Roxas, who shrugged.

"Wow... And after all that Ven still wears a smile." Naminé glanced at Ven who was nodding in response to something Aqua said. "He must be really tough."

"Yeah. That's my cousin for ya. Just as goofy as Sora." Roxas grinned, as Ven and Sora turned around to mock glare at Roxas.

"We're not goofy! We're just happy kinds of people!" They chorused, as everyone except Vanitas started laughing at their antics.

Everyone, except Vanitas of course, kept on chatting together before they finally reached the Clock Tower, and all of them went to a shop at the bottom of it.

"Hello all of you!" The kind shop lady smiled at them, as everyone except Vanitas smiled in return. "What would you like today?" the lady asked, as practically everyone (except Vanitas) seemed to all look at the menu, before they all looked back to the lady.

"Sea-salt Ice-cream please!" They all replied at the same time, before turning to each other and laughing, as Vanitas rolled his eyes at them and continued playing on his Ipod.

"Ok. Nine sea-salt ice-creams! Is there anything your friend would like?" The lady smiled, as they all turned to Vanitas.

'_Oh well. Maybe he has a nice side.' _Naminé thought, as she walked up to Vanitas and tapped his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He grumbled, taking out one ear bud and lifting up his head to glare at Naminé right in the eye. Naminé gulped.

"Well, is there anything you would like?" She asked nervously, pointing to the list of food and drinks resting above the counter, since the lady had gone to take out the sea-salt ice-creams

"If I didn't say anything then what do you think? I don't want anything. Now buzz off." He grunted, shoving Naminé away and putting an ear bud back in his ear.

Roxas and Xion quickly caught Naminé, and both glared at Vanitas along with the rest of the group.

"You didn't have to be so rude, Vanitas. She was just asking you if you'd like anything." Aqua scolded, still glaring at the boy.

"So I was rude. Sue me." He bluntly replied, as he looked through apps and songs on his Ipod, as Aqua growled at his rudeness.

"Vanitas, if you're gonna be rude and not do anything besides listen to your Ipod, why don't you just go home." Sora suggested, trying to make sure there would be no arguments, but also wanting for him and his friends to have a good time.

Vanitas shrugged. "Fine by me. Later little kiddies." He calmly said, as he walked away, leaving an angry Ventus and Roxas about to pounce on him, only for them to be held back by Aqua, Terra, Riku and Sora.

"Don't. He's not worth it." Terra said, as the lady finally came back with their ice-creams.

"Here are your ice-creams!" She smiled, as everyone thanked her and took their ice-creams, before reaching into their bags for their wallets. Seeing this, the lady shook her head. "It's on the house for all of you." She smiled, as everyone thanked her once again, before smiling and waving goodbye and walking over to a staircase.

"Are you ok, Naminé?" Xion asked, as they climbed the steps quickly to make sure their ice-creams didn't melt.

"Yeah, I was just a bit startled, that's all." The blonde girl smiled in response. "Oh! I forgot to ask Sora something!" She mumbled before rushing up quickly and tapping Sora on the shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Naminé?" Sora asked the blonde girl who only smiled in response.

"Nope! All good! I just need to ask you something." Naminé smiled again.

"Go ahead." The spiky haired brunette nodded.

"Is it ok if I kick Vanitas tomorrow?" The blonde girl asked, making everyone turn their heads to her. "What? Is it wrong for a girl to ask if she can kick someone or not?" Naminé shrugged, before everyone burst out laughing at her request.

"Do you want to kick Vanitas for shoving you?" Everyone laughed, as Naminé nodded her head in response.

"Yep! I think it's reasonable!" Naminé cried enthusiastically, as everyone laughed again, reaching the top of the clock tower.

"Go ahead! It would be great for you to do that!" Everyone cheered in response, as Naminé giggled and nodded her head, before everyone once again burst out laughing, before sitting down on the outside of the clock tower and beginning to eat their ice-creams.

As they all ate their ice-creams, they chatted and laughed lots, while Kairi and Sora stole bites from the other's ice-cream and everyone laughed whenever they did this. And they all watched the sunset together, before they finally separated to go to their homes and sleep.

**LSS: **Finally completed this! And I know how I asked for who the villains should be in this story, BUT EVERYONE SAID DIFFERENT THINGS IT WAS CONFUSING! DX And to **terrasnort**, I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to have a young Xehanort in this story... I mean that guy gives me the creeps no matter what form, no offense though for when he possessed you Terra.

**LSS: **Err... Right... Anyways, what was I going to say again... oh yeah! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR MAKING YOU WASTE YOUR TIME PICKING! FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DID PICK! *holds up swords in an 'x' formation as a shield*

**Vanitas: **So why am I here again?

**Everyone except Vanitas: **WHEN IN THE NAME OF KINGDOM HEARTS DID YOU SHOW UP?!

**Vanitas: **When I showed up.

**LSS: ***growls* Aqua, could you please..?

**Aqua: ***traps Vanitas in a barrier*

**Everyone except Vanitas: ***walk to a separate room where Ven and Terra are eating sea-salt ice-cream*

**LSS: **Hey, could the BBS Trio please say the final words?

**Aqua: **Ok. Thank you for reading this chapter!

**Ven: **Sure! Please review! Seriously, please review. It makes everyone happy! Well, except Vanitas over there. *jabs thumb in direction of where Vanitas is polishing keyblade in barrier*

**Terra: **Flames will be counted as comments of jealousy, or illusions of Xehanort which we will happily destroy.

**Ven: **Umm, LSS? I was just wondering if you could spar with me!

**Everyone except LSS, Aqua, Terra & Vanitas: **ARE YOU CRAZY?! Do you remember what you saw when you walked in? A bandaged LSS & Roxas?

**Ven: **Yeah? What was wrong with that?

**Xion, Naminé & Kairi: **That was the result of a two hour battle between LSS wielding two swords and Roxas wielding two keyblades.

**Ven: **... Oh. But it still means a challenge! *dashes over to one end of open area*

**LSS: ***walks over to other end before remembering* Shoot! Forgot to grab my- *swords are summoned into hands* -oh. Nevermind.

**Aqua: ***walks to halfway mark of battle area* Alright! Begin! *throws hand down*

**Everyone except LSS & Ven: ***are sitting in chairs eating popcorn and watching battle-even Vanitas* Well, this battle should be interesting. See you around, readers!

**LSS & Ven:** *just keep trading blows*

**Everyone except LSS, Ven, Roxas & Vanitas: **Wow, Ven's doing better that Roxas. Guess that means originals are better.

**Roxas: **Hey! That's not true! I was... just... going easy on LSS 'cause she's a girl. After Ven, I'm having a rematch with her!


	9. Chapter 9- Bad Luck For The Boys

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**LSS: ***is stuck sitting up with bandages wrapped around back and arms but is on the Internet with a laptop*

**Ven: ***has an ice pack and bandages on chin with arms, stomach and back bandaged*

**LSS: **Sorry Ven.

**Xion: **But even you got more damage in your battle with Roxas, LSS. And that was your first time.

**LSS: **Hey, besides Sora and Riku, I'M the only one here who's battled Roxas while he had two keyblades. And that was my first battle with a keyblade wielder.

**Vanitas: **Wow, you two got owned by a girl who had never battled before. That's just sad.

**Ven & Roxas: **SHUT UP ITA!

**LSS: ***bursts out laughing after reading something online*

**Roxas: **What's so funny? *looks over LSS, reads the same thing and also bursts out laughing* Shall we quote it?

**LSS: **Ok. You know who to be.

**Roxas: ***says in imitation of Sora's voice* Hey Riku! You wanna hear a poem?

**LSS: ***says in imitation of Riku's voice* Sure Sora.. Let's hear it.

**Roxas: ***Sora imitation* Beans, Beans the musical fruit... The more you eat, the more you toot. Beans, beans they're good for your heart... The more you eat, the more you fart. The more you fart, the better you feel... So let's have beans for every , beans, they give you gas... In your mouth and out your...

**LSS: ***in angry imitation of Riku* THAT'S ENOUGH!

**Everyone except Riku: ***burst out laughing & rolling around on the floor*

**Riku: **WHY YOU-! *snarls and pounces on Roxas and LSS*

**LSS & Roxas: **Oh shit. *summons weapons & get into fighting stances*

**Riku: ***summons Way to Dawn and starts battling Roxas & LSS at the same time*

**Ven: **Well since LSS is busy and beat me in the spar, I'll do the disclaimer. LSS does not own any part of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, except for a necklace imitation of Sora's one which she bought at a Japanese festival.

**Ven: ***quickly dashes over to laptop that still has fan comic of the script up on it and bursts out laughing* And she doesn't own the comic which she got the poem/script from. All rights go to **LordCavendish **on Deviantart.

**Chapter Ten: Bad Luck For The Boys**

Since the next day was a Saturday, everyone decided had decided to meet at Light Lake. **(Everyone that isn't battling: ... Why didn't you say that last chapter? LSS: 'Cause *flings one sword slashing Riku in the back* I *dashes up kneeing Riku in the stomach* forgot *slashes Riku's stomach as well* KH Battle Watchers: ...Oh.) **Although some people were VERY late. At the moment, 10am, only the girls were at the park. Xion in a black tank top and silver helmet, with black jeans and rollerblades along with a bag filled with her essentials and a pair of black sneakers, Aqua in a dark blue tank top with grey shorts and silver sneakers with a pouch tied to her waist with her basic essentials, Kairi in a pink and white tank top with a pinkish redish jacket, pink shorts and pale purple sneakers her essentials in a small pale purple bag strapped to her waist, while Naminé was just wearing a blue helmet and t-shirt with a pale yellow star on the front, denim knee-length shorts and blue rollerblades, carrying a bag with her essentials and a pair of blue sandals in them. **(Kairi: Why couldn't Naminé and I wear our KH2 outfits? LSS: Ask *dodges a dark fira from Riku* later *uses swords to leap up and flings one into Riku, knocking him over* Roxas: Thanks! *quickly dashes up and slashes Riku up a bit before dashing way when he wakes up*)**

"Wait, Aqua, you said that Master Eraqus was you and Terra's dad, right?" Xion tapped Aqua on the shoulder and asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Aqua smiled back.

"It's just... you and Terra don't really look like him..." Xion said, still a bit confused about it.

"Oh! Nah, he's like a father to us, but he's more of like a teacher. He's friends with our parents, and they have to work in different worlds. So we stay here with him." Aqua explained.

"Oh." Kairi, Naminé and Xion said, understanding.

"Then shouldn't Terra and Ven have come with you?" Naminé asked, confused.

"Yeah, but those two snore and sleep like logs. They do, however have a little surprise from me." Aqua smirked, as the other girls looked at her confused.

~At Aqua, Terra, Ven & Eraqus' House...~

The two mentioned boys finally woke up, and when they saw the time on their clocks, their hands met their faces.

"Shoot! I'm late!" The two muttered to themselves from their separate rooms, quickly getting changed when they opened their doors-and water along with a bucket came crashing down on them.

"ARGH!" two yelps came out, as Eraqus read the newspaper, shaking his head.

"Well Aqua DID try waking them up." He muttered to himself, still reading the newspaper.

The wet blonde and drenched dark brunette saw each other from their rooms right across the hallway from each other.

"Aqua." They growled, before quickly slamming their doors, and getting changed again. They met up in the hallway before both noticed a note sticking out of the other's hair.

"You got something in your hair." They said to each other, before both pulled their hands through their hair and taking out the notes, opening them. Here is what they said:

_Dear Ven/Terra,_

_I tried waking you up ten times you sleepy head! You and Terra/Ven sleep and snore like logs! I'm surprised you aren't blood related! This is what you get for playing video games 'til one in the morning!_

_Love, your best friend Aqua ;)_

The two boys stared at their notes for a while before, scrunching them up and tossing them into their trash bins in their rooms, before Ven grabbed his skateboard and helmet, and raced out the door with Terra to the park. **(Aqua: Their BBS outfits? LSS: Yep, except no armour parts, Ven's shoes are just green and grey skater shoes, no emblem or straps and Terra has a plan black sleeveless glove on his left hand. *is running around in circles around Riku while flinging swords***

~At Riku's House With Roxas...~

Riku had already woken up and was dressed, ready to go-all he had to do was wake up Roxas. **(Riku: The KH2 outfit? *swipes at LSS with Way to Dawn* LSS: Yep. *gets knocked back by Way to Dawn* Grr... *gets up again and leaps up*)**

"God, sleeping like a log must run in his family." Riku muttered, still prodding a snoring Roxas with a long ruler.

Riku sighed. "Guess it's time for plan b." He dashed out of the messy room and returned with a VERY hot towel. Riku slammed the hot towel onto Roxas' forehead, making him yelp in shock, jolting upright, before flinging the hot towel back into Riku's hands.

"DAMN IT RIKU! THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!" Roxas growled, stretching and reaching for his water bottle in his bag.

"Well sorry, but I tried shaking you awake a hundred times and that failed miserably. You and Sora sleep like logs." Riku grunted, quickly dropping the towel into a bucket he'd brought full of cold water.

"Well next time just make a loud noise in my ear! I actually preferred the Xion and Naminé alarm clocks over that cursed hot towel!" Roxas snapped, getting up after placing the cool water bottle to his forehead.

"Well get dressed quickly, we were supposed to meet the others at the park half an hour ago." Riku waltzed out the door, as Roxas checking his alarm clock.

"Shit!" He growled, so it wouldn't be heard by Riku's parents, as he quickly got changed and dashed out the door on his skateboard, Riku running close behind him. **(Roxas: My casual KH2 outfit? *is also running around Riku flinging keyblades* LSS: Well definitely not your cloak that's for sure. *quickly dashes up to Riku, slapping twice and slashing twice before leaping away*)**

~At Sora's House With Vanitas...~

Vanitas was having a debate with himself. Should he make Sora so late his friends would be annoyed with him and not speak to him for a while, meaning he himself would have to put up with Sora for the whole period of silence, or should he wake up Sora so he'd go with his friends and mean Vanitas wouldn't be bothered at all. Vanitas weighed the chances, before realising Sora's friends would probably blame Vanitas anyway and going with the second option.

'_But I can still mess with him.' _Vanitas thought with a smirk, quickly grabbing a black marker and walking into Sora's room. Using the marker, Vanitas drew a moustache, goatee, glasses, scars and the words 'Kick me' on his forehead, before hiding the marker in his pocket, grabbing a pillow from the couch in the living room, and slapping Sora in the face with it.

"GAH! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU VANITAS?!" Sora yelled, quickly getting up off the floor he was slapped onto.

"You're late for your meeting with your friends by half an hour." Vanitas simply stated, before waltzing out of Sora's room, leaving Sora to mutter curses to himself and get changed quickly, not noticing the marking on his face. He quickly dashed out the door, leaving Vanitas to smirk at his work.

~Back To The Girls At Light Lake...~

The girls were just sitting around talking about girl things **(All KH Girls: *turn to stare at LSS* YOU are a girl, right LSS? LSS: Yeah, but I only read and draw, so I have no idea about what girls talk about. My mum had to show me what a tank top was. ^^" KH Girls: ... Weird. Even tomboys understand that stuff. LSS: Cut me some slack. To me, fashion is the least important thing in all the worlds. KH Girls: *gasp* OH IT'S ON! *all prepare for battle* LSS: Oh shit. Roxas, can you take Riku alone? Roxas: Sure. *shoots aerora at Riku* LSS: Thanks *starts running from the KH Girls*) **when, they met the site known as the boys. Terra and Ven still had their hair drenched, so it was sticking to their heads and faces. Roxas had a huge red line right across his forehead, Sora had glasses, a moustache, a goatee, scars and the word 'Kick Me' written on his forehead, and Riku was the only normal looking person of the bunch.

"AQUA." Terra and Ven growled at the blunette who smiled innocently.

"I see you got my present! Hope you enjoyed it!" Aqua smiled, as the other girls giggled seeing what Aqua was talking about.

"NOT COOL. WE WERE DRESSED READY TO GO WHEN YOUR STUPID 'PRESENT' MADE US ALL WET. WE HAD TO CHANGE A SECOND TIME BECAUSE OF YOU!" The two boys cried, using their fingers for quotation marks at the word 'present'.

"Well you already came an hour late like the others." The girls chorused.

"Hey! It was Roxas' stupid fault we were late!" Riku cried, as Roxas glared at him.

"Who the heck throws a hot towel on someone's face to wake them up?!" he cried, glaring at Riku.

"A person who has tried and failed at the more 'gentle' methods of waking another up!" Riku shot back glaring at Roxas also. You could almost see sparks fly between the boys.

"Well that explains why you have a red mark across your forehead." Naminé thought aloud, as Roxas turned to her confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about-ARGH! RIKU YOU ARE DEAD!" Roxas growled, as Kairi showed him his reflection in a mini mirror she brought, while everyone else snickered.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Roxas. It'll fade." Riku grunted back. "In a few days." He muttered to himself under his breath.

"And what happened to you, Sora?" Kairi asked, turning to face her boyfriend.

"Sorry I'm late. My alarm was busted and Vanitas didn't wake me up for a long time on purpose." Sora explained, as he sat down on a bench along with the other boys, tired from running the whole way.

"Oh, that reminds me." Roxas said, before kicking Sora in his shin.

"OW! What was that for-OW! What the heck Rik-GAH! Seriously Ven?! You too-YEOUCH! DAMNIT WHAT WAS ALL THAT FOR?!" Sora groaned, clutching his very sore shin, while the other boys shared looks with each other before turning back to him, and shrugging.

"We were supposed to." They said calmly in sync, as the girls all rolled their eyes.

"You said Vanitas woke you up, right?" Ven asked, as Sora nodded in response, still clutching his shin.

"Yeah, why do you-OH CRAP! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Sora growled, after seeing his reflection in Kairi's mini mirror and noticing the words 'Kick Me' written proudly on his forehead.

"Hang on. I'm gonna go wash my face up quickly." Sora jogged over to the nearby shopping centre, as others sighed.

"Wow. It seems like Bad Luck For Boys Day." The girls all thought aloud, as all the boys mock glared at them.

"Hahaha. Very funny." They all grunted sarcastically, as the girls laughed at them, before Sora finally came back.

"Ok! Since it's already about midday, how about we get lunch?" Sora suggested, as the girls giggled at him a bit, while the boys chuckled.

"Sora, on your forehead, it looks like it says 'lick Me'" Kairi giggled, before everyone else started laughing, while Sora blushed crimson.

"Oh. Thanks for the warning, Kairi." Sora sighed, as he quickly went to a drinking fountain and washed the last of Vanitas' graffiti off.

"So where should we go for lunch?" Ven and Terra asked, as everyone turned to stare at them.

"What? Haven't eaten anything." The two shrugged as Aqua rolled her eyes.

"Last time I checked you were eating chips at 1am." Aqua sighed, before taking out two protein bars from her pouch and tossing them to the two boys.

"Hey. If it wasn't for your water gift then we could've grabbed something on the way out of the house." The two boys muttered as they ate the protein bars.

"Your problem. Not mine." Aqua simply said, as everyone shook their heads.

"We could go to the skate park." Roxas and Ven suggested together, as everyone shared looks and shrugged.

"We can hire and buy food at least." They all chorused before setting off for the skate park, Ven and Roxas racing each other while Xion and Naminé raced each other.

**LSS: ***crashes into the room panting before plopping down on the couch*

**Roxas & ****Riku**: *are lying on couches healing themselves*

**KH Boys:** Where are the girls?

**LSS: **I think *pant* I lost them *pant* in David Jones. *pants and grabs water bottle from the fridge and drinking about half of it. Quickly heals up wounds with cure*

***Sounds of female voices come from outside***

**LSS: **Shit. *quickly goes into own bedroom and comes out in a disguise*

**KH Boys: **AH! CREEP!

'**Creep': **Relax guys it's me. *takes cap off to reveal hair showing is LSS*

**LSS: ***hides hair in cap again and sits on couch next to Roxas after shoving Roxas upright. Makes sure cap covers face and in time as KH girls walk in with shopping bags*

**KH Girls: **Hi guys! Have you seen LSS? And who's the new guy? *point to LSS with hat down*

**LSS: **I'm... Kitsune. Kitsune Suta.

**KH Girls: **Oh. If you see a girl with dark brown hair, almost like dark chocolate colour, reaching about her shoulders with really dark brown eyes called LSS, Van Van, Ness, Nessa, Sa, Sasa or LunaSunStar and about as tall as Xion here *point to Xion* could you take her to us?

'**Kitsune Suta': **Um, sure...

**KH Girls: **Great! Now then, we might as well do the final words with the boys!

**Sora & Kairi: **Thank you for reading this chapter!

**Roxas & Naminé: **Please review! It would mean a lot!

**Riku & Xion: **Flames will be turned into illusions of Xehanort which we will destroy, except for Ita over there *both point to Vanitas in shadowed corner*

**Aqua, Terra & Ven: **Please stay around for the next chapter!

**KH Girls: **Right! We're gonna go back to David Jones! *walk away*

**KH Boys: **... *wait till the girls are gone before turning to LSS/Kitsune Suta* Really? 'Fox Star'?

**LSS: ***takes off cap and growls* Shut up. You try thinking of a new name right on the spot.


	10. Chapter 10-A Fun Day With Friends

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**LSS: **Alright! I thought I'd let you readers know that I will answer questions about this story if they come in reviews during the author notes! To **terrasnort**, I don't really have a vendetta against Roxas-

**Roxas: ***snorts* yeah right.

**LSS: ***glares at Roxas out of corner of eye but continues*- I have more of a rivalry with him. It's just sometimes he seems almost as bad as Vanitas and so I do my own unique form of punishment. Now, to **terranort** (are you the same person as terrasnort or something?), I'm not sure with characters for BBS couplings. For starters, if I make it Venqua Terra would kill if I made it Terqua, I think Ven might kill me for what you said about me being so mean to the boys... I guess it's from past experiences.

**KH Boys: **What's THAT supposed to mean?

**LSS: **Well, for some reason, I'm always teased by the boys and one shoved me into a wall at a McDonalds on our graduation day just because I hid his water bottle. And that's only primary school. -_-"

**KH Boys: **... Oh.

**LSS: **Ok. Could Naminé and Roxas do the disclaimer?

**Roxas & Naminé: **Sure! LSS does not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If she did, then do you think she'd really be writing this story?

**LSS: **Actually I would. ⌐_⌐" But on with the story!

**Chapter Eleven: A Fun Day With Friends**

Everyone had finally reached the skate park, where they bought hotdogs from a vendor and sat down under a tall oak tree in the shade, eating and chatting. Ven and Terra had decided to sit out in the sun so their hair would dry up faster, along with Sora who hadn't bothered drying his face after washing off Vanitas' graffiti. However, the boys decided to see who could eat their hotdog the fastest, making Sora choke slightly on his from eating TOO fast and Riku having to hit him on the back so hard that Sora fall forward and spit out a piece of his hotdog. But they were sitting at the top of a mini hill, so Sora went tumbling down the hill, making everyone laugh as Kairi chased after him.

Once they had finished their hot dogs, and Ven and Roxas had decided to call it a draw after both finished their hotdogs at the same time, they walked up to a little shop near the skate park area to hire their gear.

Aqua had decided to grab a pair of silver and blue rollerblades along with a blue helmet that almost blended in with her hair, while Kairi had grabbed some pale purple and white rollerblades with a lavender helmet and Xion and Naminé were still wearing their gear. Sora had grabbed a black skateboard with white markings all over it **(Sora: My KH2 skateboard :D)**, along with a black and neon blue helmet, while Riku had grabbed a black skateboard with white swirls all over it with a white and black helmet, Terra had grabbed an amber skate board with gold and orange stars on it, along with a gold and orange coloured helmet, while Roxas stuck with his white skateboard that seemed to have mini wings pop out on the sides and black symbols around it, forming what almost looked like a winged skeleton **(Roxas: My skateboard from KH2.)**, and finally, Ven keeping his green and blue skateboard, where the green parts seems to fan out at the end and had a picture of a yellow prism at the front of the board **(Ven: She means my glider from the BBS ride racers at Disney Town, only in regular skateboard size and with wheels at the bottom.)**.

Once everyone was happy with their rentals, they paid for them and headed back out of the shop to the skate park. The skate park had two sections, one for tricks and another for races. It was designed for skateboards, bikes, scooters and even roller skates and rollerblades. They decided to head to the trick section first, since the boys wanted to have a contest with who can do the best tricks. Naturally, they decided that youngest should go first, which turned out to be Roxas.

"Still can't believe he beat me by three minutes." Roxas muttered to himself under his breath, when they had decided youngest goes first. "But at least I get to go first." He sighed, as he walked up to the top of one area, before skating down and around. At one point, he skid down a railing set up and jumped up, making his skateboard spin twice, before landing back on it perfectly and leaping over a set of stairs with his skateboard, before he skated back to the others, skidded to a stop and kicked up his skateboard. "How was that?" He asked, not even panting or anything, making the girls realise he'd done it before, as they shared looks.

"It was really cool." They chorused, smiling, as Roxas grinned in response, before plopping down with his skateboard in his lap.

"Your turn, Sora." He grinned to his brother, who nodded and dashed over to the same starting point as Roxas. Sora started off, although his tricks were a bit more simple. He simply skated around the whole trick area, going down railings and nearly going to the top of ramps, before coming back down again. Sora finally finished his simple round, before skating back to the girls and kicking up his board like Roxas. "How was that?" He asked, as he sat down next to Roxas, as the girls all looked at each other, having a mental talk, before turning back to Sora. "It was nice, but Roxas' seemed to be more impressive." Aqua, Xion and Naminé said, since Kairi didn't want to hurt his feelings, while Sora only sighed in response. "Aww! Oh well, looks like Roxas is winning." The brunette sighed, as Roxas only grinned with enthusiasm, before Ven grabbed his skateboard and walked up to the same ramp.

"Oh no, now we're all gonna lose." The boys mock sighed, as Ven grinned and the girls laughed, before Aqua turned to the girls and explained. "Ven's been skateboarding since he was six, and he's even won prizes in contests." Aqua smiled, as the girls' eyes widened in surprise. Just as the girls were about to ask for more, Ven set off.

He basically skated down the ramp, leaping up off his skateboard letting it spin four times, before landing perfectly and skating up a higher ramp, where he basically flipped in the air with his skateboard twice, before spinning in a landing with his board and skating on a railing and over some stairs. He finally skated back to the others, before spinning twice and kicking up his skateboard.

"How'd I go?" Ven seemed to be bouncing around enthusiastically, waiting for his results, as the other boys sighed and rested their faces in their hands, knowing the competition was over.

"That was awesome!" All the girls chorused, as Ven cheered, knowing for sure he had won the competition.

"Well, looks like Ven's definitely the winner. But in that case, I think I'll race Riku." Terra said, as Riku nodded in agreement.

"Ok, then let's head over to the race area!" Ven cheered, before setting off to the race area on his skateboard, the others close behind him. Unfortunately on the way, Naminé ran into a little problem...

"Ah!" Naminé cried, as she accidently bumped into a guy on the way. "I'm so sorry!" Naminé cried, quickly pushing herself up, before being shoved down again by the guy.

"Watch where you're going! You just ruined my shirt!" cried the guy, as the others skated back over to Naminé.

"Hey, are you ok Na-oh. Hi Seifer." Roxas grunted, as he helped up Naminé while glaring at the boy.

"Roxas. You're hanging out with your wimps again?" the boy snickered as the other boys glared at Seifer with Roxas.

"These are my friends, not wimps. Now back off." Roxas growled, as he gently pushed Naminé behind him. Seifer snorted.

"Your little girlfriend crashed into me." He snickered as he turned to Naminé, who only hid behind Roxas more. Roxas clenched his fists.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my friend. And she only bumped into you by accident. She even said sorry." He snarled, as Sora, Riku, Terra and Ven moved in front of the girls to glare at Seifer.

"Pfft. Sorry or not, she still has to pay for ruining my shirt." Seifer snickered back, as a red eyed girl and tall boy stood up next to him.

"She didn't ruin your shirt, it doesn't even have a mark." Roxas pointed out bluntly. "Fuu. Rai." Roxas nodded to the girl and boy, both nodding in response.

"Well she still touched my shirt. And she should know not to mess with the Disciplinary Committee." Seifer folded his arms, as Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You aren't even from around here, Seifer. You're pretty much new here. You only had that title back in Destiny Islands. And even then it wasn't really well known." Roxas said casually, as Seifer growled.

"You take that back, y'know?" the taller boy known as Rai said. "No one disrespects the Destiny Islands Disciplinary Committee."

"Well you aren't in Destiny Islands anymore. This is Twilight Town in case you haven't noticed. And we don't need a disciplinary committee." Sora grunted back, as Seifer turned to glare at him.

"Shut up, wimp." He growled at Sora, who only poked his tongue back out at him, making the girls giggle quietly. "You wanna fight, pip squeaks?" Seifer growled, as the Riku, Roxas, Sora, Terra and Ven turned to each other and sharing looks, before turning back to Seifer.

"Nah, we don't want to waste our time and energy." They all said in sync, before turning their backs on Seifer and his crew, and skating off with the girls, leaving behind a fuming Seifer.

Once they were a good distance away, the girls all turned to Roxas. "Who was that jerk? He seems like a copy of Vanitas." They all said at the same time, while Roxas sighed.

"That's Seifer, a guy from my old world, Destiny Islands. But why he's here is beyond me. He's the Vanitas of Destiny Islands and leader of the 'disciplinary committee'. He bosses around everyone to make things the way he likes, which gets on my nerves, along with Hayner's, Olette's and Pence's, my friends from Destiny Islands. But the main reason we have bad tension is because I beat him in our Struggle tournament two years in a row, before I left to come here." Roxas explained with a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Well we shouldn't let him ruin today. Today's a fun day for the nine of us!" Naminé cheered, as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You know what? You're right Naminé! I won't let that annoying jerk with a stuck up attitude ruin today!" Roxas agreed enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit! So race you all to the race area!" Naminé cried, before jetting off to the area, with her laughing friends in tow behind her.

Naminé still came third, Ven coming in first and Roxas in second, but they all agreed to finally settle it after a few races. They decided to have the boys race first, since they thought the girls should rest up. Hearing this, the girls thought of this as the boys calling them weak, and each girl punched each boy in the arm playfully, before the boys laughed and skated over to the starting parts of the track.

The track surrounded a oval shaped area of grass, with starting and finishing positions painted on so every racer would race the same distance. Each of the boys lined up in separate lanes, while Aqua and Kairi sat at a mini watch tower at the starting line and Naminé and Xion sat at another small watch tower at the finishing line.

"Alright!" Aqua cried, as the boys set one foot on their skateboards and the other on the ground.

"Ready!" Kairi cried, as the boys crouched slightly.

"Set!" Aqua called out, as the boys leaned forward a bit, still slightly crouched.

"GO!" the bluenette and red haired girl yelled, as the boys took off. Ven and Roxas were both neck and neck, while Sora was in second with Riku close behind and Terra tailing behind Riku. Near the end when they were close to the finish line, Roxas and Ven turned to each other.

"I'M GONNA WIN!" they both shouted to the other, before setting off faster for the finish line, Naminé and Xion watching intently, before they crossed the line, Sora coming around just a little bit after with Riku a second behind him, and Terra casually riding his board, crossing the line last. Once they had crossed the line, Ven and Roxas both dashed up to Naminé and Xion.

"WHO WON?!" they both cried out loudly, making everyone else except Naminé and Xion laugh at their eagerness. Naminé and Xion both turned to each other, before turning back to the two anxious blondes. "Both of you." The girls answered simply, making everyone else except the blonde boys laugh, as the girls simply skated over to the start line, while the blonde boys were gaping at the result.

"A tie?" the blondes groaned, before turning to each other and shaking hands, before both leaped into the watch tower, while Riku and Sora had leapt into the other tower and Terra had seemed to disappear.

"Alright girls!" Sora and Riku cried, as the girls all smiled at each other from their lanes.

"On your marks!" Sora cried, as the girls leaned forward.

"Get set!" Riku called out, as the girls stayed in their positions.

"GO!" The boys cried out in sync, as the girls took off.

Naminé and Xion had taken the lead, since they had been rollerblading together for a longer time, while Kairi and Aqua hadn't done so much. Near the end, Naminé and Xion were neck and neck, before both turned to each other and smiled, taking off for the finishing line. When they crossed, the blonde boys turned to each other to make sure they'd seen the same thing, while Kairi came after neck and neck with Aqua.

"Did you see them draw as well..?" Ven asked Roxas, who nodded in response, before both boys turned to the girls.

"Hey! Naminé! Xion! You both-"the blonde boys started.

"Tied. We know." The girls simply smiled, while the boys stared at them confused.

"Huh? How did you know?" the boys asked in sync, confused, while the girls giggled.

"Because we aren't competitive like you two." The girls giggled, before everyone else except the blonde boys laughed.

"Hey! Everyone! Come over here!"Came a voice, which everyone turned to. Terra was on his skateboard riding to them, carrying a blue box that seemed to have some writing on it, but since Terra was quite a bit away, none of them could read it. Everyone simply skated over to the dark brunette with the blue box, which was quickly opened.

"While you were all racing, I thought you all would like a snack." He smirked, taking out wrapped sea-salt ice-cream sticks and handing them to everyone, making them cheer as they took the cool treats.

Ven quickly told Terra of the result of the girls' race, while they were all eating ice-cream, and once again, Sora and Kairi stole bites from each other's ice-creams making everyone laugh. Just then, Naminé noticed the time from the clock tower.

"Hey guys! Let's go to the clock tower! If we get there fast enough, we can watch the sunset!" Naminé cried, as everyone nodded in agreement and setting off, after Terra, Riku, Sora, Aqua and Kairi had returned the gear they rented of course.

Naminé, Xion and Roxas excitedly dashed for the clock tower, while everyone else chased after them. On the way, they bought some chicken, chips and soft drink from a fast food shop so they'd have something to eat. Once they arrived, Naminé and Xion quickly switched their rollerblades for the sandals and sneakers they packed, before dashing up the stairs for the clock tower to catch up to the others, since they had taken a while to substitute the rollerblades for footwear more suited for stairs. Once they reached the top, they found the others waiting for them, before they plopped down and took out the still warm chicken, along with the others, and started eating.

Naminé was right, they had just made it in time to see the start of the sunset all the way to the end, whilst eating chicken and chips and chatting, finishing off the food right as the sun set. However, the light from the sunset lingered, leaving enough light for them to clean up, plop the rubbish in a bin and walk home. Since everyone lived in the same direction, they all walked (with the exception of Naminé, Xion, Ven & Roxas) back to their homes, splitting up one by one until it was only Naminé, Kairi, Xion, Roxas, Riku and Sora left. They chatted around here and there, before something else popped up.

A filthy man wearing a black beanie with eye holes cut in popped out of a bush, wearing ragged clothing.

"RAWR! GIMME YOUR MONEY NOW OR ELSE!" the man cried, waving around a crowbar, as the girls screamed in surprise and the boys moved in front of them.

"No." The boys said sternly, standing in front of the girls, as they glared at the man.

"RAWR! THEN YOU SHALL GIVE IT TO ME THE HARD WAY!" The man bellowed, before running up to them waving his crowbar madly. The boys all shared quick looks, before each grabbed a girl and sidestepped out of the man's way, making him tumble down onto the ground. He then spun around, grabbing the girls' wrists, making the boys growl and get into fighting stances, while the girls struggled. But just as the boys were about to pounce...

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" cried the girls, making the man stare at them for a while, before bursting out laughing. The boys sweatdropped, while the girls seemed to become angrier.

"BWAHAHA! YOU?! YOU PUNY WITTLE GIRLS?! YEAH RIGHT! FAT CH-OMF!" the guy moaned, as he was simultaneously kicked right between the legs by three furious girls, although suffering worse from Naminé and Xion since they were wearing rollerblades-hard tipped rollerblades.

"The nerve of that guy!" the girls growled together, as they stepped back letting the moaning man fall to his knees and curl into a ball, while the boys simply gaped at the girls.

'_Note to self: Do NOT piss off the girls._' The boys thought, as they regained composure. "Wow... Just... Wow." The boys muttered, as they watched the girls take deep breaths and clench their fists as they calmed down.

"Let's just get home before we have to deal with another jerk like that." The girls mumbled, as they continued in the direction of Kairi and Naminé's home, before the boys soon chased after the girls.

They finally made it to Kairi and Naminé's home with no more incidents, before the girls smiled and hugged the boys as a thank you, making the boys blush, before the boys quickly said sorry for not protecting them. The girls laughed at this and told the boys not to worry, before smiling at them once again and going into the home. The boys shared looks, before standing outside the mansion for another minute to make sure the girls got inside safely, and heading back to their homes.

~Back With The Ragged Man...~

The ragged man groaned, uncurling himself and taking off the beanie, now clearly showing golden gleaming eyes and a bush of spiky black hair.

"Damn those girls... Can't take a joke." Muttered Vanitas, as he stood up and stretched slightly, before taking his red and black skull and cross bones patterned skate board out of the bush. He quickly hopped on and skated down a few alley ways as a short cut, before quickly arriving at the house he was staying at with Sora. He groaned slightly, still feeling the pain from the kicks, and hobbled inside, quickly getting to his room and plopping on the bed, right as Sora came in. He quickly hid the black beanie and ragged clothes under his mattress, before changing into a red t-shirt and black p-j pants, and throwing himself on the bed, where he just lay down.

~With The Boys...~

The boys were on their way to their homes, which were actually next door to each other.

"Hey, Sora, when you get home, can you check if Vanitas is still there?" Roxas turned to the brunette, who gave him a confused look but nodded all the same.

"Sure, but why?" the spiky brunette asked, casually folding his arms behind his head.

"Nothing, it's just, I got the same feeling I get from around Vanitas, awkward, when we were around that weird guy who attacked us." Roxas said, pushing his hands into his pockets, while Riku turned to the blonde.

"Really? I got the same." Riku said, folding his arms, while the other two boys turned to him.

"Seriously?" They asked at the same time, before they stopped in front of Sora's house.

"Oh well. I'll check like you said, Roxas. Although I have a feeling you're right." Sora frowned, before shrugging and unlocking his front door, before walking inside and shutting the door. The platinum head and blonde simply waved good bye to the brunette, before they both went to the house next door and walked inside, shutting the door also.

Sora quickly peeped into Vanitas' room, only to find the boy asleep, before the brunette frowned and shrugged, heading to his room and plopping onto his bed asleep, not even bothering to get changed.

Riku simply plopped onto his bed like Sora, not bothering to get changed and just lay on the bed.

Roxas had arrived at his room, but unlike Sora or Riku, he decided to change into a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and black p-j shorts **(KH Cast: Why did you say Roxas got changed but Sora and Riku didn't? LSS: 'Cause I didn't know what Sora and Riku wore when they go to sleep, since the game never showed that.) **He plopped onto his bed, but just lay there.

~With The Girls...~

The girls had just gotten changed, Naminé wearing a white tank top with white sweat-pants, while Kairi wore a pink and white t-shirt with a pair of pink p-j shorts, and Xion wearing a black sleeveless hoodie and black p-j shorts. But they decided to have a midnight snack, since Kairi's parents were out of town for a while.

"Hey, is it just me or did that weird guy seem familiar." Naminé asked, as she sipped some warm milk.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it felt like we met him before." Kairi answered, as she dipped a biscuit in her warm milk.

"Hmm... Just can't put a finger on who he might be." Xion thought aloud, as she munched on her biscuit.

The girls tried guessing who it was a bit more, before giving up and heading to the living room, since there were about nine couches there and the girls wanted to sleep in the same room after the attack. They'd already grabbed blankets and pillows, and soon hit the couches fast asleep.

~Aqua, Ven & Terra...~

"That's odd, I feel like something happened." Aqua thought aloud, as she took some milk from the fridge and poured it into a cup, making sure not to spill any on her clothes, which she hadn't changed out of.

"Really? Huh, I'll ask Sora and the others tomorrow." Ven shrugged, as he munched on his biscuit, ignoring the fact he got crumbs on the clothes that he hadn't changed out of.

"It's probably nothing." Terra said, as he leaned back in his chair, while he hadn't bothered to change out of the clothes he'd worn earlier that day. Aqua rolled her eyes.

"Well you two should show some manners at the table." Aqua muttered, as she drunk her milk. The boys stared at each other for a bit, before turning back to Aqua and shrugging.

"Nah, we're fine. Eraqus isn't here right now." They replied in unison, as they both yawned slightly.

"Well I'm heading to bed. G'night guys." Aqua yawned, as she placed her glass in the sink and walked back to her room.

"Night Aqua." The boys chorused, as they walked past her room and into their own, although not before they placed buckets of water in front of Aqua's closed door. They were sure this would work as payback for what she did to them that morning, and they placed a hidden camera right above the buckets, so they could catch her reaction.

**Roxas: ***is sitting on couch with arms folded and annoyed expression on face*

**LSS: **⌐_⌐" Don't tell me you're STILL pissed about how I changed it so that you were originally from Destiny Islands.

**Roxas: **No, no I'm not. *says sarcastically*

**LSS: **Hey, it was either that or I change it to The World That Never Was or Traverse Town. You pick between the options.

**Roxas: **...

**LSS: **Anyways, I'll do the end words. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and if possible, in your review mention your favourite part!

**KH Cast Except For Vanitas: **THE BEST PART WAS WHEN VANITAS GOT KICKED RIGHT BETWEEN THE LEGS! XD

**Vanitas: ***glares at everyone, especially LSS*

**LSS: ***is laughing* Yeah, that has got to be a good part. But please mention your favourite part in your review, that way I'll know what kinds of things to write. Also, flames will be turned into illusions of Xehanort which the cast will happily destroy, all except for Vanitas of course.

**Everyone Except Vanitas (Who Is Still Glaring At LSS): **Please hang around till next chapter! Any questions you may have about the story we will do our best to answer! But only if they're in the review!

**Vanitas: **I can't believe you let them kick me between the legs...

**KH Girls & LSS: **Oh don't be such a wuss, Ita. Be glad it wasn't the BOYS doing it. *fold arms and smirk at Vanitas*

**Vanitas: ***glares at girls but stays silent*

**KH Boys: ***are rolling around on floor in silent laughter with how the girls kicked Vanitas*

**Vanitas: ***sets all the boys on fire*

**KH Boys: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *keep rolling around on the ground trying to put out the flames*

**Vanitas: ***smirks*

**KH Girls & LSS: ***sigh and facepalm* Anyways readers, please stay around! *all rush off to get buckets of water and the hose*


	11. Chapter 11-When The Past Catches Up

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**LSS: ***is laughing* I'm laughing at some yaoi fanfics I found of Saïx and Mansex

**Roxas & Xion: ***laugh as well* Yeah, you should've seen 'em back at The Castle.

**LSS: ***stops and thinks aloud* Oh shit, I'm screwed.

**KH Cast: **Why?

**LSS: **'Cause I made it the Organization comes in this chapter. I AM SCREWED BY MANSEX AND HIS LAPDOG! TT-TT

**Everyone except Roxas & Xion: **O_o Oh crap.

**Roxas & Xion: **Yay! Axel!

**LSS: **T-T While Roxas and Xion are celebrating, could Kairi, Naminé and Aqua do the disclaimer while I hide?

**Aqua, Kairi & Naminé: **Err... Sure... LSS doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If she did, then she would've made Xemnas, Saïx, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Luxord, Xehanort and Vanitas wear pink frilly dresses.

**Vanitas: **GRRRRRR! SHE BETTER PRAY THAT MANSEX AND SAÏX FIND HER BEFORE ME! *summons keyblade* I'LL GIVE YOU ONE MINUTE TO HIDE! I MEAN SERIOUSLY?! A PINK FRILLY DRESS?!

**LSS: **EEP! *darts into room quickly locking the door*Hehehe, he forgot how I have disguises. *quickly changes to look like a boy, including hiding hair in a different cap, before jumping out the window and using aerora to get carried away by the wind.*

**Everyone Except Vanitas: ***spot LSS flying far away in the wind wearing disguise and notice LSS wave to them before flying away further* O.o" *think* _'Smart author...' _Anyways... while our author prays to be saved somehow, on with the story!

**Vanitas: **Ok! Minute's up! *strolls off with keyblade to knock down LSS' door*

**Chapter Eleven: When The Past Catches Up**

The next day, everyone had once again met up, only this time they met at the mall, much to the boys dislike. But this time, it was the girls who were late, surprisingly... **(Kairi: *texts LSS* 'What's that supposed to mean?!' LSS: *texts back* 'Hey, you and the girls DID chase me until I lost you in David Jones')**

~At The Mall...~

"Damn, where are the girls?" grumbled Terra as he kicked a stone on the pavement.

"Tell me about it. I thought they'd be the first ones to arrive!" Roxas muttered, as he kicked the stone to Ven.

"Well, we know about Aqua..." Ven smirked with Terra, as he kicked the stone to Riku.

"Well, on the way home last night, the girls, me, Sora and Roxas had an... interesting encounter." Riku thought aloud, as he kicked the stone into a brunette on his phone.

"True...HEY! Gimme some warning when you kick it!" Sora looked up from his phone, as he was hit by the stone in his right knee, before going back on his phone, once again trying to call Kairi.

~With Aqua...~

Aqua yawned, as she stretched slightly, before she paused in confusion.

"Hang on a second... My alarm should've gone off by now-GRRR!" Aqua growled, as she saw her alarm clock smirking at her, showing the time was already nine o'clock.

"Terra and Ven. Should've known." She muttered to herself, as she quickly got changed, before heading out the door-and crashing into the buckets of water left there by Terra and Ven the night before.

"Argh! Those two are dead meat!" Aqua snarled, as she quickly got changed again and headed out the door after grabbing a protein bar, while Eraqus simply shook his head, before making sure Aqua had definitely left and walking over to her bedroom. There, he grabbed the hidden camera Ven and terra had placed, before taking out the tape and putting the camera back.

"Better to make sure they don't use this for black mail." The older man chuckled, tossing the tape up in his hand and walking back to his room.

~Kairi, Naminé And Xion...~

The girls had also just woken up, when they heard a grandfather clock chime nine o'clock from the hallway.

"CRAP!" The girls cried, as they quickly rushed off to get changed and look presentable. They each grabbed a biscuit each, since there were some left over from the night before, and rushing out the door. **(KH Boys Except Vanitas: Seriously? Nothing happened to the girls? *pout* KH Girls: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! KH Boys Except Vanitas: Oh crud. *all speed off away from the girls* LSS: *is sitting at a cafe on the other side of the country* I'll take one milkshake please. Thanks. Vanitas: *is still prowling around LSS' house* Damn it! Where could she go so quickly?!)**

~With The Boys...~

The boys continued to kick around the stone, until all the girls finally arrived about half an hour later.

Aqua actually looked like she hadn't been affected by the boys prank, although she did look furious.

'_I'll teach them about messing with my namesake._' The blunette thought, as she squeezed something hidden behind her back. When the boys saw no sign that their plan had worked, they groaned and prepared themselves for Aqua.

In the meantime, the three boys that didn't need to prepare for an angry lady, glanced at the other three girls. Kairi, Naminé and Xion just looked tired out, since they had run all the way to the mall.

Once they were all together, they all said hello and etc, and watched laughing as Aqua zoomed after a laughing Terra and Ven with a rolled up newspaper.

Once Aqua had finally managed to slap the boys on the head twice each, she tossed the newspaper into a recycling bin and everyone walked into the mall, although this time Roxas bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Got it Memorized?" Said the guy Roxas bumped into, making Roxas pause in his apology and look up to see the guy properly. He had spiky red hair that spiked back and green eyes with tiny little marking under them.

"Hey Axel!" Roxas cried, as he got up, apology forgotten.

"Nice to see ya too." Axel smirked, as he stood up.

"Seriously Axel, I swear you and Roxas set tracking devices on each other." Came a voice from behind Axel, as Axel stepped aside to reveal a guy with greyish silvery hair covering his right eye.

"Oh quit that, Zexion. I only picked a random place and got lucky." Axel smirked, as Zexion rolled his visible eye.

"Sure, sure." He mumbled, as he returned to reading a book in his hand.

"Hey Roxas! Hey Sora!" came a more cheerful voice as a boy with a mullet came bounding past Zexion and next to Roxas.

"Hey Demyx! How's it going?" Roxas and Sora smiled, as Demyx grinned back.

"Pretty good, although Axel performed more pranks while you two were gone." Demyx laughed, as Axel mock glared at him.

"Hey! Not true!" Axel shot back, as Roxas and Sora laughed, before noticing some confused looks from the girls.

"Oh! Right! Guys, these are our friends Naminé, Xion, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, Riku and Terra." Roxas and Sora grinned, referring to each person, who either smiled, said hello, waved, or did all three.

"Cool. The name's Axel. Got it-?" Axel smirked, as Zexion rolled his visible.

"-Memorized. I'm pretty sure they do." Roxas laughed, as Axel mock glared at the blonde and lightly punched him in the arm.  
"Hey! That's my line!" The red-head whined, making everyone laugh.

"Zexion." The greyish silvery haired boy nodded, before returning to his book, as Axel rolled his eyes.

"That's the most of a welcome you'll ever get from book boy." Axel mock whispered, as Zexion sent him a glare, before returning to his book.

"Hi! I'm Demyx! Nice to meet ya!" The boy with a mullet grinned, before Zexion looked up from his book for a bit.

"Hang on, is that you, Xion?" Zexion asked, looking towards the raven haired girl who laughed awkwardly.

"Err yeah, hi cousin." Xion laughed awkwardly, as everyone stared at the two.

"HANG ON, YOU'RE COUSINS?!" everyone except the two supposed cousins exclaims, while Zexion calmly looked at all of them and Xion laughed awkwardly.

"Err... Yeah? He's the guy I was telling you about, Nami." Xion said, as she pointed to Zexion for reference.

"Really? Huh, you never actually told me what he looked like, except that he reads a lot." Naminé thought aloud, as Sora, Roxas, Axel and Demyx laughed.

"That's true! It's nearly impossible to separate him from a book!" The four laughed, as Zexion sent them a hard stare.

"Wow! So he's your cousin, Xi! Although, now that I think about it, you two DO look alike." Kairi thought aloud, as the mentioned boy and girl turned to her.

"How do I look like him/her?" they both asked at the same time pointing to one another.  
"Hey, just saying." Kairi said, raising her arms in mock surrender. **(Xion: *texts to LSS* 'SERIOUSLY?! ME AND ZEXION LOOK ALIKE?!' LSS: *texts back* 'You both have dark hair!')**

"Wait a sec, first Seifer and his crew, and then you guys. What's going on?" Sora asked, after thinking for a while as his face turned into a confused one.

"Oh, apparently it's some exchange student thing. So we'll be going to this school for the rest of the year! Along with Larxene!" Axel cheered, as Roxas and Sora groaned.

"Oh joy. A whole year of Axel and Demyx chaos. AND the witch lady." The boys mock groaned, as everyone laughed while the red head and Demyx mock glared at them.

"Hey! How do I cause chaos?!" Axel smirked, as Demyx folded his arms.

"And don't count me in! HE'S the one who does all the chaos!" Demyx pouted, jabbing his thumb in Axel's direction, as he mock glared in response.

"Oh sure. Put ALL the blame on me." He grumbled, as everyone laughed at their antics.

"Hey, if you're here, we might as well show you around. Wanna come with us?" Ven asked, as the two boys about to argue turned to grin at him, while Zexion simply read his book while walking over.

"Sure." The three boys smirked, as they joined the group.

By then, it was already about ten o'clock, so they decided to split up. Girls to one part of the mall, boys to the other, and that they'd meet up again at about midday in the food court for lunch.

~The Girls...~

Naturally, the girls went to David Jones **(KH Girls: HEY! LSS: *is sipping milkshake from other side of the country* That's odd, I could've sworn I just heard the girls. *pauses for a bit* Nah, must've been my imagination. Vanitas: *is prowling around LSS' home city suburbs* DAMN IT! WHERE IN THE NAME OF THE X-BLADE COULD SHE HAVE GONE SO QUICKLY?!) **where they looked around in the women's' clothes section, where they showed each other shirts and dresses and skirts and shorts and shoes **(Naminé: *receives text from LSS* Oh, apparently LSS says she's making this up as she goes along, so if you want to sue her for not knowing major fashion labels, then be her guest. *receives another text from LSS* O.o And apparently her male baboon like cousin knows fashion better than her.)**, before Xion decided to sneak off to a video game store, Naminé sneaking off with Xion on the way to an art store, and Aqua following them on the way to a sports shop, leaving Kairi behind to look through the dresses. **(Xion: Yay! Games! Naminé: Yay! Art! Aqua: Great! Sports! Kairi: *texts LSS* 'ARE YOU CALLING ME A GIRLY GIRL?!' LSS: *replies* 'No, I just couldn't think of a specific shop for you. Fashion was the only thing that struck my mind, since you qualify as a princess of heart, and princesses often care about the way they look.' Kairi: GRRRR. LSS: *from cafe on the other side of the country* Huh, ok. I'm DEFINITELY sure I heard Kairi's voice that time.) **By the time Kairi realised the other girls had gone off, the three other girls were sitting outside David Jones on a bench, Xion carrying a bag with her newly bought 3DS **(Xion: Woohoo!)**, Naminé holding a white bag with a new sketchbook and set of 36 water colour pencils **(Naminé: Yipee!) **and Aqua carrying some biking gear **(Aqua: *texts LSS* Huh? Why biking gear? LSS: *replies* 'Cause your glider looks like a bike XP Aqua: Oh yeah, it does, a bit.)**, while Kairi was carrying a bag with a tank top and a pair of shorts inside.

"Hey! Why'd you guys abandon me?" Kairi mock pouted, folding her arms while the three guilty girls shared confused looks.

"I thought that Nami/Xion/Aqua would stay with you." The three replied at the same time, each pointing at one another.

"Oh well. Nevermind." Kairi sighed, as she checked the time on a blue, grey and white watch she was wearing.

"Wow, it's quarter to twelve. Time sure flies when you're shopping." Kairi laughed, as she grabbed Naminé and Xion, practically dragging the girls to the food court, while Aqua stifled a laugh and followed behind them, ignoring the blonde and raven haired girls' cries for help.

~The Boys...~

The boys had all darted off to the arcade. **(KH Boys, except Vanitas: AWESOME!) **Ven and Sora were battling it out on Guitar Hero, Terra was slicing fruit on a Fruit Ninja set up, while Roxas and Riku had decided to battle each other on DDR. Axel was battling Demyx on a shooting game, the red head always using a flamethrower or grenade to wipe out his enemies and so far, that strategy seemed to be working, while Demyx was simply knocking them into any lakes, rivers or oceans he came across. Zexion was simply sitting in a chair reading.

"AW COME ON!" Sora groaned, when Ven had beaten him for the fourteenth time.

"You SURE you want to keep forcing me to do it on medium?" Ven asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"...Fine." Sora grumbled, as Ven happily changed the difficulty setting, since medium had become a bit boring.

Once Axel and Demyx had finished another round, the red head fire/explosives maniac turned to his friend.

"Why don't you just shoot 'em or blow 'em up? I mean seriously, those zombies could just swim back to shore!" Axel exclaimed, as the game was loading.

"Well did you see any zombies coming out of the water?" Demyx argued back, right as the game started again, before he knocked another zombie into the water, waiting for five seconds when nothing popped out, leaving the red head silenced.

"Hmph. At least my way knocks out more of them." Axel grumbled, as he threw a grenade, killing about eight zombies.

Meanwhile, Terra was still slicing around on the Fruit Ninja Set up.

"DAMN IT! EVERY TIME I'M ABOUT TO BEAT THAT STUPID HIGH SCORE A BOMB POPS UP!" Terra gritted his teeth, with fists clenched as he glared at the high score called 'Haha'mocking him.

"Whoever got that score sure is an obnoxious jerk." Terra muttered, as he waved his hand to restart the game. **(Xion: Cool! Like one of those Kinect games! Oh! And LSS does NOT own any part of the Kinect.) **

While Terra was angrily slashing at fruits (along with a single bomb in the end), a pair of gleaming eyes smirked from outside the arcade.

"Heh, I KNEW calling myself 'Haha' would tick people off." Vanitas smirked, as he watched Terra fail once more and stomp his foot while clenching and unclenching his fist, before laughing with satisfaction and continuing his walk to the pharmacy, since there weren't any ice packs at home.

As Terra was still on a rampage, lots of people were watching Roxas and Riku compete on DDR, since the two kept on tying. By now, they were on their tenth battle at the hardest level for both.

"Grr... Just give it up already Ri." Roxas grumbled, as he quickly pressed two arrows at once twice, while Riku shook his head doing the exact same actions, while the machine chirped out 'Prefect!' every time.

"Nuh uh. You first." Riku muttered back, as both played the final step, as the song faded out, while the people around them clapped. The machine soon chirped again, revealing another tie, making the boys groan.

"OH COME ON!" the boys growled, panting slightly and hopping off the machine, so they could let other people play. Then, Riku noticed the time on the clock.

"Hey guys, it's ten to twelve. We gotta meet the girls." Riku called out, right as Ven and Sora finished their game-Ven being the winner. Axel and Demyx walked over after they had decided to end their argument on which way was better to take out zombies.

"Ok!" Ven grinned, as he dashed over, while Sora groaned, and slowly walked over. The six made their way over to Terra, who was still on a fruit slashing rampage.

"Err... Terra, you've beaten the score ten times, why do you keep going?" Ven poked Terra in the back, making the dark brunette spin around.

"WHAT?! THEN WHY DOES IT ALWAYS SAY 'HAHA' IS THE WINNER?!" Terra bellowed, as the game ended and received some cold glares from other gamers.

"Because you weren't saving your score, see?" Roxas pointed to the flashing 'Save Score' Icon at the top of the screen, while Terra gaped.

"So all this time... I slashed all that fruit, BECAUSE I FORGOT TO SAVE?!" Terra cried, as he banged his head on a nearby wall, while Axel whispered something in Ven's ear, making the blonde grin and pick certain letters.

"Yep." All six boys simply said, as the dark brunette finally stopped banging his head, to catch Ven saving his score.

"Hey, what did you put the name as?" Terra asked, walking over as the screen loaded to the high scores section, with a name at number one flashing.

"Dumb." Ven said, as the name flashed and smirked at Terra.

"VEN!" Terra bellowed, as Ven laughed, before running off with an agitated Terra behind him, although Roxas, Sora and Riku quickly over took him, the blondes, brunette and platinum head laughing as they ran from a furious bull-like Terra. Axel simply laughed, seeing how Ven used his idea, while Demyx grabbed Zexion, and practically dragged the book reading boy to the food court, while Axel followed along, still laughing.

~At The Food Court...~

"Geeze, I wish the boys would hurry up." Naminé mumbled as she sipped her vanilla milkshake.

"Be careful what you wish for Naminé." Kairi said, sipping her strawberry smoothie while looking in a certain direction.

"Or it might just come true." Aqua finished, putting down her blueberry smoothie and swivelling her head in the direction of laughs and stomps.

"VEN! GET BACK HERE!" Terra roared, as Ven laughed and turned his head slightly to look at Terra, still running of course.

"No way! If you should blame anyone, blame Axel! It was his idea anyway!" Ven laughed, as Terra skidded to a stop and spun around to glare at an unaware Axel.

"AXEL!" Terra bellowed, making the red head look up to meet an angry stare.

"Oh shit." He muttered, before dashing away from the angry being known as Terra, while Zexion watched, slightly amused with Demyx and Roxas, both who were clutching their stomachs with laughter. Ven continued to dash over to the girls, knowing he would be safe(ish) from Terra and sat down next to Aqua.

"Ven, what did you do this time?" Aqua sighed, as she finished her smoothie. Ven simply grinned.

"While Terra was beating himself up for not saving all his Fruit Ninja high scores, Axel told me to make his name 'Dumb', since Terra ended up playing at least ten times, not remembering the save part. I thought that it would make a whole bunch of sense so I did it!" Ven laughed, as Aqua sent him a mock glare, stifling a few laughs as well.

"Well then, I guess seeing all that food would mean that Terra isn't hungry." Aqua mock sighed loudly, making Terra skid to a stop, before looking down at his stomach which growled in response, earning laughs from everyone.

"Well then we'd better go-" Roxas started before he was rudely interrupted.

"Hello, traitor XIII." Came a low voice from nearby, making everyone spin in that direction, as Roxas and Sora narrowed their eyes.

"If I don't work for you, then you can't call me a traitor." Roxas growled, clenching his fists, while the older man with silver hair simply rolled his golden eyes-which were a surprising amount like Vanitas'.

"Ahh, but you DID use to work for us. So that's still a reason to call you one." The older man simply said, making Roxas glare at him.

"Shut up! I don't work for you and I won't work for you again!" Roxas snarled, as he was about to leap at the man, before being stopped by Sora and Axel.

"Pfft, too bad, number XIII. ALL of us are here, or didn't number VIII tell you that." The man nodded at the red head who frowned and looked away.

"Shut up, Xemnas. I know you used me. Damn it, you tried to destroy me!" Roxas roared, making everyone thankful that no one else was around, since they were at a secluded part of the food court.

"You have no right to use that name, number XIII. You lost that privilege the moment you left." Xemnas replied, making Roxas growl.

"Too bad so sad don't give a damn you bastard. You tried to fucking destroy me damn it!" Roxas snarled, once again trying to pounce on the silver haired man, only to be held back by Sora and Axel. **(LSS: *texts* 'I can't believe I wasted one of my phrases for you to say BL' Roxas: *texts back* 'Well too bad 'cause ya did. Do ya want me to tell Ita where you are?' B3 LSS: *texts back* 'Shut up!' Roxas: *texts* 'HEY! YOU STOLE MY LINE!' BL LSS: *texts* 'Too bad so sad don't give a damn. I used mine for yours and so I get to use your one in return. Besides, everyone says that B3' Roxas: '... I hate you.' LSS: 'Likewise.')**

"I did no such thing. We just asked you to not tell anyone the little 'surprise', and you ran off to tell them, so we had to stop you." Xemnas said, putting more emphasis into the word 'surprise' before a small giggle was heard from the girls' direction.

"Teehee... Mansex." Naminé giggled, after she'd written down Xemnas' name on a tissue, having a strange feeling about it, before everyone saw her work and burst out laughing, while 'Mansex' growled.

"Why you little..." Xemnas snarled, before the boys moved in front of the girls.

"Back off." They all said, making the silver head smirk.

"You will come back to the Organization, XIII. And it will be for the exact opposite of why you left." Xemnas smirked, before walking off, leaving a slightly frozen, yet furious Roxas, a bunch of confused girls, a few confused boys, and a mad Sora.

"Alright, what's going on?" The girls all asked at once, as everyone turned to face Roxas.

"... It's a long story so you may wanna sit down." Roxas sighed, as everyone including himself quickly bought drinks before sitting down, so they could hear Roxas' story.

**Roxas: ***Texts LSS* 'I THOUGHT YOU SAID IN THE BEGINNING THAT IT WAS JUST AXEL, DEMYX, ZEXION AND LARXENE! NOT MANSEX!'

**LSS: ***Texts back* 'No offense, but it wouldn't really be right if there's some of The Organization and not Mansex.'

**Roxas: ***Texts* 'Well you're pretty damn lucky Xemnas isn't here to see that.' *looks out the window and sees Xemnas out hunting for LSS with Vanitas*** '**The girls went out shopping, Terra left to search for you saying he needed to 'have a little chat', Sora and Ven are having an eating contest, Riku is out trying to stop Terra from destroying you since we need you for the story (Which I think would be fine if I wrote!), err... Axel and Demyx are pestering Zexion, and I'm here giving you warnings.'

**LSS: ***texts* 'Hmm... Where are Vanitas and Mansex?'

**Roxas: **'Umm last time I checked, they went to the next state. O_o Where are you?!'

**LSS: ***texts* 'I should be right behind you.'

**Roxas: ***looks at text confused* Huh...? *turns around to see LSS smirking at him* GAH! *falls off the chair*

**Axel: ***Looks up* Ahh, so this is the illusive author. The name's Axel, got it memorized kid? And I still don't get why the others called you a girl.

**LSS: **I AM a girl you blind dumbass. *takes off cap so hair falls back down to shoulders*

**Axel:** I still can't believe you're a girl. You're too ugly to be one.

**LSS: **Too bad so sad don't give a damn. I am a girl so learn to live with it jerkface. Axel, will you please do the final words with Zexion and Demyx?

**Axel: **No.

**Demyx: **Ok!

**Zexion: **Why should I?

**LSS: **If you do, I will let you go to the library with no one else for a whole day.

**Zexion: **...Deal.

**Demyx: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Zexion: **Please review after reading. I'd REALLY like to go to that library for a quiet day.

**Axel: **I will turn your flames into actual flames! MWUHAHA!

**LSS: **BAD AXEL! *sprays Axel with ice cold hose*

**Roxas: ***is rolling around laughing* DANG AXEL! YOU JUST GOT OWNED BY A GIRL! THAT'S JUST SAD!

**LSS: ***smirks* Well I sure did cool him off. Anyways, see you around readers!


	12. Chapter 12-The Organization

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**LSS: **WE HAVE NEARLY 30 REVIEWS! WOOHOO! To **Daemon Prince 7**, if you read the summary, you also would've seen that this is my first story. So... yeah. Also, I prefer to make sure the needed people are in the story first before anything really happens, and I will fix up the summary! I just had different thoughts when this first started. Yeah, sue me for not thinking ahead. XP

**Roxas: **Happy to.

**LSS: **It's an expression idiot.

**Roxas: **This coming from the girl who pissed off Vanitas AND Xemnas cause she was so ugly.

**LSS: **Yeah well that 'ugly girl' could easily make you go through tonnes of torture in a single chapter.

**Roxas: **Oh yeah? Well I can- *pauses to think* I can beat you in a race!

**LSS: ***facepalms* You haven't even VERSED me in a race dumbass.

**Vanitas: ***finally wakes up* Ugh, stupid time stops. *grumbles before glaring at LSS & Roxas* HEY! I'M BATTLING THE BITCH!

**LSS: **I both resent and take that comment. And I already thrashed you AND Xemnas at once Vanitas. Nuff said.

**Aqua, Ven, Terra, Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Xion & Roxas: **She has a point.

**LSS: **Now then, I'm pretty sure that Zexion took that library offer, also since **BeachChic1313 **told me to let him go, so could Axel, Xion and Roxas do the disclaimer?

**Axel, Roxas & Xion: **Sure. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy do not belong to LSS in any way or form. The only thing she owns from this is the cover which she painted herself on the computer and story plot. If she did own them though, she'd be pretty rich.

**Roxas: **Wait, didn't BeachChic1313's review also mention me?

**LSS: ***laughs nervously* Well I respect my reviewers privacy and there were some parts she didn't want me to mention, soo... yeah. On with the story! *gives Axel, Roxas & Xion sea salt ice-cream*

**Chapter Twelve: The Organization**

"Alright, before we left The World That Never Was, I used to be part of a group known as 'The Organization' or 'Organization XIII'. The main reason behind the group was because we all felt like there was no reason behind us, or in other words we're 'Nobodies'.

"What happened when I joined was that they gave me jobs to do which I THOUGHT would help people, but did the exact opposite. They sent me to other worlds to look around for certain things. Everyone in The Organization had a certain job or ability. Xemnas' was to rule us, Xigbar's, or number II's ability was sniper, Xaldin's, number III's was a spy. Vexen, number IV's job was the brains, Lexeaus, number V's job was busting down and combat fights, Zexion, number VI was in charge of distractions and illusions, he does distractions by lecturing and etc. Saïx, number VII's job was handing out missions and being Mansex's right hand man, Axel here is number VIII and in charge of anything to do with fire and explosives, hence his obsession, Demyx is number IX and he's in charge of distractions with Zexion, although he mainly plays music to distract. Luxord, number X, makes the deals and bets, since he apparently has the best of luck with gambling from the Organization, Marluxia, number XI is our healist and herbalist, he has a green thumb and is good with herbs, for whenever any of us got injured, Larxene, number XII would create the blackouts or flirt with male dealists as a distraction, although she normally helps Axel blow stuff up. And I was the lockpick/back up/youngest, or in this case a puppet and decoy.

"But after one mission, I overheard them talking about Sora. They mentioned something about him knowing too much and 'silencing him'. I tried to sneak away, but they caught me, so I ran. I got attacked by the main leaders of the Organization, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexeaus and Saïx. Basically, after I found out they went after Sora, I quit the Organization, despite how much Axel and Demyx warned me not to, saying that the Organization would destroy me and simply take me back again. But I ignored them, and ended up nearly getting myself AND Sora destroyed.

"You see, some of us stay at the Organization's headquarters overnight, every now and then. But the night I'd overheard the conversation, I'd done a tough mission, so I'd thought what I'd heard was just a mistake. So I went to bed, but one of the members-I don't know who but one of them, they placed a tracking bug on me, because they'd seen me around. Apparently, that bug could also blow up. Luckily, it wasn't one that clung on well. Since they'd apparently hidden it in my hair, I was washing up when I heard a fizzle, before a little clink and saw the bug on the floor. That was when it was decided we should move elsewhere." Roxas sighed, as he clutched his drink tightly, so that it almost burst. Everyone that didn't know about it was staring at him and Sora in shock, some mouths slightly agape.

"But why they wanted Sora is beyond me." Roxas quickly added, before sipping his drink slightly.

"Well now I know why you washed your head with water quickly after when I accidently hit you with the dirty spoon now." Naminé mumbled, earning a few small laughs from everyone, as Roxas just smiled.

"Yeah, after the bug incident, I've been worried anyone else would put a bug in my hair." Roxas laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. **(Roxas: *glares at LSS* Seriously? The tracking bug in the hair AGAIN?! LSS: Well? No offense, but if they'd put it on your cloak you could just change into something else. Your hair was the only place that would hide the bug without it being seen. The same with Sora, Ita, Terra, Ven and Axel. Sora, Ita, Terra, Ven & Axel: HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! LSS: *shrugs* Hey, go blame Tetsuya Nomura for the fact you all have spiky hair. KH Boys Except Zexion, Riku and Demyx: *grumble in annoyance*)**

"Well don't worry. When we all stick together, we'll all be okay!" Ven cheered, as everyone laughed at what Ven said, believing it.

"Yeah, let's make a pact that we'll all stick out for one another." Aqua smiled, putting her hand out, before everyone piled one of their hands on top of hers, before they all threw their hands up cheering. **(LSS: *sighs* I miss that from primary school. My friends and I did that once. Aqua: Wow! Tetsuya should've gotten us to do that with the wayfinders! LSS: *thinks* Yeah! That actually sounds interesting if you did that in the game!) **Then, everyone realised that they hadn't eaten anything, so they all quickly rushed off in groups to buy food. Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Sora and Ven all went to Hungry Jacks, **(Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Sora & Ven: What's that? LSS: *facepalms* Right, you guys are more well known in America and Japan. Hungry Jacks is the Australian version of Burger King-at least that's what my cousin said. Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Sora & Ven: Oh, ok.) **while Terra and Riku went to Subway and the girls bought sushi. Zexion apparently had a sandwich while the boys had been battling it out in the arcade. Once everyone had eaten their meals, they all decided to go to arcade again, so that they could see how the girls would go.

Naminé and Xion hopped onto the DDR machine immediately, while Kairi went to battle Sora on Guitar Hero. Aqua decided to play a Tetris like game, while Terra set off the beat his highscore, so he wouldn't be known as 'Dumb'. Ven went over to a game where you had to whack as many crocodiles as you could. Riku and Roxas just chose to watch Naminé and Xion play DDR.

Ironically, Xion and Naminé faced the same problem as Roxas and Riku-they kept on tying for the score no matter what. This eventually drew a crowd to them, like when Riku and Roxas did it. But then, a little girl walked up to Roxas and gently tugged on his shirt, before saying something that led to laughs and embarrassment.

"Wow! Did you two teach your girlfriends to do so well or did they teach you?" The little girl smiled, right as the game ended, as Xion, Naminé, Riku and Roxas blushed, before the girls in the crowd watching giggled while the boys in the crowd hooted with laughter, before Riku coughed politely.

"Err... All of us are just friends, and this is the first time we've seen them playing DDR." Riku explained, as he worked to cover up his slight blush, while the other three just blushed a bit more.

"Oh. Well then you'd make nice girlfriends and boyfriends!" The little girl smiled, making the two boys splutter and the two girls and boys blush far more.

"Oh. Um.. Thank you then."Xion blushed, smiling slightly and ruffling the girl's hair, making her giggle a bit, before the little girl went back over to her mother and the little girl and her mother walked out of the arcade, leaving a laughing audience and four blushing friends. Roxas, Riku, Naminé and Xion all shared looks, before rushing back over to their friends, all of whom were laughing

"HAHAHA! THAT GIRL WAS ACTUALLY RIGHT!" Axel burst out laughing, before running off with a blushing Roxas and Riku chasing after him, while Aqua and Kairi crowded around Naminé and Xion, both wearing clear grins.

"Aww! Xion and Riku sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Aqua sung, giggling, before running with one irritated Xion hot on her trail.

"Hehe! Naminé and Roxas sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Kairi giggled, before laughing and running away in the same direction as Aqua, a growling annoyed Naminé right behind her. Ven, Terra, Sora, Riku, Demyx and even Zexion were watching them all in amusement, before the six of them coughed loudly enough to stop everyone-and allow those who had been chasing the other smack the other.

Everyone finally decided to go to show Axel, Demyx and Zexion the school, so they all set off walking to the school. Along the way, Axel and Sora decided to get themselves almost killed by teasing Roxas and Riku even more, while Aqua and Kairi kept on chatting on how cute what the little girl said was, although the girls were smarter and said them far away from Xion and Naminé so they wouldn't be heard. By the time they reached the school gates, Axel and Sora were tired out with multiple bumps on their heads, while Roxas and Riku were still annoyed and simply had their arms folded.

"Huh? Someone's already here." Ven said, making the others look towards the school gates he was pointing at. And he was right. There was a lone figure leaning against the gate, although from the distance, no one could see who it was.

"Hey, is that-Hey Larxene!" Axel called out, waving his arms around madly like an idiot-and also hitting Demyx who tumbled and crashed into Roxas, who crashed into Sora, who crashed into Riku, who crashed into Xion, who crashed into Kairi, who crashed into Naminé, who crashed into Aqua, who crashed into Terra, who crashed into Ven, leaving only Zexion still standing. The person looked up hearing Axel and grinned, before running up and also tackling down Axel in a hug. Zexion finally looked up from his book and sweatdropped seeing everyone in one big lumpy pile.  
"Someone mind telling me what happened?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, as everyone turned their sights on him.

"Terra crashed into me!"  
"Yeah well Aqua crashed into me!"  
"Not my fault you dimwits! I got pushed by Nami!"  
"Hey! I was pushed by Kairi!"

"I didn't push you! Xion shoved me!"

"Oh yeah? Well Riku shoved me!"

"Oy! Sora crashed into me!"  
"Hey! Roxas whacked me into you!"

"Not my fault! Demyx crashed into me!"  
"It wasn't me! Axel hit me so hard I crashed into you! I swear!"

Everyone turned their sights on Axel and the blonde girl in his arms, making Axel laugh nervously.

"Umm...oops?" Axel laughed nervously, before getting hit on the head by the boys, while the girls glared at him **(LSS: That's scarier than it sounds. I had that happen to me, only with practically the entire female population of my class. Ven: Why did they do that? LSS: I asked them what One Direction was. Ven: ...Oh. KH Girls: YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ONE DIRECTION?! YOU AREN'T NORMAL! LSS: =_= First off, NO ONE is normal, and secondly, I DO know who they are, I just didn't know at the time. KH Girls: OH YEAH?! THEN WHO ARE THEY?! LSS: They're a boy group. That's all I need to know. KH Girls: ... You seriously don't know anything. LSS: Learn to live with it.) **before the blonde girl in Axel's arms leapt up and stared at them.

"Oh. Hey Zex, hey Demyx...Pipsqueak." Larxene narrowed her eyes seeing Roxas, making Roxas squirm slightly, but turned back to Axel.

"Hey Axe, who are all of them?" Larxene asked, pointing to the group of friends who watched her confused.

"Oh. They're just Roxas' friends." Axel shrugged, before the girl nodded.

"I see... Well none of you get on my nerves, or you'll be facing a lightning storm." Larxene smirked evilly, making everyone else shudder slightly.

"Well then... Here's TwiHigh!" Roxas skipped over, waving his hand at the high school, along with slapping Axel in the face on purpose for knocking down everyone before.

"Meh, a school's a school." Larxene grunted, waving her hand. '_She's bad_.' Was the thought everyone who hadn't met her before shared, before all nodded with Roxas to prove it was in fact TwiHigh.

"Yeah, so can we get sea-salt ice-cream now?"Xion butted in, making Axel turn to her.

"Huh, it's your fav too?" Axel tilted his head with a smirk, as Xion nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Salty but sweet!" Xion smiled, before grabbing Naminé by the arm and rushing away to a milk bar nearby to buy the treat. Axel simply smirked at this, before waiting for everyone to go after the girls. Once they had, he grabbed Roxas by the shoulder pulling him back.

"Just like old times, huh?" Axel smirked, as Roxas stopped mid hit, as Axel let go again and walked after them, leaving Roxas frowning behind.

"...Sorry." Roxas grumbled, before slowly walking after them. '_Sorry about the way I left, but it was either that or let him be killed.' _Roxas thought grimly, facing the ground, before feeling a tap on his shoulder after a while.

"Huh?" Roxas spun around to see Naminé holding two sea salt ice-creams.

"Everyone's got one except you! So here!" Naminé smiled, holding out one of the ice-creams to Roxas, making The spiky haired blonde smile taking the ice-cream.

"Thanks, Naminé." Roxas smiled, before taking a bite from the ice-cream. He watched Naminé try to bite into hers, before recoiling back quickly.

"Ah! Tooth freeze!" Naminé winced, quickly biting her tongue between her teeth to try and warm her tooth up again, as Roxas laughed seeing this. Naminé, hearing this, pouted and lightly slapped Roxas on the shoulder, before sticking her ice-cream back in her mouth and sucking on it. Seeing this, Roxas just laughed even more.

"Ha! That's adorable Nami." Roxas laughed, making Naminé fold her arms with a pout.

"Hmph!" Naminé grunted, making Roxas laugh even more at how cute she acted.

Meanwhile, a dark figure watched them from a tree, smirking.

"The boss is gonna like this." The figure smirked, a gold amber eye glinting, before disappearing., leaving the friends oblivious and happy.

**LSS: **To anyone who's reading this, yes this is in fact a short and quick chapter. So SORRY! I wanted to put up a chapter right before school started again. 'Cause then I won't have too many chapters.

**Roxas: **That's no excuse for writing a short chapter.

**LSS: **Just Shut up. Now then, Zexion is still at the library, so I'll get Larxene and Axel to do the final words.

**Larxene & Axel: **No.

**LSS: ***mutters underbreath* Bitch. *coughs to cover up* Ok! To thank **The Trio Of Twilight **for also putting Paint The Light on their favourite list, could the trio of Twilight Tower please do the final words!

**Axel, Roxas & Xion: **Sure! Thanks for reading the story! Please review after reading! Please please please! *all do puppy eyes* Flames are ignored or pictured as images of Xehanort and happily destroyed.

**LSS: **Well then! That's the first time I've seen puppy eyes from all three of them at once! Well then, see you al another time! I'll be praying I survive school. TT-TT

**Roxas: ***grumbles* Hopefully she won't so I can write the story.

**LSS: ***growls* I heard that and that'll only happen in your worst nightmares. *summons swords*

**Roxas: **Another battle? Oh you're on! *summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion*

**KH Cast Except Zexion, Demyx, Larxene, Xemnas and hooded figure from story*: ***groan and facepalm*

***All set up seats and sit in watching the battle***


	13. Chapter 13-School Transfers-And A Song!

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**LSS: ***is using cure on self while has both knees bandaged*

**Roxas: ***is sitting on a chair with both elbows bandaged* Hey, wait a sec, I didn't hit your knees.

**LSS: **I got that from when I was in school you twit ⌐_⌐"

**Roxas: **How'd that happen?

**LSS: **In gym we weren't allowed to wear black school shoes inside the actual gym, so most of us had to do sports in just socks. Including me. But when we were playing a game, because I was in socks, I slipped and fell over hurting my knees. Now I have to limp =_= *grumbles* Stupid dress, should've at least been longer so it could've offered SOME protection.

**Roxas: **Your own fault for being a klutz.

**LSS: **Oh shut up. You try running around on a gym floor in only socks while wearing a dress that barely covers your knees and we'll see how you go. Anyways, it's time for my least favourite number chapter. Yes, my least favourite number is 13.

**Roxas: **HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH 13?!

**LSS: **It's unlucky, from Friday the 13th, and it's also from Organization XIII. That and it's also you.

**Roxas: **It's better than 12!

**LSS: **HEY! 12 IS AWESOME! THAT'S HOW MANY MONTHS THERE ARE IN A YEAR AND HOW MANY ANIMALS THERE ARE IN THE ZODIAC! THANKS TO THAT SYSTEM I'M A DRAGON!

**Roxas: **Don't forget the 13th animal!

**LSS: **IT WAS TRICKED/LOST/TRIED TO CHEAT!

**Roxas: **13!

**LSS: **12!

**Roxas: **13!

**LSS: **12!

***Both keep arguing other which number is better before LSS smirks with an idea***

**LSS: **... You wouldn't want me to call LARXENE would you?

**Roxas: ***pales* You wouldn't dare...

**LSS: ***smirks* Oh I would. OH LARXE-!

**Roxas: ***slaps a hand over LSS' mouth before she can say anything and harshly whispers* Don't call her! She'll make me fade back into Sora!

**LSS: **Wimme Wone Wood weawon why wi would!

**Roxas: **Huh?

**LSS: ***growls and bites on Roxas' hand VERY HARD*

**Roxas: **YEOW! *immediately releases LSS and sees hand* DAMNIT! YOU MADE ME BLEED! *waves bleeding hand with teeth holes on it*

**LSS: ***places hands on hips* Your own fault.

**Roxas: ***glares at LSS* So what were you saying?

**Naminé: ***bandages Roxas' hurt hand* There you go! *gives Roxas a sea salt ice-cream*

**Roxas: **Thanks Nami! You're the best! *hugs Naminé while holding ice-cream*

**Naminé: ***smiles and blushes slightly hugging back*

**LSS: ***grins and takes out camera snapping pictures* Wow! Wonder how much fangirls would pay for these! *looks at photos on digital camera*

**Naminé & Roxas: **HEY! GIVE THAT TO US!  
**LSS: **Crap. Roxas angry I can deal with, but NAMINÉ angry-THAT is a problem. *quickly summons swords and uses aeroga to get away*

**Vanitas & Xemnas: **Hmmm... So THAT'S how she got away so quickly... *note that down in head*

**Roxas & Naminé: **Hmph. *both pout and fold arms*

**Sora, Kairi & Riku: ***sweatdrop* O...k... Well LSS doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plot for this story and its horrible cover. On with the story while we send Ven, Aqua & Terra to find LSS.

**Ven, Aqua & Terra: **On it. *summons gliders and ride off in search of LSS*

**Chapter Thirteen: School Transfers-And A Song!**

On Monday when everyone returned to school, there was already news buzzing around-mostly about a rumour of new students.

"Hey, did you hear? There's gonna be more new students!" One girl whispered to her friends, while they all squealed in excitement.

"I hope they're cute!" Another girl squealed, making the others squeal in sync. **(LSS: *returns and winces* I can't... believe... I just wrote that... *shudders* Kairi: Why not? LSS: I had to put up with some girls saying that in primary school. Kairi: So? LSS: Because I tended to play with the boys more at break times, some girls made rumours or teased me more T-T Kairi: Yeouch, don't worry. Some kids said that about me since I played with Sora and Riku. Sora & Riku: Is that a bad thing? Kairi: NO! It was just... awkward.)**

But there was also another rumour hanging around the air...

"Did you hear? Apparently Xion and Riku are together while Naminé and Roxas are together." Lots of people whispered, before the mentioned people walked into the school with Sora, Kairi, Ven, Aqua, Terra and, surprisingly, Vanitas. Once they reached the hall, whispers became even louder-mainly because Xion was standing next to Riku behind Roxas and Naminé who were standing side by side. As the rumours were all heard, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ven and even Vanitas burst into quiet laughs, as Riku, Xion, Roxas and Naminé all blushed pure crimson.

'_Crap. How did they get THAT idea?_' The four blushing teens all thought, all of them hurrying to their lockers, where they found a note in each of them, all sharing the same message.

_Hope you enjoy the gift for today._

_This is what you get for messing with me. That's for you ya blonde porcupine._

_And to you girls-can't you take a joke?_

_Seriously, you girls are denser than Sora, Roxas and Ven combined._

_Thanks to you girls I had to go buy a stupid ice pack for my groin._

_This, dear girls, is called revenge._

_Yours evilly, Vanitas. 'o .\ ^ /. o'_

All four of them blinked at the notes, before scrunching them up and growling, all setting off in search of their prey. Unfortunately, they never got around to doing it because the bell went the moment they were about to take a step. All four mentally swore, before each grabbed their gear quickly from their lockers and rushing off to class together.

Of course, when they barely made it to class in time, they spotted a smirking Vanitas who did a rude finger salute to them, just before the teacher came in, making the four of them growl, as they all sat together at two counters in the middle of the room. But then the teacher scratched a pair of scissors down a mini blackboard he brought, making everyone in the room cease talking to cover their ears, before turning to glare at the man. But when Roxas saw the man's face, he paled slightly and narrowed his eyes in a furious glare. The blonde man simply smirked seeing Roxas before turning to write his name on the board.

"Class, I am one of the exchange teachers from Destiny Islands. But like all the exchange teachers, I'm from The World That Never Was. Anyways, my name is Mr. Vexen. Vexen is fine however. And to be clear, I do NOT tolerate jokes, tricks or notes. Am I clear?" The blonde with eyes the same shade as vomit spoke in a snobbish tone, as he waited for the class to answer, before coughing loudly. "AM I CLEAR?" He spoke loudly, smacking the scissors against the whiteboard-hard, as the class nodded.

"Yes Mr Vexen." Most of the class murmured, while Roxas silently snorted.

"Heard that one way too much Vixen." Roxas mumbled with a small smirk, making Naminé and Xion giggle quietly, while Riku smirked hearing this. However, 'Vixen' also heard this, this being proven when he snapped his head to Roxas.

"Is there something you'd like to share, **Roxas**?" Vexen spat, saying Roxas' name like it was a swear word.

"Nope. Nothing to say, **Vixen**." Roxas smirked, saying 'Vixen' in a taunting manner, making the rest of the class laugh as Vexen shot Roxas an icy glare.

"Do you WANT me to give you a detention for the rest of the month?" Vexen growled, as the rest of the class kept on laughing, this including Naminé, Xion and Riku.

"You can't." Riku piped in, also smirking with Roxas.

"And why is that?" Vexen snarled, already reaching into his sack **(Everyone from KH & LSS: *all burst out laughing* LSS: I'm sorry, but after that Vixen part I couldn't help myself but give him a sack like Santa XD Xion: Wait, NOOOOO! SANTA IS RUINED! T_T LSS: Whoops, forgot about that. But it's a different sack. Xion: Phew!) **to find his detention slip notebook.

"Because detentions aren't allowed for the first month of the school year." Naminé explained, in what seemed like a kind tone, but was actually coating her laughter.

"Grrr..." Vexen growled, clenching his fists, as the class laughed at him even more, before Xion came up with an idea.

"_Jingle bells! Vixen smells! Xemnas wore a dress!_" Xion started singing, before Roxas quickly came up with the next lyrics.

"_Xaldin and Saïx both got drunk and then they burnt Marluxia!_" Roxas sung, clutching his stomach laughing.

"_Jingle bells, Vixen smells! Xemnas wore a dress!_" The whole class sung.

"_Oh what fun it is to stomp on Xigbar for the night!_" Riku added in, as the class continued laughing.

"_Bashing up Luxord, while surfing on Lexeaus. Over homes we go, laughing all the way! Hey hey hey!_" Naminé sung in, as some people fell onto the floor laughing.

"_We blew Vexen up, and beat up Marluxia!_" Roxas laughed in, as even more students fell to the floor laughing, while Xion recorded everything on her phone, Naminé doing the same, although they only recorded sound, since they couldn't risk Vexen seeing their phones.

"_Oh what fun it is to laugh and kick Saïx in his groin! Oh!_" Riku added in, as most of the boys in the class ended up on the floor laughing.

"_Jingle bells! Vixen smells! Xemnas wore a dress!_" The whole class laughed.

"_We made Xigbar fade to smoke, as he died away, hey!_" Roxas sung, as now the last of the boys in the class (besides himself and Riku) fell to the floor howling with laughs.

"_Xaldin and Luxord, were both slashed to bits._" Xion happily sung, as she and Naminé danced around, as more girls fell to the floor rolling in laughter.

"_Lexeaus got smashed into, a huge brick white wall._" Riku clapped, as he clapped his hands keeping a rhythm.

"_Saïx went mad and left, fading into dust._" Naminé chimed, as she and Xion also started clapping their hands with Riku.

"_And Xemnas cried 'cause his name can be changed into Mansex! Oh!_" The four sung, as they clapped their hands keeping a rhythm with the rest of the class, while Vexen had his hands clenched in fists by his sides, steam actually pouring out of his ears, while the rest of the class was rolling around on the floor laughing, including Vanitas.

"_Jingle bells! Vixen smells! Mansex wore a dress!_" The whole class sung, as the four friends finally fell to the floor laughing.

"_The old guys died 'cause they were dumb! And so damn annoying! HEY!_" The four friends finished, before they all laughed high fiving each other, while the rest of the class, along with Vanitas, cheered for the four while laughing. The four friends laughed and stood up, taking mock bows or curtseys, before Vixen finally kicked his way through students that were all on the floor.

"RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU ALL HAVE-" Vexen yelled, before he was interrupted by the loud shrill of the bell, as everyone quickly dashed out of the room still laughing their heads off, while Vexen took out his anger on a poor Bunsen Burner, burning his hand slightly and making the old man curse.

The four friends were still laughing as they walked to the next class, all humming the tune over and over in their heads, while the song was passed around to other students in the school, and every time the song was sung, more and more laughs were heard, until the whole school except Aqua, Terra, Ven, Sora, Kairi, Axel, Zexion, Larxene and Demyx knew. Luckily, after the next class, everyone met up at the same spot where Ven had tackled down Sora and Roxas-the back doors of the school.

"Hey, Roxas! Why's everyone singing a song about the older members being dumb and stupid?" Axel asked, his smirk showing a laugh, while Demyx and Larxene weren't even trying to cover their laughs up at all, as Zexion had his nose in a book, although if one looked carefully, then you could see he too was wearing a smirk. The four friends shared smirks, before all started to sing.

"_Jingle bells! Vixen smells! Xemnas wore a dress!_

_Xaldin and Saïx both got drunk and then they burnt Marluxia!_

_Jingle bells! Vixen smells! Xemnas wore a dress!_

_Oh what fun it is to stomp on Xigbar for the night!_

_Bashing up Luxord, while surfing on Lexeaus. Over homes we go, laughing all the way! Hey hey hey!_

_We blew Vexen up, and beat up Marluxia!  
Oh what fun it is to laugh and kick Saïx in his groin! Oh!_

_Jingle bells! Vixen smells! Xemnas wore a dress!_

_We made Xigbar fade to smoke, as he died away, hey!_

_Xaldin and Luxord, were both slashed to bits._

_Lexeaus got smashed into, a big brick white wall._

_Saïx went mad and left, fading into dust._

_And Xemnas cried 'cause his name can be changed into Mansex! Oh!_

_Jingle bells! Vixen smells! Mansex wore a dress!_

_The old guys died 'cause they were dumb! And so damn annoying! HEY!"_

The four friends sung, before less than a second later, everyone including Zexion was on the floor rolling around laughing, while Sora, Ven, Roxas, Xion, Kairi, Naminé, Axel, Demyx and Larxene all laughed themselves to tears.

"Dear god damnit! Whose GENIUS idea was THAT?!" Larxene laughed, still clutching her stomach, before Roxas, Riku and Naminé managed to point to a grinning laughing Xion while they themselves were laughing.

"Darling, you are a GENIUS!" Larxene cheered, before Naminé accidently cried out 'Mansex making everyone burst out in another round of laughs.

"Oh! A note of warning, you guys!" Axel said, in a (slightly) more serious voice, although his voice was still holding hints of amusement.

"Everyone from The Organization is here, if they aren't a student then they're a teacher. And they've already heard your song." Axel warned, as the four simply snickered at the mention of their 'genius' song. "So watch out."

"Relax, Axel. They can't dish out any detentions or punishments for the first month of the school year. And they can't have it planned for after either." Roxas calmly grinned, as he, Naminé, Xion and Riku sat up, along with anyone else who had been laughing on the ground.

"Still. Keep an eye out. Got it memorized?" Axel tapped the side of his head, to emphasis his point, as Roxas nodded.

"Memorized." Roxas grinned, before everyone got up to head to their lockers and grab their gear before the next study period.

**Everyone except Xemnas & Vexen: ***are rolling around on the floor laughing*

**Sora: **LSS, THAT WAS AWESOME!

**LSS: **It's a shame I couldn't make it rhyme

**Xion: **Are you kidding?! It's still awesome!

**LSS: **Aw thanks Xion!

**Ven: **If you liked that song LSS created herself in one hour, leave a review or something as a sign you want more of that stuff!

**Roxas: **And we hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Sora: **Flames will be destroyed, since they'll be deemed as images of Xehanort!

**LSS: ***yawns* Well I'm gonna go take a nap. See ya around. *walks back to bedroom closing the door*

**Roxas: ***smirks and grabs buckets full of ice cold water and is about to place them in front of LSS' door*

**LSS: **Oh, and Roxas, while you have those buckets of water, could you water my apple tree, carrot seeds and sunflower seeds please? They're all in the same area. Thanks!

**Roxas: **DAMNIT! HOW COULD SHE HAVE NOTICED THAT?!

**LSS: **'Cause I could hear the water sloshing around in the buckets. *pops head out of bedroom door wearing a blue t-shirt and navy blue cotton shorts* Sheesh, never mind. You'd probably get picked up by an owl.

**Roxas: **I WOULD NOT! *takes buckets of water outside and waters plants*

**LSS: **Ahh, the wonders of reverse psychology. *smirks and walks over to the living room where the kh girls are settled down on couches while the boys (except Xemnas, Vexen and Vanitas) are settled on air mattresses.* Good night guys.

**KH Crew Except Xemnas, Vexen and Vanitas: **G'night LSS.

**Xemnas, Vexen and Vanitas: ***all travel off to a different house, not wanting to be in the same area as LSS*

**Roxas: ***walks back in with empty buckets and puts them back in the laundry, smirking* Ha! I told ya I wouldn't get grabbed by an owl!

**LSS: **And thank you for watering my plants! G'night Roxas! *smiles and walks back into room, closing the door*

**Roxas: **...DAMNIT! *growls but goes to sleep on an air mattress anyway*


	14. Chapter 14-Mess With One, Mess With All

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**LSS: **HOORAY! AT LAST IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED!  
**Xion: **What's happened?

**LSS: **THE STORY HAS 35 REVIEWS AND IT'S BEEN FAVOURITED 11 TIMES! WAHOO!

**KH Crew: **AWESOME!

**LSS: **And guess what?

**KH Crew: **What?

**LSS: **The last chapter received more views than any other chapter! I THINK it might have to do with the song. Thanks for calling me a genius, **BeachChic1313**!

**Everyone except Xemnas & Vexen: ***all fall down laughing and start singing 'Jingle Bells KH Style'*

**Xemnas & Vexen: **BE QUIET BEFORE WE DESTROY YOU ALL!

**Everyone Else: **OH JUST SHUT UP MANSEX AND VIXEN!

'**Vixen': ***growls*

'**Mansex': ***lip quivers and them bursts out wailing tears like a baby and runs away still crying*

'**Vixen': **OH GREAT! YOU MADE THE SUPERIOR CRY! *runs off after Xemnas*

**LSS: **O.o" ... Hasn't Xemnas been called 'Mansex' before?

**Roxas, Xion, Axel, Demyx & Zexion: ***all sweatdrop* Yeah, but only Larxene called him that. That's the first time multiple people have called him that at once.

**Everyone: ***stare and sweatdrop at still crying Xemnas curled up in a ball in a dark corner*

**LSS: **... Riiiight... Anyways, I think we should move on with the story. Before Xemnas actually puts on a dress and starts dancing around in a field of flowers.

**Everyone Else: **Too late. *all point to Xemnas singing and dancing in a field of flowers while wearing a pink frilly dress*

**LSS: **O_o... I have officially been scarred for life. Err... Could all the girls sing the disclaimer?

**KH Girls: **Sure! *all quickly warm up throats and start to sing in tune of 'Ring Around A Roses'* _LSS does not own, Kingdom Hearts at all! She's sad about it and has a copy, of Sora's necklace crown._

**LSS: ***shudders* Reminds me way too much of Mansex over there. *points out window where Xemnas is scaring a little bunny by singing* Alright, everyone! We got a job! Turn Mansex sane again because this form is WAY too creepy!

**Everyone: **AGREED! *get weapons and stroll outside to turn Mansex back to normal*

**Chapter Fourteen: Mess With One, Mess With All**

Once everyone had their books, they all split up. Xion, Naminé, Riku, Roxas and Ven in one group, Sora and Kairi in another, and Aqua, Terra, Axel, Zexion, Larxene and Demyx travelled in one big group.

Unfortunately for Xion and Naminé, yet to Riku and Roxas' delight, they had sports next. And the teacher was someone that Roxas was hoping not to see.

When they entered the gym, they saw a sign that simply read, 'NEW SPORTS TEACHER: MR. LEXEAUS', making Roxas groan quite loudly.

"What's wrong with him?" Naminé asked, as Roxas let out a sigh.

"He's the guy who trained me to fight back when I was in The Organization. And to do it he beat up 'til I was almost about to faint, before actually getting me to train." Roxas winced, rubbing his head. Riku, Xion and Naminé slightly paled hearing this but nodded anyways, before they split up to get changed into their gym uniforms. Once they finished changing and came out, they all walked to the gym in their runners, gym shirts and shorts to see a giant guy with a face that seemed to remind the girls of a cliff side **(KH Crew: ... Seriously? A cliff side? LSS: Cut me some slack, it honestly does remind me of that.) **and mud brown hair. He spared Roxas a cold glance, before turning back to the door, waiting for more students to come in. Once everyone arrived, he simply pointed to a sign that had everything to do for the lesson.

_~Schedule~_

_Run 10 laps around the entire gym_

_Do 5 sets of push ups_

_Once everyone is done, go play dodgeball_

Seeing the game of Dodgeball planned out at the end of the lesson, a majority of the class cheered and set off immediately, while the rest of the class groaned in dismay, before setting off, leaving behind Naminé, Xion, Roxas and Riku.

By the time they finished the work, they were receiving a few glares from people who were impatient to play the game. While Lexeaus wasn't looking, Roxas flashed the middle finger at most of them, before walking over to a spot far away from them-and even further away from Lexeaus, with Naminé, Xion and Riku following since they didn't really know what else.

"Alright, I'll give each person a number. One's go to that end, Two's go to that end." Lexeaus grunted, walking over to everyone, before holding either one or two fingers in front of each person, making each person go to the end he pointed.

In the end, the teams were like this:

~Ones~

Roxas

Riku

Xion

Naminé

*About ten other students*

~Twos~  
Selphie

Selhpie's posse #1

Selphie's posse #2

Selphie's posse #3

*About seven people (aka four girls and three boys) who were all excited to have Selphie on their team*  
*About three people who were glaring or muttering to themselves about having Selphie on their team as a curse (aka two girls and a boy)*

"Begin." Lexeaus whistled, once everyone had been set up, before everyone except Naminé, Xion and the two girls that didn't like having Selphie on their team rushed up to grab the balls.

After about five minutes, the only people left were Selphie, the two girls and the boy, Roxas, Naminé, Xion and Riku. Suddenly, Naminé hurled the ball surprisingly strong at Selphie making the girl scream.

"EEEEEK! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" She cried, flailing her arms and running around in circles, making Roxas sweat-drop.

"I know this is my first time in H.P.E, but is she ALWAYS this whiny?" Roxas whispered to Riku, who in return nodded, before Selphie stopped all of a sudden.

"Aha!" Selphie cried, before she grabbed one of the two girls left on her team. "You! Protect me!" Selphie barked, as the ball continued to dash in her direction. The grabbed girl growled.

"I'm not one of your fricking little lackeys, 'k witch? Jeeze, quit staring at your nails all the time and actually do something for yourself." The blackette girl snarled, side-stepping out of the way, making the ball hit Selphie, who wailed.

"WAHHH! MY SHIRT!" She whined, looking at her now slightly crinkled shirt, as Roxas sweatdropped again, while every person that didn't like Selphie rolled their eyes.

"Oh get over it and grow up. You whine more than my baby cousin." The same blackette girl rolled her eyes, before walking over to the ball and picking it up. She then turned to Naminé and smirked.

"Nice shot! You hit the perfect target!" She called out to Naminé, whose eyes widened, before she in turn smiled shyly.

"Thank you." Naminé mock curtseyed, making the girl, her friends, Roxas, Xion and Riku laugh while Selphie snarled, stomping off.

"But it's still a game of dodgeball, so let's play!" The blackette girl's brunette friend called out, picking up another ball, before she and her two friends on the field all kicked the balls at Naminé's team at the same time.

"WOAH!" The four cried out, all either ducking or dodging the shots, before they all stood upright, and grabbed the kicked balls.

"It's on now!" Xion cried, before she kicked her ball at the blackette girl, while Naminé also kicked hers at the brunette and Roxas and Riku threw theirs at the boy remaining, all their balls just missing the targets.

"Great shot!" The raven haired girl cried, picking a ball up and aiming, when the bell went, signalling the end of H.P.E. Everyone immediately rushed out, except for Naminé, Roxas, Xion, Riku, the blackette girl, the brunette girl and the other boy, who all met in the middle of the gym to shake hands.

"Hey, thanks for hitting Selphie, I was desperate to trip her." The raven haired girl smirked, shaking Naminé's hand, who smiled in turn.

"No worries. I'm Naminé, what's your name?" Naminé asked the girl, who simply smirked again.

"I'm Suta." The blackette grinned, her grassy green eyes showing from under her slightly long fringe.

"I'm Yume. Thanks from me for hitting Selphie as well." The dark brunette nodded, her chocolate brown eyes smiling.

"I swear you two don't need me. I mean you have Naminé here to take care of Selphie for you." The taller boy mock sighed, his slightly curled blonde hair shaking slightly.

"Oh shut up, Tai, it's not my fault Mum made us have to hang around together at school. I didn't even know she changed the timetable to do it!" Suta folded her arms, mock glaring at the boy, who rolled his azure eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Taiyo mocked sarcastically, ruffling Suta and Yume's hair. "Oh. And thanks for hitting Selphie for us. We were praying for someone to do it." He smiled, shaking Naminé's hand, making Roxas twitch ever so slightly.

"Oh yeah, I'm Roxas, this is Riku and this is Xion." Roxas said, waving his hand at himself, Riku and Xion. **(Roxas: Wha-?! Why didn't you get Naminé to blush?! Naminé: *sniffs* S-so you wanted me to l-look embarrassed? Everyone Except Naminé and Roxas: *all hug Naminé and glare at Roxas* Roxas: *groans and simply glares at LSS before stomping off* LSS: *sticks tongue out at Roxas*) **

"What did Selphie do to you guys?" Xion asked, as they all walked to the change rooms.

"We'll tell you in the change rooms. Tai, you tell the guys." Suta said, as she and the girls walked into the girls change room, while Taiyo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She always gets me to do HER jobs." He muttered to himself, making Roxas and Riku laugh, before all three boys went into the boys changerooms.

~In The Girls Room...~

"So what exactly did she do to you two?" Naminé asked, as she quickly switched her gym shorts for her skirt, as Suta clenched her gym shirt, as Yume, placed a hand on her friend's shoulder to calm her.

"When we first moved here, Selphie was actually nice to us." Suta growled, as Yume sighed, and quickly changed into her school shirt.

"Selphie? Nice? Those are NOT words that go together." Xion and Naminé grunted as they changed into their school shirts.

"Yeah, Suta and I were pretty suspicious as well. But Taiyo told us to give her a chance. One we regret to this day." Yume replied softly as she packed her gym shirt and shorts into a small bag.

"Turns out Selphie was..." Suta said as she tied up her school shoes.

~With The Boys...~

"...Only being nice so she could actually use me, because I qualified as 'cute'." Taiyo snarled, punching the wall after dropping his bag with his gym uniform, as Roxas and Riku's jaws dropped.

"Seriously? We know she tries to pick up anyone possible, but that's just low." Riku let out a low whistle, leaning back against the wall as Roxas frowned.

"Well I'm glad she hasn't tried for me yet..." Roxas muttered, as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

~The Girls...~

"No way, she actually USED your cousin? How?!" Naminé and Xion practically shouted, as Suta snarled again, while Yume grunted.

"He was deemed as 'cute'. Although he's still annoying, in fact, I'm surprised she hasn't picked up Riku or Roxas yet." Suta snorted, as she handed a shoe to Yume, who said 'thank-you' in return. **(Riku & Roxas: *smirk* LSS: Shut up. I kept getting a feeling that a fangirl might yell at me if I didn't do that. 2 Fangirls: *randomly pop out of nowhere* IT'S ABOUT TIME DAMNIT! Everyone except the fangirls: O.o AHHH! FANGIRLS! *everyone starts running away* Riku & Roxas: *accidentally crash into each other* HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! Fangirl with Riku shirt: Yeah! Watch it blondie! Fangirl with Roxas shirt: OH NO! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ROXAS THAT! IT'S ON! *tackles down other fangirl* Fangirls: *start having cat fight* Everyone Else: O.o")**

"Well then did you do anything to get back at them?" Xion asked, ignoring the previous statement as she slipped on her jumper. Yume and Suta shared evil smirks.

"Do you remember that scandal in year eight? The one about Selphie walking out of the janitors' closet with two guys hugging and kissing her?" Yume smirked evilly, which looked almost scary, since she had been quite silent before.

"Hell yeah! That had us laughing for weeks! Wait, did you two..." Xion and Naminé laughed, before pointing to the brunette and blackette who nodded in return.

"Hell yeah, we got it on vid and posted it online." The two girls smirked, high fiving each other, as Naminé and Xion's jaws dropped.

~The Boys...~  
"THEY WHAT?!" Riku and Roxas yelled, leaping to their feet at the news Taiyo had spilt on them.

"Yeah, they got vid of Selphie walking out of the janitors' closet being hugged and kissed by two guys. If you want to meet the ones who exposed Selphie in year eight, go to them." Taiyo smiled, remembering how the girls had comforted and punished Selphie for him. Riku and Roxas let out low whistles.

"Remind us not to get on their bad side." They both said, leaning back against the wall, as Taiyo laughed hearing their response.

~The Girls...~

"OH WE OWE YOU TWO SO MUCH!" Xion and Naminé cried as they clasped Yume and Suta's hands. "THANKS TO YOU TWO WE DIDN'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH SELPHIE AND HER GANG FOR A WHOLE MONTH!"

Yume and Suta simply laughed at their statement. "That's not the only thing we did. You see, she also pissed off cute little Yume here." Suta mock sighed, patting Yume on the head making the dark brunette growl slightly.

"What did she do?" Naminé and Xion asked.

"She. Ruined. My. Drawing." Yume gritted her teeth, her eyes flashing angrily. Naminé's eyes widened.

"HOW DARE SHE?! EVERY DRAWING IS WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS!" Naminé yelled, as she squeezed her gym uniform bag quickly. Yume hmphed and angrily nodded in agreement, as Suta and Xion sweatdropped.

"Naminé's an artist as well?" Suta whispered to Xion, who nodded slightly in return.

"Hell yeah." Xion whispered back.

~The Boys...~

"Wow, Naminé would go on an assassination mission if Selphie did that to one of her drawings." Riku shoved his hands behind his head, after hearing what Selphie did to Yume. Taiyo nodded.

"Yeah, Yume's drawings are practically everything to her, along with the music she has, the stories she reads and her family and friends." Taiyo sighed, as Riku sweatdropped.

"No offense, but that sounds almost exactly like Naminé." Riku muttered, as Roxas sweatdropped, seeing how Riku was thinking.

"So what did they do back at Selphie?" Roxas asked, as Taiyo sighed.

"Actually, Yume did this on her own, she..."

~The Girls...~  
"YOU GOT IMAGES OF SELPHIE STUFFING TISSUES IN HER BRA, POSTED THEM ONLINE, MADE HER HAIR BLEACH WHITE, SWAPPED HER MAKEUP WITH CHILDREN DRAWING MARKERS AND SLIMED HER WITH BLACK INK SO BADLY SHE LOOKED LIKE CRUELLA DE VIL AND HAD TO WEAR A PAPER BAG FOR THE REST OF YEAR NINE?!" Naminé and Xion practically screamed, as Yume innocently shrugged.

"Mess with my drawings, mess with me." She innocently replied, before slipping her gym bag over her shoulder and walking out, as Suta laughed and sweatdropped at Naminé and Xion's reactions.

"That's my sis for ya, deceiving others." She laughed, before walking out after her sister also, before Naminé and Xion quickly grabbed their bags and went outside.

By the time all four of them were outside the change rooms, they found two boys rolling around on the floor laughing and Taiyo simply smirking and chuckling as he leaned against the wall. Roxas and Riku quickly spotted Yume and grinned, before walking up to her and shaking her hands.

"YOU ARE AMAZING! PULLING THAT KIND OF STUNT OFF!" They laughed, as they shook her hands once more, before they fell to the floor laughing.

"Yeah! Remind us to go to you guys if we need to get back at someone!" Xion grinned, as the three nodded.

"Well we still thank you for hitting Selphie. We'll see you guys another time." Suta and Taiyo grinned, as Yume slightly smiled, before they were about to walk off.

"Wait! Why don't you guys hang out with us?" Xion asked, as the three shared looks and nodded.

"Sure." They smiled, before walking off with Xion, Naminé, Riku and Roxas, chatting about how they performed the pranks on Selphie.

~From a Nearby Bush...~  
"Oh I am, like, so gonna tell Selphie this. She has been, like, begging for revenge on the ones who, liked, totally ruined her hair." A girly voice smirked, before a dirty blonde haired girl stepped out of the bush, her crimson eyes gleaming, before she ran off to find Selphie.

**LSS: **WOOHOO! I OFFICIALLY OWN CHARACTERS NOW! I OWN YUME, SUTA AND TAIYO!

**Yume, Suta & Taiyo: ***all walk in and smile at LSS* Thanks for creating us.

**LSS: **THANK YOU GUYS FOR LETTING ME CREATE YOU! *gives them all milkshakes*

**Yume, Suta & Taiyo: **Sweet!

**KH Cast: ***are still watching fangirls fight*

**Riku Fangirl: **HE SO DESERVED IT! I MEAN WHO HAS HAIR THAT ACTUALLY SPIKES UP LIKE THAT NATURALLY?!  
**Ven Fangirl, Sora Fangirl & Axel Fangirl: **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE-?! *all join in fight, before all fangirls start fighting random other fangirls*

**Everyone Else: **O.o"

**LSS: **... I think Axel, Riku, Roxas, Sora and Ven should evacuate. NOW.

**Axel, Riku, Roxas, Sora and Ven: **Happy to. *all fly, teleport or run away*

**All Fangirls: ***immediately stop fighting with some still holding the others hair* NOOOOO! *all turn and glare at LSS* IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY LEFT! ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!

**LSS: **Shit, shit, double shit, triple loads of shit. *grumbles to self, before summons swords and uses time stop on them* EVERYONE EVACUATE NOW!

**Everyone except the fangirls: ***all run away and hide in massive forts to protect themselves from the fangirls once the time stop spell ends*

**Yume: **Oh! Almost forgot! *quickly leaps up from hiding next to LSS* Thanks for reading! *pops back down again and covers self with camoflauge blanket*

**Everyone Else: ***does the same as Yume*

**Suta: **Oh! *pops up quickly still wrapped in blanket* Please review! AND DO NOT BE A RABID FANGIRL YELLING AT US TO PUT IN A CERTAIN CHARACTER MORE! *ducks back down again in between Yume and Taiyo*

**Taiyo: ***pops up sign quickly while still hidden* 'FLAMES WILL BE TURNED INTO MIRAGES OF XEHANORT AND DESTROYED BY THE KH CAST*

**Fangirls: ***Time stop spell ends and the fangirls spot the sign* THERE!

**Taiyo: ***quickly drops down sign and draws on other side Axel, Riku, Roxas, Sora and Ven, before popping it back up*

**Fangirls: **EEEK! THERE THEY ARE! *all squeal*

**Taiyo: ***throws picture out the window and all the way to the other side of the country (somehow)*

**Fangirls: ***chase after the sign at rapid speed*

**Everyone: ***still stay hiding*

**LSS: **Wait, are we forgetting someone?

**Everyone Else: **Huh? Who?

**LSS: ***frowns and taps finger on chin while still hidden* Dunno, feels like I'm forgetting something. *shrugs* Oh well, can't be too important. *stays hidden with everyone else*

**~Meanwhile In A Nearby Meadow...~**

**Mansex: ***is horribly singing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'

**Lambs and baby bunnies: ***are lying around with their ears exploded*


	15. Chapter 15-Prankstorming

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**Everyone: ***finally crawls out from shelters*

**Roxas: **Damn, how many fangirls do each of us have?

**Other KH Boys: ***look at each other and shrug* Dunno

**LSS: **Err... Boys... We got a problem... *points to crowd of fanboys running to the girls*

**KH Boys: **OH NO THEY DON'T! *run into fanboys and pound them with keyblades/weapons and ultimate attacks*

**KH Girls: ***continue chatting unaware of fight*

**LSS, Yume, Suta & Taiyo: ***sweatdrop and watch*

**LSS: **Hang on a sec... *counts everyone (not including fanboys) and frowns* Hey guys, where's Mansex?

**Everyone: ***stop what they're doing immediately, letting the fanboys run back home, before everyone splits up searching Mansex*

***3 Hours Later...***

**LSS: **Alright, Yume, Suta, Taiyo and I checked The Chamber of Repose, but that epically failed, anyone succeed?

**Roxas, Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Demyx & Vexen: **He wasn't anywhere at The Castle That Never Was or The World That Never Was.

**Naminé & Xion: **He wasn't anywhere at Twilight Town.

**Aqua, Terra & Ven: **Not Castle Oblivion.

**Vanitas: **Well I can tell you that he wasn't in any damn place at the Keyblade Graveyard.

**Sora, Kairi and Riku: **Wasn't at Destiny Islands.

**LSS: ***sighs* Fine. Half of us check Radiant Garden, the other half check out The Realm Of Darkness.

***5 Hours Later...***

**Sora, Kairi, Riku, Yume, Suta, Taiyo, Ven & Naminé: ***all come back licking sea-salt ice-creams* Nowhere at Radiant Garden.

**Sora & Ven: **And they aren't in these ice-creams. *get bonked on the head by Kairi & Suta*

**Kairi & Suta: **FOCUS!

**Aqua, Terra, Vanitas, Roxas, Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Zexion, Vexen, Xion & LSS: ***come back from The Dark Realm shuddering* N-not at T-The D-Dark R-Realm.

**LSS: ***shudders* DAMN IT THAT PLACE WAS COLD! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THERE AQUA?!

**Aqua: ***shrugs* From training.

**Demyx: ***is huddled up in a ball* N-nice m-monster.

**Roxas, Terra, Vanitas, Roxas, Axel, Larxene, Zexion & Vexen: **Big deal. Wasn't that bad.

**Xion, LSS & Demyx: ***glare at them* YOU GUYS WERE WEARING FRICKIN LONG COATS! AND YOU'D BEEN THERE BEFORE! WE WEREN'T USE TO IT!  
**LSS: **Remind me to ALWAYS wear warm clothing there. Can't believe I trusted Roxas when he said it was safe to wear a t-shirt and knee-length shorts...

**Roxas: ***smirks*

**LSS: ***chucks a shoe into Roxas' face*

**Naminé: **ROXAS! *growls and glares at LSS*

**LSS: **Oh crap. *starts running away from rabid Naminé, before trips over something* Huh? *looks back and sees dead bunny* AHHHHHHHH! *looks around meadow is in and sees dead cute animals everywhere* WHAT THE CRAP?!

**Everyone: ***walks outside, Roxas with a shoeprint on face and jaws drop seeing dead animals* WHAT THE HECK?!

**Sora: ***looks around and sweatdrops* Err... Guys... I think I found Mansex... *points in a certain direction to a sleeping Mansex in a pink frilly dress*

**Everyone Else: **O.o"... Poor animals D:)

**Zexion: ***summons some dusks to carry away Xemnas and lock him up in a mental asylum cell*

**Xion: **...Shouldn't we bury these animals? *waves hands at dead animals lying around*

**Kairi: **Shouldn't they have faded into Heartless or something?

**Aqua & Naminé: ***both look at multiple animals before shaking their heads* He didn't stab them.

**Ven & Sora: **Then what did he do to them?

**Aqua & Naminé: ***wipe hands clean* He made their ears explode.

**Everyone: **O_o""" ... O...K...

**LSS: **Err... Readers, just read the story while we clean this mess up. As usual. I don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts, besides drawings I've done, an imitation of Sora's necklace and one game. ON WITH THE STORY!

**Ven & Roxas: ***run around putting up barriers everywhere saying 'DO NOT ENTER THIS MEADOW' and covering up the entire meadow, before dashing off to help clean up*

**Chapter Fifteen: Prankstorming**

As Naminé and Yume talked, Xion and Suta shared tips on ideas they both had on pranks, while Roxas, Riku and Taiyo lead the way to the others. But on the way, Yume was bombarded by some interesting things...

"OOPS! OH SO SORRY!" A girl with flat straight hair sarcastically cried, ramming into Yume and splattering her diet lemonade all over Yume, making the others gasp, while Suta and Taiyo snarled clenching their fists. Yume simply smiled.

"It's ok. But I'd be getting back on that diet if I were you." Yume smiled, pointing to the girl's 'diet' label on the bottle, making the girl turn red in anger and embarrassment, before storming off. Once she was out of earshot, Yume simply sighed, before turning back to the others smiling.

"Could you please tell me where to meet? I'm just going to go to my locker and grab my spare change of clothes." Yume, calmly smiled, although if one paid enough attention, they would notice Yume's right hand tightly clenched in a fist and twitching slightly. Naminé and Xion shared worried looks before sighing and nodding.

"Back of the school, the back doors." Naminé and Xion sighed, before Yume replied 'thank-you' and quickly walked away. Naminé, Xion, Roxas and Riku then turned to Suta and Taiyo.

"Alright what gives." The four grunted, all folding their arms, as Suta and Taiyo sighed.

"Yume's a quiet person. She's been in all of your classes, Naminé and Xion, without ever being noticed. You could call her a shadow almost." Taiyo sighed, as they continued walking.

"But unlike what most people that do notice Yume think, this is actually what she wants. She's never liked attention. Heck, it took us a miracle to get her to even take part in the school production when she was just doing it with her class." Suta continued, running a hand through her hair, tugging it slightly when it reached the shoulder length ends.

"Yume may seem quiet and silent like that, but she's livelier than she seems. She just hides it. And that where that... that BITCH comes in." Suta growled, tightly clenching her fists, as Riku, Roxas, Xion and Naminé tilted their heads confused, as Taiyo sighed.

"That blonde that 'accidentally' spilled her drink on Yume, that was Meinu. She USED to be one of our friends, until she got obsessed with popularity and looks and ditched us for Selphie." Suta snarled, clenching her fists.

"When I went to confront her, she told me that Yume had stolen us away from her and that she would make her life a living hell." Taiyo snarled, angrily kicking a poor tree. "And the thing is Yume never did anything."

"The reason we go around Yume so much is because she worries too much about other things." Suta mumbled. "Like her brother."

"Yume's brother has ASD. Autism Spectrum Disorder. It means he doesn't act normal, because there's something wrong in his mind, and he behaves...differently. The thing is, Yume and her brother are the only children in their family, so when Yume's parents pass, Yume will have to take care of her brother. So Yume stays quiet, never tells her parents about her problems, and acts like nothing is wrong. We look after Yume, because she's our best friend, cousin, she and Suta are practically sisters, and because we protect her." Taiyo smiled sadly, as Naminé, Xion, Roxas and Riku's eyes widened in surprise. "But don't let Yume know you know about this. She thinks that if people know this, they'll treat her even worse, that's why she never lets anyone, besides us, know about her problems."

Roxas, Naminé, Riku and Xion shared worried looks, but nodded reluctantly.

Suddenly, Yume came back, this time in a dry dress.

"Sorry I took so long! Is it still ok for me to meet your friends?" Yume smiled slightly, as she lightly jogged over, as Naminé and Xion shook their heads.

"Of course you can!" They chorused, quickly acting like they'd never known anything about Yume's family, and quickly dragged Yume off, a laughing Suta chasing after, leaving Roxas, Riku and Taiyo behind.

"...Wow... With that kind of stress on her, I'm surprised she hasn't snapped." Riku muttered, watching Yume laugh a bit, still being dragged along by Naminé and Xion. Taiyo simply smiled.

"Yeah, she learnt to look after herself. She's like your shadow, always there, but rarely noticed." Taiyo smiled, walking after them, as Roxas and Riku nodded.

"Yeah..." They mumbled, before the three boys quickly ran after the girls, all laughing on the way.

By the time they reached the meeting spot, they found Sora and Ven lying around, bored out of their minds, Aqua and Kairi happily chatting about something, Axel and Larxene in a liplock **(Axel & Larxene: HEY!) **Demyx pestering Zexion and Terra half asleep **(Terra: HEY! SLEEPING SHOULD BE VEN! Ven: HEY! I HAD TO SLEEP FOR AT LEAST 10 YEARS! I DON'T NEED ANYMORE!) **Finally, Ven and Sora looked up, before Sora tackled down Riku and Ven tackled down Roxas. Yume, Suta, Taiyo, Naminé and Xion merely sweatdropped seeing this.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Ven and Sora whined at the late boys, as Yume quickly edged behind Taiyo and Suta.

"We were laughing our heads off at some things." Riku simply replied, before Aqua noticed Taiyo and Suta.

"Hey, what're your names?" Aqua asked, as Taiyo and Suta turned to stare at her.

"I'm Suta! This is my annoying cousin Taiyo!" Suta grinned, as Taiyo mock glared at her.

"Ignore the 'annoying' part." He grunted, as he moved slightly, exposing a part of Yume's skirt from behind him.

"Huh? Is there someone behind you?" Ven lifted his head up, so he could see better, as Roxas groaned from beneath him, making Ven hop off Roxas immediately.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Suta and Taiyo muttered, before both quickly sidestepped in different directions, not giving Yume a chance to hide.

"Err... hi..." Yume smiled slightly, a bit nervous, as Suta groaned and facepalmed.

"YUME! That's not how you act after you make Selphie look like Cruella De Vil, have to wear a paper bag for one whole year level and post a vid of her stuffing her bra with tissues!" Suta groaned, slapping little Yume on the back, as everyone else, besides Naminé, Roxas, Xion, Riku, Taiyo, Suta and Yume's jaws dropped to the ground.

"YOU WHAT?!" They all yelled at her, as Yume blushed in embarrassment.

"It wasn't THAT bad! At least I didn't post the pics of her dying her hair from white to brown or the bill for the plastic surgery!" Yume whined, pouting, as everyone besides Taiyo and Suta all fell over anime-style, Taiyo with his arms folded and Suta with her hands on her hips.

"YOU DID WHAT AND HOW?!" They all practically screamed at her, as Yume shrugged.

"She ruined my special drawing." She shrugged innocently, as everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, well we chose to wait a bit while Yume got changed, after one of Selphie's dogs spilt their lemonade on her." Xion casually replied, as Yume snapped her head around, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I thought i told you guys to go ahead!" She said, head tilted, as Xion and Naminé shared looks, before laughing.

"That's ridiculous! We never leave a friend behind! Especially someone who got revenge on Selphie and wasn't caught!" They laughed, before everyone else soon started laughing as well.

"Weellll... April Fool's Day is gonna be in a month... so... why don't we start brainstorming?" Yume suggested, as she took out a black notebook with white stars. Everyone shared looks, grinning before turning back to Yume.

"We're in." They all chorused, as Yume smiled.

"We need a place that no one else goes to, in case someone eavesdrops." Yume mumbled, tapping her black and white star pencil on her forehead. "Any suggestions?"

Riku, Sora, Kairi, Ven, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Xion and Naminé shared smiles. "We have the perfect place." They smiled, as they all leapt up and started running to the tree house, with a few confused boys and girls following them. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough space in the tree house, so Yume, Suta and Taiyo decided to sit on the tree branches outside, along with Xion, Riku, Naminé and Roxas.

"Alright then. Let's get prankstorming." Yume gave a small smirk, before everyone started chatting away, completely hidden by the leafy branches.

**LSS: **Ok, before any of you ask, let me make this clear. I wanted to raise awareness for Autism. My brother actually has it and because of it, one time he climbed out a window to dance in the rain. When he was only about 6. Autism has no cure and is, unfortunately, a surprisingly common mental disorder. It can happen to anyone, whether the mother smokes or does drugs while pregnant or not.

**Yume: **Yay! I get a little brother!

**LSS: **...Anyways... HAS EVERYONE FINISHED BURYING THE ANIMALS YET?!

**Everyone: **Yep!

**LSS: **Good! Let's rest up!

**Everyone: ***walk to LSS' house and go through front door, when interrupted by loud banging noises from the closet*

**Closet: **GWET MWE MWOUDDA MWHERE MWRIGHD MWHIS MWHINSTAND!

**LSS: **Just ignore Mansex, Zexion locked him up in there, and he's not allowed to come out until he's sane again.

**Mansex: **MWIM MWANE! MWIM MWANE!

**LSS: **That's what an insane person says. *kicks door in the lower part, earning a yelp from Mansex, before smirking and walking away*

**Xion, Yume, Axel, Suta, Taiyo, Roxas, Sora & Ven: **SEND US REVIEWS ON IDEAS FOR PRANKS IN OUR APRIL FOOLS DAY CHAPTER! IT PROBABLY WON'T BE FOR A CHAPTER OR 2 SO HURRY! AND THANKS FOR READING THE STORY!

**LSS' Mum: **DARLING! HAVE YOU DONE YOUR HOMEWORK YET?

**LSS: **Aww crap I'm screwed. *groans but stalks off to do homework*

**Roxas: **heh heh heh. Now I know her weakness }:)

**LSS: **Aww shut up. *throws 600 page atlas into Roxas' face before walking back, grabbing it and going off to do geography homework*

**Roxas: ***groans* Ugh... Studying really does kill. *rubs forehead where the atlas hit*

**KH Cast, Yume, Suta & Taiyo: **That's what you get for messin with the author.

**Roxas: **Aww shut up. *rubs forehead where there is a faint mark from the atlas*

**LSS: ***pops head out of bedroom with a pencil tucked in ear* Oh! Almost forgot! I WROTE MORE LIKE YOU ASKED **InomaCallain**!

**Everyone: **AND HAPPY CHINESE/VIETNAMESE NEW YEAR! *throw paper snakes and confetti around, along with red paper pockets*


	16. Chapter 16-What Happened

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**Ven: ***is glaring at LSS somewhat annoyed*

**KH Cast: ***are laughing their heads off*

**LSS: ***sighs* Ok, I know I shouldn't have started another story, but THE PLOT BUNNY REFUSED TO LEAVE UNTIL I DID IT! That, and I couldn't help myself.

**Ven: **BUT WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SO TINY?! *points to rough sketch of a green and yellow Victini with a green Wayfinder around neck and a white and black wristband*

**LSS: **HEY! I'LL ANSWER QUESTIONS ABOUT THAT STORY IN THAT STORY! But to readers, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *holds swords in defensive formation* I know I started another story while in the midst of this... *laughs awkwardly still feeling Ven's glare*... But I kept being bothered by the plot bunny! Anyways, the new story is basically the BBS characters in Unova! And Ven's pissed off 'cause I made him a Victini.

**Ven: **I'M TINY!

**KH Cast: ***burst into another round of laughs again*

**LSS: ***grumbles* Some help THEY are... But relax, Ven. If you have questions about that story... THEN ASK ME WHEN I'M WRITING THAT STORY!

**Ven: ***grumbles and pops a sea-salt ice-cream into mouth*

**Roxas: ***sees ice-cream* Hey... wait a second... *walks over to special bag designed to store sea-salt ice-cream and looks inside* HEY! YOU TOOK MY LAST ONE! MINE! *tackles down Ven*

**Roxas & Ven: ***start battling over who got the ice-cream first*

**LSS: **... At least I won't have to worry about THAT for a while. And thanks **BeachChic1313 **for sending in an idea! Now I know one prank that's possible *grins* AND I have something to do on April Fool's Day! Although I need one to deal with boys...

**KH Boys: **HEY!

**LSS: **NOT YOU GUYS! My cousin's friends tried to spit/throw stuff at us when they were on a higher levelled ramp than us. Now I need to get payback on them... Do water bombs filled with glue and pink sparkles and pink feathers sound ok?

**KH Boys: ***pale hearing the idea and what mind happen if THEY were hit with it*

**KH Girls: ***share grins and nod eagerly*

**Yume & Suta: **Hmmmm... Aha! If we had water bombs filled with glue and dead AND alive bugs and threw them at Selphie...

**KH Girls, Yume, Suta & LSS: **BOOM! }:D

**KH Boys: ***turn to Taiyo and whisper* Is there ANY way to stop them?

**Taiyo: ***sadly shakes head* None that I know of. But let's get the story started before they get any more ideas.

**KH Boys: **Too late. *point to girls plotting down ideas on a clipboard*

**Taiyo: **... Ok... Basically, LSS doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy OR Pokemon, so yeah. SOMEONE USE A SLEEP SPELL ON THE GIRLS OR SOMETHING!

**Ven: ***grins* Good thing I got that from battling Maleificent! *puts all the girls to sleep*

**Chapter Sixteen: What Happened**

Later that day after school, everyone met up again at the front of the school, ready to test out the pranks.

"Alright, prank number one: switch lip gloss tube labels with super glue tube labels and give them to Selphie and her lackeys." Yume read out from her notebook. **(Yume: Yipee! Prank! Thanks BeachChic1313! Sorry we tweaked it though!)**, as Naminé and Xion smirked.

"With all our art projects, we have at least ten of those!" They chorused grinning, as the boys merely watched with sweatdrops. Yume nodded.

"Alright! Next, a can that explodes soft drink AND glue, along with feathers, live bugs and dead bugs!" Yume read out. **(KH Boys: How is that even possible? Girls: JUST WAIT AND READ! LSS: Thanks NekoKitty13!) **Larxene smirked.

"Hanging around with these douche bags so much, they throw out at least a thousand cans a week." She grinned, as she folded her arms, while Demyx and Axel gave cries like 'NOT TRUE!' and 'WE DON'T DRINK THAT MUCH!'. Suta also smirked.

"We'll drain out about half the soft drink by drilling a small hole in the bottom, before we fill in the dead bugs, live bugs, feathers, glue and then add in some helium, shake it up, leave it with a 'love' note from a secret admirer, and KABOOM!" Suta grinned, rubbing her hands together eagerly, as the boys sweatdropped even more.

"Are those two ALWAYS trying to do pranks?" Riku whispered to Taiyo, who nodded slightly, as the boys sweatdropped more.

"Did you know about those girls' split side?" Taiyo whispered back, as all the boys nodded in sync, making Taiyo sweatdropped even more.

"ALRIGHT! Guys, you do pranks a lot, surely YOU GUYS have ideas, right?" Yume asked, turning to the boys, as Axel, Demyx and Roxas shared looks.

"We only came up with pranks for the Organization, except for Larxene of course." Roxas, Axel and Demyx said, adding in the part of not including Larxene after receiving the glare she sent them. Yume, Suta and Taiyo frowned.

"Please tell us you aren't talking about Organization XIII." They grunted, as everyone's eyes widened.

"HOW DID YOU GUYS KNOW ABOUT THEM?!" They all cried out, as Taiyo, Suta and Yume sweatdropped.

"Well we used to live in The World That Never Was, and there were always these white things moving around, and we often saw these guys in black hoods moving around. One time we even snuck inside their castle, and we found a whole bunch of doors, leading up to the number XIII. We peeked inside all of them too. The guy in I has a whole bunch of hearts decorating his." They all explained, as everyone burst out laughing hearing about Xemnas' room, before they continued.

"II had a whole bunch of guns in his room, and a closet of eyepatches, III had a whole tonne of lances in his room, and a book called 'SIDEBURNS', IV had a whole bunch of science equipment and a giant blue shield in a corner, and WAS SO FREAKING COLD! THE GUY MIGHT AS WELL HAVE COME FROM THE NORTH POLE! V had a whole bunch of weights and a ginormous tomahawk, VI had a whole bunch of books in the room, but nothing else, VII's room was decorated with moons and puppies... with a giant claymore on the bed. VIII's room WAS STINKING HOT IN THERE! YOU'D THINK THE GUY CAME FROM A VOLCANO! And there were two red chakrams. IX's room had a pool! And there was a sitar! And a music area... cool place! X's room just had gambling gear everywhere... XI's room was basically a plant nursery-except for the pink scythe in the corner. XII's room looked like everything was sparked out, and there were some kunai on a table. But for some reason, XIII's room was practically empty, except for the closet and bed like every other room." Taiyo, Yume and Suta said, as everyone laughed hearing about Saïx's room.

"Wait, why were you guys even IN the castle?!" Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Xion, Naminé, Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion exclaimed, once they were over laughing about Saïx's room. Yume, Suta and Taiyo shared hesitant looks but turned back to everyone.

"Well... when we were in The World That Never Was, they had a tight lockdown on everything. No fun, 5pm curfew, basically pure boredom. But Suta's little brother wandered outside when a door was left open. The thing is, it was after 6pm, and there was a guy in a black hood walking around at the time. So the guy just took Suta's brother, before Suta could do anything." Yume explained, as Suta glared at the ground angrily, her fists clenched tightly, and a few tears made their way out, as Axel's face paled slightly, along with Roxas'.

"We heard found some files saying that some of the Organization was gonna come here, so we tagged along with Suta to see if we could find him." Taiyo snarled, as he also clenched his fists.

"I just want Kitai back." Suta whispered, as she whirled around and ran away, as Yume and Taiyo sighed.

"Sorry. We gotta go after her." Taiyo and Yume sighed, before they also dashed after Suta. Once all three were around the corner, everyone turned to Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion, sending them small glares.

"Alright. Since when did the Organization take kids?!" They all yelled at the five, as all of them except Zexion and Larxene winced. Roxas turned to Axel.

"PLEASE tell me that wasn't the little kid you found outside while Saïx was behind you." Roxas grunted, as Axel frowned for a moment.

"Dude, I don't even know the kid's name! I swear!" Axel cried, flailing his arms around, as Roxas kept a strong look.

"There was a tag on his back."

"Ohhhh... BUT SAÏX WAS THERE!"

"Still! You could've hidden him!"

"SAÏX IS LIKE A DOG! HE'LL SNIFF ANYTHING OUT!"

"AND YOU CLAIM TO BE THE BEST LIAR IN THE WORLD!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"  
"DID NOT!"  
"DID TOO!"  
"ENOUGH!" Sora and Riku roared, as they both shoved Axel and Roxas apart, before turning back to Axel.

"Dude, do you know where they have Kitai?" Ven asked, as Axel sighed.

"No. They all go straight to Xemnas or Saïx. That's all I know." Axel sighed, rubbing his head.

"Well we should at least tell them about who we are..." Roxas grunted, before grabbing Axel and walking off in the same direction as Suta, Yume and Taiyo.

Eventually, everyone followed along, before reaching Light Lake, where Suta, Yume and Taiyo were all sitting together. Roxas coughed a bit awkwardly, attracting their attention.

"Erm... There's something we need to tell you guys..." Roxas started off awkwardly, as Yume tilted her head.

"You seem awkward. You might as well be saying you were with the Organization!" Yume smiled slightly, as everyone else except Suta and Taiyo sweatdropped.

'_You have NO idea...' _They all thought, as Roxas looked at them awkwardly.  
"Actually... I was with the Organization-" is all Roxas got out before he was tackled down by a snarling Yume.

"Where. Is. Kitai." She growled, hands closed around Roxas' throat, as everyone else gasped. **(Roxas: *glares at LSS* OH SURE! MAKE ME THE ONE WHO'S ABOUT TO GET STRANGLED! LSS: You WILL get strangled if you don't SHUT UP!) **

"Yume, get off him NOW." Taiyo said gently, as he tugged on Yume's arm lightly. Yume merely shook him off.

"NOT UNTIL WE FIND OUT WHERE KITAI IS!" She yelled, her hands still around Roxas' throat.

"HEY! AS I WAS SAYING! I **WAS **WITH THE ORGANIZATION! WAS! I RAN AWAY!" Roxas cried out, as he tried to pry Yume's hands away from his throat. Yume glared at him suspiciously, but loosened her hold slightly. That was enough for Roxas to knock her off and stand up, making Suta glare at him.

"Where. Is. My. Brother." She gritted her teeth, as she helped Yume up, both girls glaring at Roxas.

"Axel was the one who took him for starters, but not by choice." Roxas grunted, as Yume tried to go tackle down Axel, but was held back by Suta.

"WHERE'S KITAI?!" SHE SCREAMED, struggling to get out of Suta's grip. Axel gulped and sighed.

"Look. I only took your brother because the second of command was with me. If he wasn't around, I would've sent him straight back in, but with that guy around I had no choice. Once I got him to the castle, he was taken to Xemnas, our leader. I don't know the rest." Axel sighed, as he took a large step back away from a slightly calmer Yume.

"We have one clue about him now at least." Taiyo muttered, as he kicked a stone into the lake, as Yume and Suta held each other's hands tightly.

"...Where's the rest of the Organization." Yume asked, her bangs shadowing her eyes, as Larxene, Axel, Demyx and Roxas shared confused looks.

"They're all teachers at the school." They all chorused, but with perplexed looks. Yume smirked, her eyes still hidden.

"Good. So what were those pranks you had for the Organization again?" Yume asked, finally looking up, a smirk practically built onto her face.

"We could make all their coats pink or rainbow, dye all their hair rainbow, make them share a paopu fruit separately, steal one of their weapons and hide it with another member, do the same pranks you suggested, I can set their stuff on fire, Demyx can easily drown them, Larxene can shock them, Zexion can hypnotise them all and make them do the chicken dance in front of the entire school or something, Roxas can pick all their locks and vandalise them, or send them fake love letters from each other, seriously confusing them." Axel grinned, slightly, seeing how he wasn't going to be choked. Yume nodded as she scribbled them all down.

"Good. If we torture them enough, they'll tell us where Kitai is." She mumbled to herself, although it was heard by Roxas, Naminé, Xion and Riku, who glanced at her like she was mad.

"THEY'LL PROBABLY TORTURE YOU INSTEAD!" They all cried, as Yume shrugged.

"I don't care. We're getting Kitai back whether it's good or bad." She said simply, before she put away her notebook. "So then, shall we start experimenting on those pranks?" She asked with a grin, before everyone simply shared similar grins and walked off to buy supplies. Roxas, Riku, Naminé and Xion stayed behind.

"We have to stop her from going overboard on the older members. Compared to the older guys, Lexeaus and Vexen are nothing!" Roxas cried, once he was sure everyone else was out of ear shot.

"Well we're gonna do these pranks as well. And we'll make them take care of the ones on Selphie and her lackeys. We're gonna take care of the pranks on the Organization, along with Aqua, Ven and Terra." Riku smirked, as he explained the plan.

"Look, we still need more pranks, and we'll all have to do them at random times or we'll be caught." Naminé said, making them frown again.

"Well, maybe we can find someone who's good at tech and ask them to get something to Selphie that would really ruin her." Xion suggested, as they all thought for a second.

"An app we can tell everyone, except Selphie, is ultra popular? So that Selphie would be the odd one out?" Roxas suggested as Riku shook his head.

"One of her lackeys would forward the message to her." Riku explained, as Xion smirked.

"But she can't get it if it's not there." She smirked, as Naminé, Roxas and Riku gave her confused looks.

"Huh?" They all thought aloud, before everyone else came back, and Xion gave them the signal not to tell anyone, before everyone got back together and started getting their pranks together...

~In a Nearby Tree...~

A lone figure in a dark hood was sitting on a tall tree branch, a pair of binoculars at his eyes and a sound system in his lap. He smirked, as he put his binoculars away.

"Dear, looks like the three blind mice have been found, along with the traitor like Xigbar said." Man with a small goatee smirked, folding his arms.

"Looks like XIII's quite close to them... And that will be his weakness." The figure smirked, before hearing a small child's voice.

"Mama, why is the bug ugly man sitting in a tree?" The little girl asked, tugging on the end of her mama's dress, making the figure freeze, as he racked his brains for an excuse.

"Err... tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!" the figure desperately chirped, flapping his arms in a bird imitation, as the little girl tilted her head confused.

"Mama, why is the big ugly man pretending to be a chicken?" She asked again, as the lady sighed.

"Darling, you've had too much sugar, and you're tired. You're probably dreaming it." The lady smiled, as the little girl frowned, looked at the figure again, and turning back to her mama, before shrugging and walking after her mother. After a few seconds, the figure finally stopped what it was doing and sighed.

"That! Was a close one old chap-AHHHHHHHHHH!" The figure yelled, as he was hit on the head by an acorn thrown by the little girl, making him crash out of the tree down to the ground-surprisingly unnoticed.

"Ugh... kids these days." The figure grumbled to himself, as he picked up the sound system and binoculars and walked to his car.

**KH Girls: ***have woken up again and are still chatting about pranks*

**Roxas: ***is busy chasing LSS for almost getting him strangled in the story*

**LSS: ***is still laughing head off*

**Ven: ***has joined in with chasing LSS for making a Victini version of himself*

**Roxas: ***finally notices Ven* HEY! YOU STILL OWE ME THAT ICE-CREAM! *tackles down Ven while they're running down a steep hill, making them both fall down like Jack and Jill*

**Ven & Roxas: **OW! OW! OW! OW! YEOW! *both land in a heap at the bottom of the hill groaning*

**LSS: ***pops a sea-salt ice-cream in mouth and skids to a halt, before turning back and sweatdropping seeing the boys* That was your fault Roxas. *picks up a stick and starts poking them both with it*

**Ven & Roxas: **BOO!  
**LSS: **AHH! *accidently throws stick into Roxas' face and spits ice-cream into Ven by accident*

**Ven & Roxas: **HEY!

**LSS: **YOUR FAULT FOR SCARING ME!

**Ven, Roxas & LSS: ***start arguing over whose fault it was*

**KH Boys: ***sweatdrop watching the sight* Well readers, you know the usual, please review any prank ideas you'd like to see in the story, flames as Xehanort, thanks for reading, blah blah blah the usual stuff. SEE YA AROUND! *all throw sea-salt ice-creams at the readers*

**Axel, Roxas, Xion & LSS: **NOOOO! THE ICE-CREAMS! *all run after ice-creams to take back*

**LSS: **Oh! AND I DID WRITE MORE AGAIN **InomaCallain**! *goes back to rushing around grabbing as many ice-creams as possible until only one is left*

**Axel, Roxas, Xion & LSS: **IT'S MINE! *all dive for ice-cream at the same time resulting in a huge fight*

**Everyone Else: ***watches/videos the fight while eating popcorn*


	17. Chapter 17-Valentine's Day

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**LSS: ***walks in wearing a school dress annoyed*

**KH Boys: ***stare at LSS in a dress for a few seconds before bursting out laughing* HAHAHAHAHA!

**LSS: **SHUT THE HELL UP! *scowls and flings heavy school bag into Vanitas who crashes into Terra who crashes into Ven who crashes into Roxas who crashes into Sora who crashes into Riku who crashes into Axel who crashes into Demyx who crashes into Zexion*

**KH Boys: **HEY! *all untangle themselves* What's the deal with that?!

**LSS: **...Have you guys even GLANCED at your girlfriends?

**Zexion, Demyx, Vanitas, Terra & Ven: **Don't have one.

**Sora, Riku, Roxas and Axel: **Why?

**LSS: ***points to a calendar saying yesterday was Valentine's Day*

**Sora, Riku, Roxas & Axel: **...SHIT! *all rush off to grab presents and go to girls*

**LSS: **Heh, that brightened me up a bit.

**Roxas: **Oh shut up. *flings a book called 'HOW TO BE AN AUTHOR' into the back of LSS*

**LSS: **HEY! I'M AN AUTHORESS! NOT AN AUTHOR! *flings book into Roxas' head*

**Roxas: **NOT MUCH OF A DIFFERENCE! *ducks flying book*

**LSS: **WHY YOU-! Oh wait, that's not much of an insult. *shrugs it off* And shouldn't you be having your LATE Valentine moment with Naminé?

**Roxas: **Grrr... I'll deal with you later. *glares at LSS and runs off*

**~5 hours later~**

***Sora, Riku, Roxas and Axel come back happy with happy Kairi, Xion, Naminé and Larxene.***

**Aqua, Suta, Yume and LSS: ***are reading or drawing* So how was Late Valentine's?

**Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Roxas, Naminé, Axel & Larxene: **Good!

**Aqua: **Wait a sec... *turns to LSS* Didn't you get any Valentine's LSS?

**LSS: ***laughs awkwardly* ehehehe. About that... I tend to try and AVOID people on Valentine's day, since I don't like the attention from it. *grins nervously*

**KH Cast, Yume, Suta and Taiyo: **SERIOUSLY?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!  
**LSS: **SHUT UP! I HATE ATTENTION! T,T

**KH Girls, Yume & Suta: **...You're weird.

**LSS: **Shut the hell up. I already knew that the day I was born. T,T Anyways, I don't own KH, only this plot, Yume, Suta, Taiyo and my weirdness. *glares at KH cast, Yume, Suta & Taiyo* Anyways, enjoy the story. *walks away and locks self in room*

**Everyone except LSS: **...Maybe we overdid it... *start becoming guilty*

**LSS: ***silently walks away from door smirking* Suckers. *mutters underbreath and plugs earplugs into DS, and watches scenes from 358/2 Days*

**Chapter Seventeen: Valentine's Day**

After many weeks, Xion, Riku, Naminé and Roxas came to school one day to find the whole school decorated with hearts, pink, red, teddy bears, cupid designs, pink, roses, pink AND PINK. Seeing all the pink made the boys' jaws drop, while the girls raised their eyebrows.

"What the hell?" They all said aloud, before sweatdropping, seeing MANY people in liplocks. When Axel, Larxene, Sora and Kairi (finally) broke out of their liplocks, they turned to Xion, Riku, Naminé and Roxas.

"Don't you guys know what day it is today?" The two couples asked the four confused teenagers, who in turn shook their heads, still confused.

"What day is it?" The four asked the two couples, who sweatdropped.

"Today's Valentine's Day." They replied, as the four all groaned.

"Crap." They grumbled, before also stalking off, and into Suta, Yume and Taiyo who were also grumbling.

"What's with you guys?" The four asked the three, who grunted.

"Valentine's Day. That's what." They grunted, before walking over to their lockers, as Riku, Xion, Roxas and Naminé sighed.

"Phew. We aren't the only ones that aren't the world's largest fan of Valentine's Day." They sighed, before opening their lockers-which rained pink, white, pink, red and pink cards down on them, making the four groan, before scooping them up, shoving them into trash bags they kept in their lockers **(Naminé, Xion, Roxas and Riku: The hell? LSS: *shrugs* I just thought of it randomly) **before grabbing their gear for classes and stalking off.

~Later at Lunchtime...~

Everyone arrived at The Treehouse, all of them except Kairi, Sora, Larxene and Axel dragging big sacks. When Kairi, Sora, Axel and Larxene saw this, they all sweatdropped.

"Wow, you guys are popular." They all remarked, as the ones with sacks dumped them down inside The Treehouse, before each opened their own one, most of the sacks spitting out about ten cards.

Finally, they all managed to catch the cards and read them.

Naminé's first card: _Hey ya gorgeous, Wanna hang out some time? You're pretty damn cute. If you do wanna meet, head to the art room after school. Love, an admirer ;)_

Naminé sweatdropped reading her first card, as Roxas shook slightly with an annoyed expression on his face, before Naminé shook her head.

"He lost me the moment he said 'ya gorgeous' and 'damn'." She said bluntly, before taking out another bag, scrunching up the card and tossing it in the bag.

Next went Xion.

Xion's first card: _Be my Valentine? IF you do, I'll beat up any kid and get their homework answers for you and beat up anyone that does a single bad thing to you. Reply as yes by meeting me at the library. Reply no and I'll ruin your already shitty reputation. Love, a loving admirer_

Riku NEARLY scrunched up the card and came extremely close to throwing it out the window, while Xion practically gagged reading it.

"He completely lost the moment he mentioned beating kids up and swearing." She answered, clearly pissed, before scrunching it up and putting it in her own separate trash bag.

After, went Roxas.

Roxas' first card: _Hey ya hottie. Why do you hang around those loser wimp faces? With me, you'll be king of the school. XXX, Queen of the School, Selphie._

Naminé almost burnt the card to a crisp simply by glaring at it, while Roxas snorted.

"Queen? More like bitchhag." He snorted, before tossing it into a separate bag he brought.

After, went Riku.

Riku's first card: _Awww, you're sooooo cool! The way you do things so casually is awesome! Love a Riku-LOVER!_

Xion also came close to ripping the card to shreds, while Riku shuddered.

"Could everyone remind me to watch out for stalkers?" He asked, before folding up the card into an origami ball and tossing it into his sack.

Next was Aqua's turn.

Aqua's card: _You are a graceful wonder. And one that almost strikes me down everytime you glance at me. Be my love? 3 one that watches from the shadows._

Ven, Roxas and Sora immediately burst out laughing the moment they laid eyes on the writing.

"HAHAHA! WE KNOW WHO IT IS! OH THIS IS PRICELESS!" They all howled with laughter, at one point almost falling out of the tree, as Aqua tilted her head confused.

"Who is it?" She asked, before Ven, Roxas and Sora shared grins.

"NOT TELLING!" They all cried, before bursting out in laughs again.

Terra and Riku managed to calm them down, before it was Terra's turn.

Terra's first card: _Strong as steel, tall as an oak tree, a marvel like the earth itself. Love, a watching girl._

Practically everyone sweatdropped, seeing the note, before Terra also folded his up.

"I'm gonna avoid anyone from the Gardening Club now." He replied, before he threw his card into his own sack, shuriken style.

After, it was Ven's turn.

Ven's first card: _AWWWWWW~! YOU'RE SO KAWAIIIIII! PLEASE TURN INTO A CHIBI SO I CAN HUG YOU!_

Nearly everyone burst out laughing seeing the card, as Ven groaned, glowing red in embarrassment.

"Great! Now I have to avoid the anime club! AND I HAVE TO GO PAST THEM EVERYTIME AFTER LUNCH!" He groaned, before putting his note in his bag, as everyone continued laughing, before everyone turned to Demyx.

Demyx's first card: _I love youuuuu, Even if you're newwwwww. Music is my loveeeeee. And so are youuuuuu. Sung from my heart, a musical lover._

All the girls 'awwed', while the boys covered their mouths to stop their laughter. Demyx looked at the card smiling.

"I should thank this person!" He smiled, before putting the card away in his pocket.

Next was Zexion.

Zexion's first card: _I love you._

Everyone sweatdropped at the shortness of the card while Zexion nodded.

"A person who states their point clearly. Nice and simple." He nodded, before going back to reading his book, not even bothering to put the card away or anything.

After was Yume.

Yume's first card: _You may try to be invisible, but I will always find you._

Everyone shuddered at the creepiness of the card, while Yume growled.

"Once this person STOPS being a stalker, I MAY consider them. MAY." She growled, scrunching up the entire card, as slam dunking it into her own bag.

Suta, once she had finally calmed down Yume, went next.

Suta's first card: _Smart, smoking hot, athletic, adorably cute, musical and beautiful. Did I mention that you're the most beautiful and gorgeous girl I've ever laid my eyes on?_

Suta almost gagged at the card.

"This person only cares for beauty." She stated bluntly, before taking out a slingshot from her dress pocket, and sling shotting the now scrunched up card into her own bag, lying around.

Finally, was Taiyo.

Taiyo's first card: _Your name means sun, right? If so, then you really are the centre of my universe._

Taiyo smiled slightly.

"This is a new one." He smiled, before slipping the card away, as Yume and Suta sighed.

"It better not turn out like Meinu." They muttered under their breaths, folding their arms.

Everyone continued going through their cards, Ven, Roxas and Demyx blushing more than a few times from the mentions of 'turning into chibis' or 'wearing bunny suits'. Finally, near the end of lunch, everyone had gone through all five hundred cards. Most were still snickering over some of the notes that seemed hilarious.

"Who thinks the funniest one was '_Riku! PLEASE DRESS UP AS A WHITE BUNNY!'_?" Sora asked, snickering with laughs, as Roxas, Xion and Terra's hands went up.

"Who thinks the '_DEMY DEM! Come to school dressed up as merman please?' _was the best one?" Axel asked, his, Larxene and Zexion's hands going up.

"Hey! Who thinks the '_Heyyyyy! Sexy Zexy! Op! Op op! Loving Zexy Style!' _opne was the best?" Demyx argued, as about half the amount of hands in the tree house went up.

"Oh yeah? Who thinks the funniest one was '_Roxas-kunnnnnnn! Dress up as Pikachu please?'_?" Riku argued back, as Naminé laughed, her, Ven and Kairi's hands going up. Roxas grunted, his face growing pink.

"Fine! Who thinks the '_VENI-KUN! COME TO SCHOOL DRESSED AS A KITTY!' _was the funniest?" Roxas grunted, as everyone except Ven's hands went up. Ven blushed and hid his face.

"I still can't believe some pervs asked Naminé, Xion, Aqua, Yume and Suta to come to school in only bikinis." Roxas growled, folding his arms, as the mentioned girls blushed. The boys all snorted.

"If that happens, they'll all be in comas." They all snarled, as the girls smiled, hearing that the boys would protect them.

"Thanks guys." The girls all smiled, right before the bell went. Everyone sighed and hurried off to class.

~At the end of the day~  
When Xion and Naminé were finally putting their books away at the end of the day, they tilted their heads in confusion seeing a white card flutter out of each of theirs. They shrugged and each read the notes.

Xion's Note: _No matter what, I'll stand by your side. When the sun seems to disappear, I'll be your moon. When you are confused, I'll be your solution. When all seems lost, I will appear to help you._

Xion tilted her head in confusion, staring at the card.

"Wow. A person who ACTUALLY didn't try to compliment, but tried to say what they'd do for me. I hope I get to meet them." Xion thought aloud, as Naminé opened her one.

Naminé's Note: _I was stuck in the dark, lost and confused. But you painted a path of light for me, and became my angel of light. You are my shining beacon, my symbol of hope._

Naminé re –read the note again in interest.

"Wow... That sounds like something that would come out of a story. Beautiful and graceful, yet full of meaning." Naminé murmured, re-reading the note. **(Everyone Except LSS: =_= We ARE in a story. LSS: Shut the hell up, it was the only thing I could come up with.) **

They eventually caught up with Riku and Roxas, who both spotted the notes.

"Who are those from?" They both asked in sync, as Naminé and Xion smiled.

"More admirers. But these people have a...special feeling to them." The girls smiled, as did the boys.

"Cool." The boys replied, before they headed to the school gates to wait for the others.

**LSS: ***yawns and comes out of room stretching*

**Everyone Else: **...What the hell were you doing in there?

**LSS: **Watching 358/2 Days cutscenes SINCE I FINALLY FINISHED THE GAME and fan made Kingdom Hearts music videos. I now have some favourites :D

**KH Cast: **Which ones? *all rush over to see Kingdom Hearts videos*

**LSS: **Well... on Youtube, **lunahimesama**'s 'VEN'S FLYING LESSON' dub had me fall off my bed laughing. *laughs again remembering part when the person yelled in Terra imitation: VEN!*

**Aqua, Ven & Terra: ***all sweatdrop* That actually did happen.

**LSS: **...Including the Terra reading manga part?

**Terra: ***turns red* Yeah...

**Everyone except Terra: **. . . *all burst out laughing*  
**LSS: **Alright! My other favourite is the 'KH PO PI PO'! HAHAHA! VEXEN BROKE HIS BACK! XD AND VANITAS HAD THE CRAP WHACKED OUT OF HIM BY VEN! XD

**Everyone: ***watches entire video twice*

**Everyone except Vanitas, Terra, Xehanort & Vexen: ***all burst out howling with laughter*

**Terra: **...Whose stupid idea was it to put me in a pink bunny outfit... At least my face wasn't showed...

**Ven: **YOUR HAIR WAS!

**Terra: **SHUT UP VEN!

**LSS: **And my final favourite, was 'Organization XIII Smoooch'.

**Everyone: ***watches the video and eyes bulge at certain part* HOLY CRAP! VEXEN, SAÏX AND XEMNAS HAD ADORABLE CUTE SMILES! *all jaws drop*

**LSS: **Yeah, that part nearly made me fall off the bed. AND YES THIS CHAPTER IS ONE DAY LATE! SO SORRY AND LEARN TO FRICKIN LIVE WITH IT PEOPLE! I FORGOT TO SAVE THE FILE AND SOMEONE MADE MY FILE LOG OFF WITHOUT IT SAVED SO I HAD TO RETYPE IT! AND I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THOSE VIDEOS! TT_TT

**Sora: **It's better than the last copy. *mumbles and rubs head where was hit by an atlas*

**LSS: **Once again, sorry Sora.

**Roxas: **HEY! You did that to me too! *grunts and rubs head which was also hit by an atlas*

**LSS: **WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING PARANOID AND HAVING A 600 PAGE ATLAS AT THE TIME!

**Terra: **Me three.

**LSS: **Errr... a) I only hit your ARMOURED foot Terra and b) You said it was ok... AND SORRY AGAIN! T,T

**Terra: **It's ok... Just please put up a warning before hand...

**LSS: **Right. Good idea. *makes mental note to do so* Oh and Roxas.

**Roxas: **What.

**LSS: **Present. *flings 'HOW TO NOT SEEM LIKE A ZOMBIE OVER SEVEN DAYS' book at Roxas*

**Roxas: **...*reads front cover and glares at LSS* WHY YOU LITTLE-!

**LSS: **THAT'S FOR FLINGING THAT STUPID FRICKIN AUTHOR BOOK AT ME!

**Roxas: **FOR YOUR INFORMATION I WAS ONLY RECENTLY CREATED AS A NOBODY WHEN I JOINED THE ORGANIZATION! OF COURSE I WAS A ZOMBIE!  
**LSS: **HA! SO YOU ADMIT IT!  
**Roxas: **...DAMN YOU! *flings Oathkeeper tripping LSS*

**LSS: **WOAH! *falls over and glares at Roxas* OY! THAT THING'S SHARP!  
**Roxas: ***catches Oathkeeper* I made an oath to defeat you at something.

**LSS: **...Dude, keep up the work on those puns. *gets up and shoves Roxas into Naminé*

**Naminé & Roxas: **AH! *both fall over blushing*

**Everyone else: **Awwwwwwww.

**Naminé & Roxas: ***blush even more* SHUT UP!

**Everyone Else: **O.o Wow... Naminé's normally so calm...

**Everyone: **HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY! *all fling pink red and white paper hearts covered with glitter*

**Xemnas: **HEARTS! *runs off chasing after paper hearts*

**Everyone: ***groan*

**Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Yume, Suta, Taiyo and LSS: **Is he seriously that dense?

**People from Organization XIII & Vanitas: **Sadly, yes.

*~*REVIEWS AND PM'S ARE THE GREATEST THINGS TO THIS AUTHORESS*~*

**Roxas: **AN AUTHORESS IS A GIRL! THIS ONE'S MORE LIKE A BOY READERS!  
**LSS: **SHUT THE HELL UP ROXAS!

**Roxas: **YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!  
**LSS: **YOU WANT ME TO TELL LARXENE YOU SAID THAT 12 SUCKS?!  
**Roxas: **...NO! DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL VANITAS AND XEMNAS ALL YOUR HIDING SPOTS?!  
**LSS: **LIKE I GIVE A DAMN! AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!  
**Roxas: **YOU SHOULD! AND I DO! YOU WERE AT A CAFE!  
**LSS: **NOT GOING TO! AND I CAN ALWAYS GO TO ANOTHER CAFE! I HAVE MORE THAN ONE HIDING PLACE!  
**Xion: **GUYS! IT'S ALREADY SUPPOSED TO BE THE END OF THE CHAPTER! QUIT DELAYING THE READERS!

**Roxas & LSS: **HE/SHE STARTED IT! *turn and glare at each other* SHUT UP YOU! NO! YOU SHUT UP!  
**Xion: **ARGH! NAMINÉ! HELP HERE PLEASE!  
**Naminé: **Okay~!

**Xion & Naminé: ***knock Roxas & LSS unconscious with frying pans*

**Roxas & LSS: **X_X

**Everyone Else: ***all sweatdrop* Just read and review or pm LSS please readers.


	18. Chapter 18-From Fun To Fight

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**LSS & Roxas: ***both have icepacks on bumps on heads and are glaring at Naminé and Xion* I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE MY FRIENDS! *both turn to each other* QUIT COPYING WHAT I SAY!  
**Everyone Else: **SHUT UP OR WE'LL GET THE FRYING PANS!

**LSS & Roxas: **... *glare at them and stay silent*

**Naminé & Xion: ***take out frying pans and hold out threateningly at LSS and Roxas*

**LSS & Roxas: **O_O *both dart away to opposite ends of the room, but still glare at each other*

**LSS: **THAT'S IT! NO MORE PANCAKES, SUNNY SIDE UP EGGS OR OMELETTES FOR YOU GUYS! THAT FRYING PAN NOW HAS ME FRIGHTENED!

**Everyone Else: **Awwwwwwww! *all try puppy eyes at LSS*

**LSS: ***shudders and covers mouth before falling down laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Everyone Else: **?

**LSS: **HAHAHAHAHA! CRAP THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING EVERYONE! VANITAS AND XEMNAS ARE DOING PUPPY EYES! HAHAHAHAHA! *manages to point to Vanitas and Xemnas who have puppy dog faces and pouts*

**Everyone Else Except For Xemnas and Vanitas: **O_O *all jaws drop to the ground, before everyone else bursts out laughing*

**Vanitas: ***growls, puppy face immediately fading away* THAT'S ENOUGH! *summons keyblade and prepares a dark firaga*

**LSS: **VANITAS! IF YOU BREAK THAT CAMERA I'LL KILL YOU!  
**Vanitas: ***ignores LSS and shoots at camera*

**LSS: **ALRIGHT! YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU NASTY LITTLE FREAK! WHY YOU-!

***camera falls over and shows LSS starting to strangle Vanitas before frizzing out***

_**... We seem to be having some difficulties here... Please wait and read the story as we try to fix them. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Eighteen: From Fun To Fight**

A week after Valentines' Day, everyone had FINALLY settled down. **(*camera buzzes back in* KH Girls: What's THAT supposed to mean? LSS: *shrugs* Hey, you wouldn't believe the things I've heard and seen at school-when it WASN'T Valentines' Day *says while still strangling Vanitas*) **Right now, Naminé and Yume were stretching their fingers around with their pencils, both itching to draw something, while Xion was yawning and drumming her fingers on the bench, as Suta plopped her face in her hand, looking ready to take a nap, while Vixen Vexen gaggled on and on about molecular structures and so on. The four girls glanced over to the side in the direction of Roxas, Riku and Taiyo. Roxas, had already dozed off and looked like his head was about to fall off the bench, making the girls stifle laughs, while Riku was constantly prodding Roxas with his ruler, attempting to awaken the blonde porcupine. **(Roxas: HEY!) **And as for Taiyo, well, let's just say that if his hair was spiked up, then he might as well be Roxas' twin. **(Taiyo: HEY!) **

The girls all had their mouths covered, before Suta grinned with an idea. Suta quickly whispered something into Xion's ear, making the raven haired girl grin also and nod, before handing the fellow blackette her phone. Naminé and Yume watched them from the corners of their eyes in curiosity, before their brows furrowed noticing Suta quickly send a recording from Xion's phone to Suta's one. Then, Suta smirked seeing the send was a success, before sending away any photos with her, Yume or Taiyo to Yume and Taiyo, deleting her personal details which could always be typed back in, setting her phone to max security, turning up the volume to maximum and putting a ten second timer on for the recording she received from Xion. Then, while Vexen was scribbling what might as well been an encrypted code for Pandora's Box, Suta quickly slid her phone across the sleek clean floor silently, before it soundlessly tapped into the area behind the stinking bin. Suta and Xion shared smirks and waited patiently, while Riku had raised an eyebrow seeing the phone skate across the floor and Yume and Naminé had given the two smirking girls confused looks.

"And a one... and a two... and a one two three and!" Xion and Suta whispered excitedly, watching the seconds on the clock tick by, before Vexen nearly crashed into his desk in shock, when a loud sound pierced through the class.

'_**JINGLE BELLS! VIXEN SMELLS! XEMNAS WORE A DRESS!' **_The extremely loud singing echoed off the walls of the classroom, as everyone turned to stare at Xion, Naminé, Riku and Roxas. Roxas simply snored a bit at the sound, along with Taiyo, before the two woke up yawning, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, the song soon breaking through to them. They glanced around confused, as Naminé, Xion, Riku, Yume and Suta pretended not to know anything about it and kept their mouths shut while the song played on.

'_**XALDIN AND SAÏX BOTH GOT DRUNK AND THEN THEY BURNT MARLUXIA!**_

_**JINGLE BELLS! VIXEN SMELLS! XEMNAS WORE A DRESS!**_

_**OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO STOMP ON XIGBAR FOR THE NIGHT!' **_The song roared on, as many students in the class burst out laughing, while a few others fell out of their seats laughing, since no one could tell where the sound was coming from. Vexen looked like he was close to exploding (yet again) and had already dug his detention slip book out of his sack.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE TAKE OUT THEIR PHONES RIGHT NOW!" He roared, as a few students began to take out their phones, before the next part of the song came into play.

'_**BASHING UP LUXORD, WHILE SURFING ON LEXEAUS. OVER HOMES WE GO, LAUGHING ALL THE WAY! HEY HEY HEY!**_

_**WE BLEW VEXEN UP, AND BEAT UP MARLUXIA!**_

_**OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO LAUGH AND KICK SAÏX IN HIS GROIN! OH!' **_The song raged on, before the whole class burst into another round of laughs, making the few who did bring phones (about three) begin to record the chaos. Seeing how so little of the class had phones with them, Vexen growled, crossing that plan off his mental checklist.

"FIND THE SOURCE OF THIS RUCKUS AND THE PERSON WHO FINDS IT WON'T HAVE HOMEWORK FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" Vexen declared, a tone of desperation in his voice, but it went ignored as the rest of the class went on laughing like laughing was how people breathed.

'_**JINGLE BELLS! VIXEN SMELLS! XEMNAS WORE A DRESS!**_

_**WE MADE XIGBAR FADE TO SMOKE, AS HE DIED AWAY, HEY!**_

_**XALDIN AND LUXORD, WERE BOTH SLASHED TO BITS.**_

_**LEXEAUS GOT SMASHED INTO, A BIG BRICK WHITE WALL.**_

_**SAÏX WENT MAD AND LEFT, FADING INTO DUST.**_

_**AND XEMNAS CRIED CAUSE HIS NAME CAN BE CHANGED INTO MANSEX! OH!**_

_**JINGLE BELLS! VIXEN SMELLS! MANSEX WORE A DRESS!**_

_**THE OLD GUYS DIED 'CAUSE THEY WERE DUMB AND SO DAMN ANNOYING! HEY!' **_The song finally chanted, before repeating once again, since it appeared to have been set to repeat. Vexen was blushing like a tomato and looked like a volcano about to explode, while a majority of the class was already on the floor laughing, as Taiyo, Roxas and Riku raised their eyebrows at the girls, sending them into a fit of giggles. However, the fun all too soon came to an end when Vexen FINALLY dug out the source of the song from behind the bin-with a long metre ruler.

"ALRIGHT! WHOSE PHONE IS THIS?!" He roared loudly, spit flying out of his mouth, as students laughed at the phone still pumping out the tune. Vexen glared at the phone, trying to stop the song, before finding it set to maximum security, causing a small smirk to appear across Suta's face. Vexen finally lost it, ramming himself into a wall, right as the bell went, before he slumped down unconscious from the impact. The students finally righted themselves, although many were still in giggle rounds, and walked out of the classroom with their gear to lunch, while Suta, Yume, Xion, Naminé, Taiyo, Riku and Roxas waited around a bit to clean themselves up, before they all walked out, Suta snatching back her phone out of Vexen's open hand with a grin.

Finally, once they had all put their gear away in their lockers, they each took out some lunches they'd packed and walked off, laughing their heads off all the way.

But have any of you ever heard of the saying 'all good things must come to an end'? Well, that's what happened...

"OY! WATCH WHERE YA GOIN YA LITTLE HAG!" Selphie growled, after she had bumped into Naminé, making the petit blonde fall over backwards, being caught by Roxas and Xion. Suta growled at the girl.

"Why don't you stop staring at your nails like they're the most precious thing in the world and watch where YOU'RE going, you little bitch!" Suta snarled, being held back by Yume and Taiyo. This time, Meinu stepped up.

"Ah ah ah, don't be so sure. Everyone knows beauty is the most precious thing in the world." Meinu smirked, wagging her finger at them, as Yume snorted, hiding her laughter.

"Then would that mean that the two of you would only be worth five cents?" Yume asked, smiling innocently, as Meinu and Selphie both growled.

"What did you say, you little bitch?" The red eyed blonde and light brunette growled at Yume, as Yume kept smiling.

"I said that if beauty was the most precious thing in the world, would that mean you two are worth five cents?" Yume smiled again, as a crowd surrounding them sent murmurs around, watching in shock as the smaller girl continued taunting Selphie and Meinu.

"Oh? Then that would mean you girls would be worth nothing!" Meinu snapped, snapping her fingers at Yume. Now Xion snarled.

"At least we aren't known for being real bitches." Xion snarled, as Meinu and Selphie's jaws dropped, along with most of the crowd's.

"THAT'S IT!" Selphie roared, pouncing at Xion, as Xion merely side stepped, allowing Selphie to crash head first into a wall.

"TAKE THIS YOU FRIEND STEALER!" Meinu roared, pouncing onto Yume, pinning them both to the ground, as Yume smiled again, easily pushing Meinu off her and dusting herself off.

"Ah, I see you took to that diet after all. You seem to have lost about a kilogram or two." Yume smiled, before lashing out with a roundhouse kick into Meinu, sending the blonde flying through the air into Selphie, who was just getting up. However, the roundhouse kick sent murmurs through the crowd, who gaped at Yume, thinking it was impossible for such a small girl to deliver a powerful blow.

"THAT'S IT! THE GLOVES ARE OFF NOW!" Selphie and Meinu chorused angrily, before both pounced onto NAMINÉ and Yume at the same time, both thinking the smaller girls would be weaker. **(Naminé & Yume: Hey! We aren't small! LSS: Well, compared to Xion and Suta... you kind of are... *puts both next to Xion and Suta, who both stand taller than Namine and Yume* Naminé & Yume: ... Awww...) **However, they didn't realise that Naminé had also taken combat as well.

The two smaller girls stepped to each other's side, sending Selphie and Meinu hurtling past them, before both girls delivered kicks to Selphie and Meinu, sending them crashing together. Selphie and Meinu unleashed their claws- I mean nails, and slashed at the girls, only succeeding to scratch the two girls hands, causing them to both growl deeply, summoning shivers through the crowd.

"Never." Naminé growled, kneeing Selphie in the stomach.

"Ever." Yume growled afterwards, also kneeing Meinu in the stomach.

"Hurt." Naminé slapped Selphie across the face at lightning speed.

"An." Yume repeated the same thing, only to Meinu.

"ARTIST'S HANDS!" The two smaller girls yelled in sync, before both delivered strong hard blows to Meinu and Selphie, sending them crashing together into a wall. Naminé and Yume were both panting in anger, as everyone else took a step back. Soon, Selphie and Meinu broke out of the wall lashing out at the smaller girls.

"LIKE WE GIVE A DAMN!" The two beaten up girls roared, both punching the smaller girls in the stomach, making their eyes widen in shock and Suta, Xion, Taiyo, Riku and Roxas' eyes widen also with fear.

"NAMINÉ! YUME!" The five cried, seeing the girls fall to the ground, before both rose up again, smirking.

"A real fight. Interesting." They both murmured softly, before they both performed low round house kicks, sending the other two girls to the ground, as they groaned, struggling to get up. Yume and Naminé grinned, starting to walk over to their friends, before both opened their mouths slightly in shock, their eyes widening, before their eyes rolled into the back of their heads, the two girls falling to the ground unconscious. Behind them, stood two boys, both holding large books in their hands and smirking.

"Don't mess with our girlfriends, bitches." The two boys smirked cruelly, both kicking Yume and Naminé in their sides, before both walked over to help their girlfriends up. Seeing this, Taiyo and Roxas growled, before both lashed out at the two boys, hurling their heavy science books into the boys' backs, making them fall over onto their girlfriends. Suta, Xion and Riku took this as a chance to help their fallen friends, all three dashing over and leaning their unconscious friends against a few lockers. Roxas and Taiyo merely snarled, both picking up their books.

"Don't. Mess. With. Our. Friends." They both snarled, before walking quickly over to Naminé and Yume.

"...We need to get them to the nurse." The two still slightly annoyed boys grunted, Roxas gently lifting Naminé onto his back while Taiyo and Suta carried Yume between the two of them. The five conscious friends quickly carried their slumbering friends to the nurse's office, leaving behind a gaping crowd which quickly disbanded, all separating to spread the word of the fight, while Selphie, Meinu and their boyfriends all growled in unison, helping themselves up and walking off, their noses still held high, although Selphie and Meinu were limping...

**Roxas, Xion, Riku, Taiyo & Suta: ***are busy strangling LSS this time* WHY YOU LITTLE-!  
**LSS: ***is currently still strangling Vanitas* YOU OWE ME MONEY FOR THE FIRST CAMERA!

**Roxas, Xion, Riku, Taiyo & Suta: **HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO NAMINÉ AND YUME?! *all continue strangling LSS*  
**Everyone that ISN'T being strangled or isn't currently strangling someone else: ***all sweatdrop* You readers can probably figure out what's going on here... *all point to Roxas, Xion, Riku, Taiyo, Suta, LSS & Vanitas*

**Roxas, Xion, Riku, Taiyo & Suta: **NAMINÉ AND YUME BETTER BE OK NEXT CHAPTER OR ELSE WE'LL KILL YOU! *all let go of LSS and dash over to where Naminé and Yume are lying*

**LSS: ***finally lets go of Vanitas* If I don't have that money by next week, you're dead.

**Vanitas: ***shrugs and walks off*

**LSS: ***laughs awkwardly, feeling glares of many characters* Well you guys... On the bright side, you all got a new chappie! AND NAMINÉ AND YUME ARE SOME OF MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS! SO IT HURT ME AS WELL! LITERALLY! *sends glare out of corner of eyes to the ones that strangled*

**Roxas, Xion, Riku, Taiyo & Suta: ***send glares back at LSS*

**LSS: **...Anyways, readers, just so you know, you MAY not get a chapter next week. *laughs awkwardly as KH Cast, Suta and Taiyo's jaws drop, before quickly opens sketchbook and starts drawing some KH chibis*

**Everyone Else: **WHY NOT?!  
**Roxas, Xion, Riku, Taiyo & Suta: **WE NEED NAMINÉ AND YUME TO WAKE UP SOON!  
**LSS: ***puts down sketchbook and takes in a deep breath* CUT ME SOME GOD DAMN SLACK! I HAVE CAMP NEXT WEEK SO SUCK IT UP! AND WE AREN'T ALLOWED TO BRING ANY TECH!

**Everyone Else: **NOT GOOD ENOUGH!  
**LSS: **GO JUMP OFF A SKYSCRAPER!

**Sora & Ven: ***blink a few times at LSS before grinning* Sure! Sounds fun! *both rush off to find a tall skyscraper*

**LSS: **Good, some people that actually listen... *picks sketchbook back up and continues drawing KH chibis*

**Everyone Else: ***sweatdrop while holding back Riku, Kairi, Aqua & Terra*

**LSS: **...

**Everyone Else: **...

**LSS: **...Hang on a second... What did I just say before... *thinks for a while before dropping sketchbook* CRAP! SORA AND VEN! *runs off to stop Sora and Ven, leaving sketchbook on the floor*

**Roxas: **Hmm... let's see what she was drawing... *picks up sketchbook and skims eyes over before jaw drops and looks over again* CRAP! WHY THE HELL DID SHE MAKE ME LOOK EMO?! *glares at picture of Roxas chibi with head down, back turned to Roxas and anime styled depressed lines* Huh? *glances over at other chibis*

**Everyone: ***Look in sketchbook and see Xion smiling excited, Kairi winking, Riku with blindfold on, Sora grinning mischievously, Naminé looking worriedly in Roxas chibi's direction, and LSS chibi winking with a peace sign*

**Roxas: **Grrrr... She made it seem like Naminé rejected me... Wait, what's this? *spots side comic at the bottom and looks through, seeing LSS chibi laughing at Roxas chibi, who is in midst of summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion, before looking at the next panel and spotting a huge dust cloud with a white, blue and gold katana and Oathkeeper poking out, along with anime anger marks and little stars, while other chibis stand to the side sweatdropping* Huh, she got the reaction right.

**Others: **Let's see it. *snatch the picture from Roxas and glance over picture, before bursting out laughing at the comic* HAHAHA! SHE GOT THE REACTION RIGHT ALL RIGHT!  
**LSS: ***comes back in stressed, dragging along Ven and Sora, before notices everyone laughing* Hey, what's going on?

**Everyone Else: **O_O *all think* '_Aw crap.'_

**Taiyo: **Oh... we were just... laughing at a cat that jumped about a metre off the ground when you dropped your sketchbook... heh heh... *smiles nervously*

**LSS: **What do you mean when I- hang on a second... *searches around room for sketchbook, before finding it next to the chair it was dropped on* Hmmm... *frowns and looks over page was drawing, before snarling,, noticing sticky marks on the side of the page* Alright. Who the hell looked in my sketchbook.

**Everyone Else: ***all whistle innocently and push Roxas to the front*

**Roxas: **O_O ... *glares at everyone else from the corner of eye* =_= I hate you all. *grumbles to others while glaring at them, hands clenched in fists*

**LSS: **=_=* You. Are. So. Dead. *snarls summoning twin katanas and shoots fire at Roxas*

**Roxas: **DAMN YOU GUYS! *summons Oblivion and Oathkeeper, blocking the attack*

**LSS & Roxas: ***continue battle*

**Ven: **...Hey guys, how many times have those two battled already?

**Everyone Else: ***share looks and shrug* Beats us. Let's just watch. *all get popcorn and eat while watching battle*

_***~*HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY! PLEASE READ OR MESSAGE LSS IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR CHAPPIES OR QUESTIONS ABOUT PAINT THE LIGHT*~***_  
**LSS: **Oh yeah! *shoots blizzaga, freezing Roxas* Readers, I know I was WAYYYY off about the timing of the April Fools chappie, so forgive me please! *bows in apology* But... I am STILL accepting ideas for pranks in preparation for that one! So any ideas you have or want featured in the chappie, review them or message me them!

**Roxas: ***manages to unthaw self and shoot firaga at LSS, hitting LSS square in the back* RIGHT ON TARGET!

**LSS: **DAMNIT! DON'T DO THAT WHILE I'M TALKING TO THE READERS YOU JERK! *shoots blizzaga back at Roxas*

**Roxas: ***shoots firaga at the same time, making both attacks explode steam*

**Everyone Else: **...Just focus on the prank ideas please readers. And expect these battles MANY times in this story. *all sigh in embarrassment and continue watching battle*

**LSS: **Oh! And Happy Day Of Hearts to you too, **Zeta's-Awakening**! Sorry the message is late though! And thanks again for the messa-AHHH! ROXAS! *glares at Roxas for shooting the Blizzaga*

**Roxas: ***smirks and blows a raspberry*

**LSS: **Grrrr... As I was saying thanks again for the message, Zeta, BUT I GOTTA GO GET BACK AT ROXAS SO I HOPE YOU KEEP READING! *shoots firaga into Roxas, before spin slashing at*

**Everyone Else: **...She has a short fuse...


	19. Chapter 19-Awakening

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**LSS: **Hello again readers! I'm back!

**Roxas: ***mutters* To torture again. ⌐_⌐

**LSS: ***glares at Roxas* Do you WANT me to shove that spiky Urchin shell into your hand AGAIN? ⌐_⌐#

**Roxas: **No. It was so damn annoying to pluck out some of those spikes. And did you REALLY have to throw a rock in my face?! =_=#

**LSS: **Hey, it's not my fault I don't have eyes in the back of my head. }:P

**Xion: **Umm... What LSS means is that she's now back from her camp and ready to write again! ^-^"

**LSS: **Yep! Sorry for the delay, readers. I had to use A LOT of my time packing and we weren't really allowed to bring any tech besides cameras... so yeah XP

**Naminé: **And thanks for drawing a +Anima version of me LSS! ^-^

**LSS: **No worries. It got me out of going to the talent show night anyways! :D

**Roxas: ***snorts* Wuss.

**LSS: ***says sarcastically* Wow, I never knew that Seifer came here.

**Roxas: **=_= That's it. NEVER COMPARE ME TO THAT JERK! *summons Oblivion and Oathkeeper and lunges at LSS*

**LSS: **OH IT'S ON! *summons katanas and starts countering*

**Ven: **... How long was that?

**Aqua: ***sweatdrops* One hour.

**Everyone Else: ***all sweatdrop*

**Kairi: **Wow. Those two really are rivals. Anyways, let's get on with this story!

**Sora: **LSS does not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, only this story plot and her OC's. If she did, then apparently she would have let herself into the game and beat the crap out of Xehanort.

**Riku: **And LSS has a very special announcement.

**Terra: **While she was away, someone *cough*Roxas*cough* went onto her laptop to see how many reviews this story got.

**Taiyo: **And right now, we're only FOUR reviews away from fifty everyone!

**Suta: **So let's see if we can get this up to fifty everyone!

**Yume: **Now on with the story!

**LSS: **DUDE! GET YOUR OWN COMPUTER! *slashes at Roxas*

**Roxas: **THEN TELL ME WHERE TO EXCHANGE MUNNY FOR MONEY! *blocks*

**Everyone Else: ***sweatdrop*

**Aqua: **You shouldn't have said that, Terra.

**Terra: **Oh shut up.

**Chapter Nineteen: Awakening**

As Yume and Naminé lay face up on the sick bay beds still unconscious, Taiyo, Suta, Roxas, Xion and Riku stood or sat around, waiting in concern.

"ARGH! DAMN THAT STUPID FUCKING MEINU TO HELL! SHE REALLY IS A BITCH LIKE HER NAME!" Suta growled, pacing around behind the shut sick bay door.

"Grrr... Well April Fool's IS only one month away..." Xion grumbled thoughtfully, also pacing around like Suta, the two girls beginning to form a trench.

"What I don't get is why Selphie and Meinu always aim for those two. Meinu I understand a bit more, but I just don't get Selphie." Roxas sighed, placing his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well in case you two haven't noticed, almost the entire male population of the school watches Naminé and Xion. I'd say the same for little Suta here, but then again, she IS my cousin... so I can't be sure." Taiyo laughed lightly, as Suta hit him on the head annoyed with the insult.

"...Oh." Said Riku and Roxas somewhat bitterly, turning into fouler moods, while Xion blushed slightly from the attention.

"But that's still no good reason." Roxas grunted, leaning back further, as Riku glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Roxas if you're gonna do that, you're bound to-"Riku started, before Roxas started flailing around and crying out in shock unbalanced, before falling onto his back along with the chair. "-Fall." Riku finished with a sweatdrop, as Xion and Suta giggled from Roxas' antics as Riku and Taiyo shook their heads, smiling slightly. Roxas groaned, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"Geeze, you guys could've helped at least." Roxas mock whined, as Taiyo and Riku shared looks.

"You did it, you fix it." The other two boys said in sync, as Roxas mock glared at them and Suta and Xion covered their mouths to block out more laughs, before all five of them were laughing.

"Ngh, what happened...?" came a small voice, attracting everyone's attention to Naminé, who had pushed herself up into a sitting position on the bed and was rubbing the back of her head.

"Naminé! Are you ok?" Xion and Roxas immediately asked, as everyone quickly darted over to Naminé. Naminé just nodded slightly, before wincing, clutching the back of her head.

"Yeah, but what happened? The last thing I remember is walking towards you guys after thrashing Selphie." Naminé winced slightly, as Roxas put an ice pack on the back of her head.

"Errr... Well..."Roxas and Taiyo started, the two turning to each other in attempts of simple explanations of what had followed.

"Let's just wait until Yume's awake as well." Suta butted in, saving the boys from having to explain.

"No need. I'm up." Came a groan from the bed next to Naminé's, as Yume soon plopped herself up in a sitting position, her hand rubbing the back of her head as she also winced.

"Ah! Are you ok Yume?" Suta and Taiyo rushed over to Yume's side quickly, as Suta gently rested an ice pack on the back of Yume's head, before the injured girl nodded in thanks.

"If by ok you mean feeling like someone hit me with an atlas in the back of my head, then yes." Yume smiled, holding the ice pack in place as she winced.

"Actually, you and Naminé were BOTH hit by some heavy books." Suta, Taiyo, Xion, Roxas and Riku explained, sweatdropping at how accurate Yume had been.

"But Taiyo beat up the one that hit you, Yume!" Suta grinned.

"And Roxas beat up the one that hit you, Naminé!" Xion smiled, as the boys mentioned scratched their heads, feeling the girls' stares on them, Roxas blushing slightly.

"Well you are my cousin and basically my sis, Yume." Taiyo smiled, still blushing slightly as he ruffled Yume's hair.

"Um.. er.. well.. ah.. uh... You're my friend, Naminé. Of course I'd protect you!" Roxas stammered, not doing as well a job as covering his growing blush as Taiyo.

"Oh. Thanks you guys!" Naminé and Yume smiled, as both girls pulled Roxas and Taiyo into surprise hugs. Taiyo merely smiled and hugged Yume in return, while Roxas blushed furiously and hesitantly returned Naminé's hug. Xion, Riku and Suta merely gave out little smirks, seeing Roxas' reaction. **(Roxas: You really do enjoy humiliating me, don't you. =_=# *slashes at LSS* LSS: Only because you seem to enjoy annoying me. =_=# *ducks under slash*) **

"Weeeeellllll... We CAN get even more payback on them on April fool's Day. We have some ideas, but we need more." Xion and Suta coughed politely, after watching Yume, Taiyo, Naminé and Roxas hug for ten whole minutes. Taiyo sat down on Yume's bed gently, turning to Xion and Suta at the suggestion, while Roxas, realising how long he had hugged Naminé, blushed even more and immediately let go of her, falling backwards to sit on the ground.

"Are you ok, Roxas?" Naminé asked, leaning slightly over the side of the bed to see Roxas moan slightly, slowly pushing himself up against Naminé's bed, shaking his head.

"Yeah... Just a small fall..." Roxas laughed awkwardly, leaning against the bed.

"Err... Now that we're sure Roxas is ok... Let's return to the prank storming..." Riku cleared his throat, making Roxas and Naminé realise they had only been a few centimetres apart, before both practically leapt away from each other.

Soon, after trying to come up with good prank ideas, but not really succeeding, the bell signalling the end of break rung, Suta, Xion and Riku got up from their chairs and stretched, while Taiyo and Roxas helped up Yume and Naminé.  
"Thank you, you guys." The two girls smiled, as everyone else smiled back at them in return.

"No worries. That's what friends are for." They grinned in reply, before leading Yume and Naminé to their lockers.

~At The Lockers...~

"Oh! Um, excuse me! Could you show me where Food Tech is?" Came a voice, as Roxas turned around.

"Sure! I have that class anyway! Just follow-WHAT THE-?! UGXS?! GEMAXAN?!" Cried Roxas, seeing the black haired boy and blonde haired girl, while Riku, Xion and Naminé turned to Roxas hearing his out cry.

"Yep! AND DON'T SAY THOSE NAMES! WE AREN'T WITH THE ORGANIZATION ANYMORE!" The two harshly yelled/whispered, the girl hitting Roxas in the back of the head.

"OW! Alright Alright! I get it Gus and Meagan!" Roxas mock whined, rubbing his head where the girl had hit him.

"Wait, you guys were from the Organization?" Riku asked, going up to them, Xion and Naminé behind him. The girl and boy nodded.

"Yeah, but we left." They answered in reply.

"Guy-and girls, this is Gus and Meagan. They were some of the spies in the Org, keeping an eye on anyone asked. Until they left- which I still don't know about." Roxas explained, turning to Gus and Meagan at the last sentence, wanting to know why they left.

"Well... We found out that the Org actually TAKES little kids, when they sent us to check the prison area, so we left." Gus explained, as Meagan angrily nodded.

"Yeah, and we heard they moved to this world, so we're here to make sure they don't take any kids."Meagan angrily replied, her fist shaking slightly. Roxas, Riku, Naminé and Xion frowned, all sharing looks.

"What world did you see those kids in?" The four asked, as the two new students shrugged.

"We saw them in Halloween Town, but don't forget. There's other prisons as well." The two answered, as the four groaned.

"Why did you ask?" Gus and Meagan asked, as Roxas shook his head.

"Never mind. Let's just get you guys to class." Roxas sighed, before lightly taking Naminé by the hand and leading them to food tech.

**LSS: **Well there you go! The latest chapter of Paint The Light! And to thank **Number 15 Ugxs Dangerous Laugh** for co writing a new story with me, I added in two of his characters Gemaxan and Ugxs!

**Naminé: **That's right readers! There is soon going to be a new story! It's called Truth, Dare, Torture and Pranks!

**Ugxs: **Basically, in the introduction, we will come up with ways to do any of those things on the KH Characters! After it's posted, reviews will be the way to introduce new ideas for Truths, Dares, Tortures and Pranks!

**KH Characters: **Yeah! WAIT WHAT?!

**LSS: **However, I have decided to add in a little twist-which I have a feeling will be used against me. *glares at Roxas*

**Roxas: ***smirks* LSS decided she was being too harsh on me, so the twist is that the same applies to AUTHORS, AUTHORESSES AND OC'S!

**Authors & OC's: **Yeah! WAIT WHAT?!

**Ugxs: **We have also invited **BeachChic1313**, **PKAquaFlame** and **PJ. the Pachirisu**! However, we aren't entirely sure about whether some of these fellow authors/authoresses will be joining us!

**LSS: **And we will also be introducing someone new!

**Roxas: ***grumbles* She's not as annoying as LSS at least...

**LSS: ***shrugs* Hey, we're both different people. Until next time readers!

**Xion: **If you have any ideas already, just review them here and they WILL be the first ones in the new story! AND REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WANTED!

**Everyone: **See ya around readers! AND ANY IDEAS FOR THE APRIL FOOLS CHAPTER ARE ACCEPTED!

*~*REVIEWS AND PM'S ACCEPTED FOR IDEAS! YOUR NAME WILL BE MENTIONED IF YOU WANT IT! IF NOT, THEN WE WILL SIMPLY LIST IT AS ANONYMOUS! JUST MAKE SURE YOU PUT THAT ON YOUR IDEA!*~*

**Roxas: ***snorts* LSS is just too lazy to come up with any ideas.

**LSS: **HEY! NOT TRUE! I'M JUST IN AN IDEA JAM FOR THOSE THINGS! AND I DON'T THINK IT'S FAIR TO PUT EVERYTHING ELSE ON THE OTHERS HELPING!

**Roxas: **Sure sure...

**LSS: **Oh shut up. *hits Roxas on the head with a frying pan*

**Roxas: **OW!

**Axel: **Wait, when did you two end your battle?

**LSS & Roxas: **Err... when we both got hungry and raced each other to see who pays for the sea salt ice cream...?

**Everyone Else: **...Almost the exact same...


	20. Chapter 20-Innocence

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**LSS: **WOOHOO! ^^

**Roxas: **...What's with you?

**LSS: **THIS STORY HAS HAD 4,444 VIEWS AND 50 REVIEWS! YAY! THANK YOU **NekoKitty13 **FOR PUTTING ME OUT OF MY EMO STATE! ^^  
**Xion: **It's true. She was emo for about a day because she thought you reviewers left the story stats hanging on 49 on purpose. ^^"

**Naminé: **She wouldn't leave her bed... Not even when we told her that Roxas was stealing her katanas...

**Roxas: **WHICH I HAD NO WISH TO TAKE PART IN AS THE DUMMY.

**LSS: **ANYWAYS, you readers now get to put up with more of this horrifically slow story that I am keeping going! Yipee!

**Roxas: ***grumbles* More like her form of torture.

**LSS: **=_=# Let's just get on with the story. Screw the disclaimer, I'll put that in later.

**Disclaimer: **... *sniffles sadly because he feels like he's all alone*

**LSS: ***sighs* Fine. Go ahead.

**Disclaimer: **Yay! I mean, LSS does not own Kingdom Hearts!

**Chapter Twenty: Innocence**

When Naminé, Yume, Xion, Suta, Roxas, Taiyo and Riku came out at lunch, Naminé and Yume still with ice packs, there were murmurs going through the hall as they walked through. Ugxs and Gemaxan had

"Hey, aren't those the girls that fought Selph and Mei?" One gaggle of geese qualified as girls whispered among themselves, while some guys let out wolf whistles at the two girls, earning faint blushes from the girls and low growls from Roxas and Taiyo.

"They've got real guts. They've got real courage." They heard a girl and boy mumble among themselves, earning smiles from the friends and blushes from the two wounded fighters.

"See? You two did great!" Roxas hush whispered smiling, mostly at Naminé, as Taiyo grinned and lightly ruffled Yume's hair, making the girl giggle slightly. Suta smiled, seeing Yume laugh, while Xion merely grinned and hugged Naminé, Riku watching with a small smile. Suddenly, when they all walked outside, the two were pounced on by an anxious Kairi and Aqua.

"Are you two ok?!" The bluenette and auburnette **(Kairi: That isn't a real word... Aqua: Neither is bluenette.) **as Suta quickly helped up Yume and Roxas and Xion helped up Naminé, before Aqua and Kairi continued to rant on in a panicked fashion. "We heard about the fight! It's major news around the school!" Hearing this, however, Riku, Xion, Suta, Taiyo and Roxas all shared looks before they burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding?! They THRASHED Selphie and Meinu!" The five all laughed, as the guys who had managed to chase after Aqua and Kairi all raised sceptical eyebrows.

"Those two, defeated the biggest bitches in school, all by themselves." Sora, Terra and Ven rose eyebrows, as Yume and Naminé sent them annoyed looks.

"Yes! Yes we did!" The two girls 'hmphed' pouting as they folded their arms, as everyone else laughed at how adorable they were.

"Well, at least you're ok! C'mon! Let's go celebrate!" Ven grinned, as he grabbed Naminé and Yume and started to drag them off.

"Umm... Ven, where are we going...?" The girls curiously asked Ven, ignoring the fact that they were being dragged along. Roxas stayed in thought for a moment, before lifting his head with a grin. He quickly grabbed Naminé's hand from Ven.

"We're gonna get sea-salt ice-cream!" Roxas grinned, before running off, dragging along a laughing Naminé. Ven groaned.

"No fair! You always know what I'm thinking! And you got a head start!" Ven whined, before quickly dashing off after them, still dragging along the curious Yume. Everyone else watched, before laughing.

"Race you there!" Xion poked her tongue out playfully at Riku, before also dashing off after them, the silver haired teen in hot pursuit. Kairi smiled, seeing where this was going, and quickly kissed Sora on the cheek, before also running off, leaving a pouting brunette to quickly chase after her. Taiyo and Suta were laughing, as the two raced each other along, and Aqua was hot on Terra's heels for ruffling her hair.

"TERRA!" Aqua cried in mild annoyance, chasing after the laughing dark brunette at a rapid pace.

"Nice try Aqua!" Terra laughed, as he managed to side slide to avoid one of Aqua's hits.

"Hey! C'mon you guys! Some of us really want ice-cream!" Ven called, waiting outside the shop.

"Coming coming! Some of us are playing around as we go you know!" Kairi laughed in response, as she was finally caught in a hug from Sora.

"Hehe, got you!" Sora laughed, hugging and kissing his girlfriend, who giggled and did the same actions in response. This however earned groans of annoyance from some people.

"Get a room you two!" Suta laughed, as she was nudged lightly in the side by Taiyo, who gave her a 'leave-them' look. Suta hmphed, and waited outside the shop, right as Yume turned around to see what was going on, only to have her eyes covered by Taiyo.

"Taiyo! I'm not a little kid!" Yume whined, trying to move his blocking hands, which did not budge.

"Hey, we need to have at least a few innocent girls here." Taiyo chuckled in response, as most of the girls surrounding them laughed.

"Only Naminé and Xion are innocent!" Kairi, Aqua and Suta laughed, as the two girls mentioned blushed slightly.

"It's not our fault you wouldn't tell us anything when we asked!" The two blushing girls shot back.

"What did you ask?" Riku and Roxas asked, as the girls turned to them.

"We asked them what humping was and they only laughed at us." The girls answered in sync, as the two boys started to regret ever asking, while the others around them, except Yume and Ven, all laughed their heads off.

"What's humpipng?" Yume and Ven asked, lightly tugging on Taiyo's sleeve, as the blonde boy started to tense up.

"Errr..." The three boys were sighing, trying to think of a... clean way to put the term...

"Wait! We can just search it on the computer!" Yume suddenly piped up smiling at the idea, as Naminé and Xion turned to her.

"That's great! We should've done it before!" Naminé and Xion chirped in response, as Ven grinned at how the idea worked out. However, that just made the others around them burst out laughing even more and the three boys who had been asked really freeze and regret.

"I have my phone here with me! It has internet so I can search!" Ven cheered, pulling out his phone, when it was yanked out of his hand by Aqua.

"No Ven! Trust me! You don't want to know!" Aqua scolded, as Ven pouted.

"What's so bad about it anyway? The four asked curiously, as Aqua started to think.

"Um... Do you know when a man and woman-" Aqua started off, before she was cut off by four cries.

"AH! IS IT TWO PEOPLE DOING IT IN BED?!" The four yelled in sync, attracting horrified looks from the few bystanders, as Aqua facepalmed and started waving her hands madly for them to stop.

"NO! It's not that! It's when a person does that, only to an inanimate object!" Sora butted in, as the four gave him looks of horror and disgust.

"Why would anyone even do that?!" The four grumbled, still shocked, before they all walked into the shop to eat ice cream and take their minds off the...awkward news they had learnt. Of course, the other girls were still laughing their heads off, while the two blondes and platinum head were still frozen in place.

"...You never should've mentioned that." The three boys muttered, sending frustrated looks at Kairi, Aqua and Suta, who merely shrugged in response.

"They did have to learn some day." The girls casually replied, before they also walked into buy the icy treats.

Anyways, to help take the girls mind off what they had learnt, Riku, Taiyo and Roxas each bought an extra sea salt ice cream for Xion, Yume and Naminé. Aqua of course had gotten one for Ven so he would stop walking around still in shock from what he had learnt.

"Well... let's just do what we came here for! Hip hip hooray for Naminé and Yume for beating Selphie and Meinu!" Ven cheered, as he held up his ice cream, as everyone except for the two winners mentioned grinned and rose their ice creams-or icy pole sticks in some peoples' cases.

"Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" Everyone cheered, thrusting their ice creams or sticks in the air, before popping them back in their mouths again laughing.

"Well! We better get back to school! We should at least stay around for the final period of the day! It's only fifty minutes anyway!" Aqua smiled, as she gracefully flicked her stick into the bin, while everyone else except Roxas and Naminé did the same. The two blondes were still sucking the flavour that was left in the sticks.

"Well, with April Fool's coming up, we could trick Selphie into going to a daycare." Xion suggested, as Yume nodded and jotted the idea down. **(LSS: THANK YOU OBLIVIONSOATH13!) **

Unfortunately, the bell chose to ring immediately, just as Yume had finished jotting down the idea, making everyone give each other worried looks.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" They all cried, as they quickly rushed back to school.

~In a bush nearby...~

"Hmm... So you've become more active with them...AND there's the boy. The one who looked like I drowned his goldfish." The shadowed figure smirked, before they walked deeper into the shadows, disappearing.

**LSS: **SORRY EVERYONE! I HAD A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY, I'M PREPARING FOR END OF TERM TESTS AND I HAVE PROJECTS THAT ARE DUE NEXT WEEK!

**Roxas: ***cough*Lazy*cough*

**LSS: ***glares* Oh shut up, you're the one who was outsmarted by a pup when you went to **zpup1224**'s story on vacation.

**Roxas: **...Shut up.

**Xion: **Anyways readers, you got the message! If you leave behind an idea for the prank on April Fool's, you will be mentioned!

**All: **Selphie shall suffer!

**LSS: **...It's so weird seeing them all, including Naminé and Aqua, that mischievous... Well, hopefully, see you around readers. AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR LEAVING THIS STORY SO LONG! TT^TT


	21. RESULTS ARE IN! THE STORY WILL BE

*~*Paint The Light*~*

**To the Readers,**

**Alright everyone! The results are officially in! I've given extra time too, so it's over now!**

**The results were actually quite close... but once again I will ask this.**

**HOW COULD ANYONE NOT WANT THIS STORY TO BE DELETED?! AND HOW COULD SO MANY OF YOU WANT IT TO BE CONTINUED?!**

**...Ok, now that's out! Sorry for the rage release everyone, I've been having a stupid annoying few weeks from some jerks known as stereo types from my school... =_="**

**But...**

**THE STORY SHALL BE CONTINUED!**

**Results were actually quite close! The continuation option for this story won by just a SINGLE vote!**

**However, with the results that I were told were stuck between continuation or restarting, I chose not to include them because it meant that they were unsure/incomplete choices. Sorry for the two that chose them **

**OK! So here's the plan for this story!**

**-It will be made that the OC's go on a trip out of the story (they may make an extremely brief appearance in the finale, mind you all.)**

**-The next chapter SHOULD be up in two weeks! One week minimum!**

**SO YOU ALL GET TO READ THIS STRANGE STORY ONCE AGAIN!**

**HOWEVER, to make up for the delay...**

**I will be putting up a new story based off the 'Alice Human Sacrifice' song from Vocaloid, only with the KH characters... at some point. Should it be put into a Vocaloid crossover section?**

**So these two will soon be up! Thanks again for all the support everyone!**

**From LSS/SaSa/LunaSunStar/The-Authoress-Who-Will-Be-Fla med-For-Delaying-Stories**


End file.
